Super Geek
by loveisforlovelies
Summary: Confident nerd!quinn  w/ girl peen  likes Cheerio!Rachel, who wants nothing to do with the geek...Until the new girl, Harmony, upstages Rachel in everything, including getting Quinn's attention. FABERRY and ?FABMONY? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: Confident Nerd!Quinn (w/ girl peen) wants stuck-up Cheerio!Rachel, but Rachel repeatedly rejects her dorky attempts to woo her…Until Harmony arrives at Mckinely and seems to upstage Rachel, in every way, especially when it comes to getting Quinn's attention.

****Something a little fun and smutty…Yeah, I know I have like three unfinished stories going on right now, but this idea has been popping up in my head, a lot, lately. Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 1: Oh Kryptonite!**

As soon as I see her enter the hallway, with her short messy blonde hair, hideous blue Superman shirt, skinny rolled up high-water jeans, big Converse shoes, Superman logo tie, and bright red suspenders, I duck my head in my locker. I hear the jocks call her a nerd, and I look over my shoulder right before they shove past her, pushing her into the metal trash can that she knocks over, while trying to keep from falling on her face…which she does, anyway. The laughter that follows is not surprising; even I giggle when she quickly gets up and tries to play it off like she planned the whole thing.

"And that's how you make an entrance, people!" She beams and tucks her thumbs under her suspenders, proudly.

"Move it, Super Geek!" My best friend Santana shouts, from behind the blonde, before smacking her head as she passes. Quinn narrows her eyes at the Latina, in a dorky attempt to give her the evil eye.

"Hi, Quinn! That was really cool!" My other best friend, Brittany, compliments.

"Britt, baby, don't encourage the dweeb," Santana pulls her girlfriend away and walks toward me. Quinn's eyes follow them, until…

"Hey, Rach!" She's waving like a five-year old.

I groan and stick my head back in my locker.

"I can get rid of her; just say the word." Santana offers, with an all too eager grin. I almost fear for the blonde, but I shrug and say…

"Swirly."

When Quinn makes her way over, I shut my locker and turn to look at her; she's smiling like a happy puppy…all she's missing is a wagging tail.

"She's _STILL _not interested, dork." Santana says and grabs Quinn's forearm and drags her to the nearest restroom; Brittany and I follow.

"Let go! What are you doing?" Quinn protests, as she's being pushed into an empty stall. "Oh no, no! Not-" The rest of her shouting is muffled by her gurgling and the flushing of the toilet. When the swirling of the water stops, Santana let's go of the blonde's now wet hair.

"And that's how you make a point, people!" The Latina mockingly laughs, as we make our way out of the restroom.

I am the last one out; and before the door completely shuts behind me, I hear Quinn shout, "Totally worth it!"

I smile and shake my head, without answering or looking back.

After first period, I go to my locker and switch out my English notes for my Biology book. When I shut my locker, I'm greeted by a dopey faced, well-combed Quinn. I stare at her hair for a few seconds because it's styled like a fifties greaser.

"Ah, so you like what you see?" She says with a quirk of her eyebrow. "You can thank Santana because I really had to do something with my wet hair."

"Pfft, please! You look…you look..."

"Desirable?" She smirks and tucks her thumbs under her suspenders, again.

"You look like a doofus. Now, excuse me; I don't want to be late for Biology," I force out, before I become completely flustered by the blonde's new hair.

Quinn simply snorts and slightly bows, as she gestures for me to lead the way. I roll my eyes when she easily keeps in stride with me, even though I am practically speed walking to class, which we share.

"So, Rachel; I've just been informed, via eavesdropping, that Noah Puckerman will be throwing an impromptu gathering at his place of residence, this nightfall…And I was humoring myself with the wonderment that maybe you would like to accompany me to the event?"

I scoff at the idea. Is she serious? Why on Earth would I go to a party, or any social event, with her? I'm not even sure if she's capable of functioning like a normal human being; I mean she's super awkward and…I just…I heard about her "condition;" everyone has. When it first hit the gossip circuit, I seriously thought she would run away and never look back, but she didn't care and still doesn't. I guess I can admire that about her; the fact that everyone knows she's a chick with a dick and the cruel bullying she used to go through, it doesn't change who she is. I mean, people recognized this untouchable side of her, and thus have toned down the taunting. Now, they just focus on the fact that she is a complete dork, but she doesn't seem to mind the nerd teasing, either. Still..."I wouldn't be caught dead, Quinn. Besides, I hardly think that you are even welcome to attend. I'll be surprised if you reach the front door before someone tosses you in the curbside trash can."

"Challenge accepted!"

I shake my head at her insistence and walk to my usual seat, which Quinn absentmindedly pulls out for me. She's done it so many times that she isn't even aware that she does it anymore; and I don't even bother trying to refuse her chivalry, at this point. When I'm seated, she's still yammering on about the party, as she pulls out the empty chair, next to me, so she can sit. Before she plants her nerdy self down, Santana moves the chair out from under her, causing the blonde to fall on her ass. You'd think after so many times, she'd learn, but Quinn never seems to learn when it comes to these types of things.

"Thanks for saving me a seat, Point Dexter!" Santana and I laugh, when Quinn gets up and slings her ridiculous Superman backpack, complete with cape, over her shoulder, before turning around and accidently knocking some girl's books out of her hands. Our laughter rises in volume when Quinn immediately kneels down and picks up the items.

"Aw man, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I didn't see you!" The blonde blurts out.

The girl just watches Quinn fumble with the books and giggles. "That's okay; it's my fault, really. I was actually checking out your ass, so I wasn't paying attention."

"Huh?" Quinn, Santana, and I respond, in unison.

The girl drags her index finger down Quinn's Superman tie and bites her bottom lip, "I'm new, here; my name is Harmony. What's yours?"

The expression on the blonde's face is priceless; I'm sure my own expression looks very similar.

"Uh, I'm a-My name is uh-I go by-"

"Her name is Super Geek!" Santana interrupts and nudges me out of my stupor, as I force a chuckle.

"Or Lady Cock!" Karofsky shouts and throws a rolled up piece of paper at Quinn's face.

"Um…_Lady Cock?" _The bright-eyed girl asks, obviously confused.

Quinn looks embarrassed and she awkwardly shifts from foot to foot, as she looks down at her big ass Converse shoes. "Uh yeah…I kind of uh…I mean, I basically, technically, actually…"

Santana giggles at the uncomfortable blonde. "Just say it, Einstein! She's gonna find out sooner or later!" She urges with a shove to her shoulder, which causes Quinn to give her that seriously non-threatening look. She momentarily looks at me, but bites her bottom lip and looks back down when my eyes return the gaze.

I instantly redden; I have no idea why. I guess it could be the fact that she has a gigantic crush on me and has no problem saying so. She is very confident in herself; I've seen her stand-up to people when they tried to humiliate her and her…penis. The weird thing is she never really talked about it or even mentioned it to me before; it's kind of like an unspoken rule between us. I actually hate to admit it, but I kind of wish she would bring it up…I mean, bring the discussion up, not bring "it" up, as in her…you know? Then again, what do I expect? How inappropriate and awkward would that be for her to just be like "Hey Rach, wanna engage in a discussion about the penis I am not supposed to have?" I mean she is fairly self-assured, for being a geeky girl with a penis, but she's still kind of shy around me, at least when it comes to her not so private privates.

She gives me one last look, as if she is trying to ask me if I'll treat her any different if she says it out loud, in my presence.

"Everyone knows; just say it!" Santana orders her. I almost want to tell my best friend to shut up and let Quinn make her own decisions, but before I can do so the blonde opens her mouth and says…

"I have male genitals…as in a fully-functioning penis and testicles. It's basically a "born this way" thing, so I uh…Yeah…I'm just going to go find a rock to crawl under." The blonde turns on her heel, with her hands nervously gripping the straps of her Superman backpack, but before she can take a step, the new girl stops her.

"Why? I mean, if _Super Geek_ crawls under a rock, I won't have anyone who can protect me when I go to that mo-hawked jock's party, tonight…and I really, really need a _super_ hero to escort me, in case some horny teenage boy tries to take advantage of me."

The blonde smiles, as the new girl's teasing finger strokes the S logo on her chest. "Sure," is all Quinn says before being pulled to the back of the room by her tie.

"Whoa, what the fuck was that?" Asks Santana, who is completely in shock.

"Slut," I mumble under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," I quickly respond.

"Seriously, did I just see what I think I just saw! That totally hot chick just came in and-"

"Stole Quinn," I mumble, again.

"What?"

"Nothing!" I say, with a bit of annoyance.

"Whatever, looks like the Dork-a-nator won't be bothering you, anymore; especially since she's working on her _Harmony_."

I follow Santana's gaze and gasp when I the new girl blatantly flirting with Quinn, who is trying not to fall off her chair from excitement. What the Hell? She was…She just…Quinn's supposed to be trying to get me to go with her to Puck's stupid party!

"She's not even that pretty," I say, before turning back around to face the front of the room.

"Who? Quinn? I don't know, Rach…Even though she's fucking dorky as ALL kinds of Hell and has that lady cock between her legs…she is kinda sexy. Hey, even I get a little turned on when I manhandle her and shove her around for you; she'd be perfect to dominate."

I snap my head to the side and look at my best friend, who just laughs and shrugs as if to say: "I'm just being honest."

"I was talking about _Harmony_…Quinn's just desperate, since I keep rejecting her." I almost convince myself that it's the truth, but Santana is right…

"Ha! I just think you're a little jealous of her! I mean, your little puppy didn't even breathe in your direction, once she laid sight on ol' blue eyes, over there…Looks like she found another leg to hump."

"Shut up, Santana!" I yell, causing the class full of gossiping students to momentarily stop and stare. I glare at my friend, who has a shit-eating grin on her face. I scowl and spend the rest of the class, willing myself to not turn around and steal a glance at the two girls, in the back of the room. I busy myself by scribbling down notes, as the Mr. Whatshisface talks about the human heart. Thirty minutes pass without a single thought of the girls behind me, when all of a sudden…

"Quinn…Since you seem to be so distracted, I'm assuming that you already know all about the muscle that's pounding in your chest, correct?" I can see that Mr. Whateverhisnameis is annoyed that his usual star pupil has been too busy squirming in her seat to pay attention to what he was saying.

"Huh?" She squeaks out. I glance at a hands-under-the-desk Harmony, who is smiling at Quinn, as she tries to keep a straight face.

"The human heart, Quinn! Why don't you tell us all about it."

At this point the whole class is turned and is staring at the blushing blonde, while she struggles to formulate words. "Uh…The human h-heart is uh, eigh-eighteen inches from the mou-mouth. It has four ch-ch-chambers, two up-upper chambers and two lower chambers. The septum di-divides the left and ri-right heart; the right side pumps de-ox uh de-oxygenated blood into the lungs…And the left side, it UGH! It uh…" She looks like she is about to puke or pass out, but she grips the edge of her table as if it will help her from looking any more uncomfortable. "The left…it PUMPS! It pu-pumps…Geez, I gotta! Oh, Kryptonite!" She bangs one of her fists on the table and she bites the knuckles on the other.

I notice Harmony smirk and shift her hands around under the table and the second she pulls her hands up from their hiding position, Quinn bolts out of the room. Everyone is laughing at the awkward moment, except Harmony and I; we are too busy glaring at each other.

When the bell, signaling the end of second period, sounds I waste no time; I head straight to my locker, knowing that Quinn will be there to escort me to my third period class, like she always does. I stall an extra three minutes, which leaves me late and alone in the hall, but she doesn't show. I huff and slam my locker shut, when I see her turn the corner. I narrow my eyes and make my way toward her; I know she sees me, while I act as if I don't see her.

"Rach! Wait up!" She shouts when I push past her.

"I don't have the time for you, Quinn. I don't know why you insist on following me everywhere; you're wasting your time because for the record…I am not interested!" I stop walking, only for her to bump into my back.

"I just wanted to-"

"No, Quinn!" I shove her against the lockers, in the empty hall, and get in her face. "What do I have to do to make you understand that I am not even remotely attracted to you?"

She sort of looks terrified, but her lips twist into a dorky smirk and she says, "You'd have to take your right hand off the button of my pants, your left off my tie, annnnnd you'd have to stop staring at my lips and breathing against my collarbone like that."

I gasp and push myself off her, straighten my Cheerios uniform and storm off down the hall, towards Geometry. I don't know what has gotten into me, but I'm too embarrassed to turn around when I hear…

"See you in Spanish, Mi Amor!"

When I get to my third period AP Geometry class, a new surge of frustration hits me. Not only is she sitting in MY seat, she's also smiling at me like she's rubbing the victory in my face. I scowl when I realize the only empty desk is the one next to the chair-stealer. After setting my things down, I pull out my notebook at jot down the math problems on the board, while trying not to internally solve my own problems, instead. I can't help but glance at her from the corner of my eye; she looks so focused and it annoys me that I seem to be annoyed by her when the only thing I know about her is her name…_Harmony_. Pfft, her name is annoying; so the fact that I kind of already hate her is somewhat valid, right? I shift my eyes back to my notes when I see her hand, quickly, slide a folded paper onto my desk. I look up at her so I can roll my eyes at her, but she is staring at the board, as if she didn't just interrupt my learning. I shake my head and unfold the note, only to be attacked by a stampede of emotions.

_**Harmony: Hey, I just wanted to know if you are interested in anyone…more specifically, Quinn? **_

I re-read the words numerous times, times in which shock, confusion, curiosity, annoyance, anger, blind fury, and worry bombarded every inch of my soul. First off, that was unexpected. Second, why is she asking? Third: If I am interested (I'm not saying I am, because Quinn is a complete doofus!), what would it matter to her? Fourth: It's none of her god damn business, anyway! Fifth: She has a lot of frickin' nerve to ask me like she cares, especially when she was flirting with Quinn before she even knew if she was taken or not! Sixth: I HATE HER! And seventh: If I was interested (hypothetically speaking, because seriously…Quinn is totally lame!) I don't think she would care, especially since I know she was giving my Quinn…I mean Quinn a hand job under the table in Biology! Just because everyone was too stupid or distracted by the blonde's weird squirming to notice she was being manually pleasured, doesn't mean it went unnoticed, by me; and judging by what I saw…I don't know if I can compete with that (not that I would want to, because like I said…Quinn is…

_**Rachel: Quinn is a major dork! No way am I interested in her, but that doesn't stop her from trying to convince me otherwise. What's it to you, anyway?**_

I slide the note back to the girl and anxiously await a response. I want to see what her angle is; I want to see if she's serious about Quinn, or if she's just looking to take advantage of the sexy blonde. UGH! I meant desperate geek…Quinn is definitely NOT sexy!

_**Harmony: Just wondering 'cuz Quinn is FREAKIN' sexy! I thought you were into her since you were the only one who seemed to know what happened in Bio and you looked mad. I just wanted to know if I would have to step on toes to get her, but don't worry I'll be getting her out of your hair in no time! **_

UGH! Quinn is mine! I swear I'm going to punch this girl; she is such a bitch…She even, unnecessarily, writes lengthier than I do! Not to mention, she is extremely confident and she is just as competitive as I am; if not more! Whatever, we'll see who gets Quinn!

_**Rachel: You seem confident that you can get Quinn to let me go…Good luck with that!**_

Yeah, that's right, bitch…I dare you!

_**Harmony: GAME ON.**_

_**/END CHAPTER\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

****Again, let me know if you like/dislike/love/hate…I want to know if I should continue. If I do, I won't let it interrupt updates on my other stories…PROMISE! Thanks for reading :) **


	2. Chapter 2

****Wow, all the reviews and alerts definitely made my weekend! Reading your comments really makes me want to update as soon as possible :) Plus some of them totally made me crack up laughing because I love how excited you all are about this story…I'm equally excited to write it for you! So with no further delay…**

**RECAP:**

_**Harmony: Just wondering 'cuz Quinn is FREAKIN' sexy! I thought you were into her since you were the only one who seemed to know what happened in Bio and you looked mad. I just wanted to know if I would have to step on toes to get her, but don't worry I'll be getting her out of your hair in no time! **_

_UGH! Quinn is mine! I swear I'm going to punch this girl; she is such a bitch…She even, unnecessarily, writes lengthier than I do! Not to mention, she is extremely confident and she is just as competitive as I am; if not more! Whatever, we'll see who gets Quinn!_

_**Rachel: You seem confident that you can get Quinn to let me go…Good luck with that!**_

_Yeah, that's right, bitch…I dare you!_

_**Harmony: GAME ON.**_

**CHAPTER 2: Consider Adding More Fiber To Your Diet…**

When Geometry is over, I learned…that bitch Harmony PLUS my Quinn EQUALS no frickin' way! I am so not letting that happen; all I need is a plan, but I have Spanish next, so I guess I'll have to wing it. As I'm walking out of class, Harmony nudges me, as we both try to exit at the same time, leaving us to squeeze through the doorway. I huff and glare at the girl, but she's looking across the hall, where…

"Quinn!" I rush over and hand her my math book, which she always carries for me.

"Hey, Rach," she smiles and takes my book. "Hi, Harmony…How did you like Geometry?"

I scowl when Harmony steps in between Quinn and I and places her book on top of mine. "It was great, Quinny! Rachel and I really hit it off...Isn't that right?" She turns and asks me with a bitchy wink. Where does she get off calling her "Quinny?" She thinks she's cute, huh…Well, check this out. I look up at Quinn, who looks happy that Harmony and I have become "friends."

"We sure did, but enough about us…When did you start working out? I mean, you're carrying both our books, plus your own, and your arms aren't even trembling." I touch her left bicep, as she blushes and shyly shrugs.

"Well, I have been eating my Wheaties; after all, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Also, I mean, I don't like to brag, but yesterday I did ten pull-ups, in Gym, so you know…I'm pretty much waiting for Ms. Sylvester to have me arrested for gun possession." She shimmies her busy arms and says, "BANG! BANG!"

I try not to, but I burst out laughing because seriously that was…

"You're so funny, Quinn!" Harmony giggles and playfully touches the tip of the blonde's nose.

"Thanks; most people…well, _all_ people usually laugh at me…not with me," she responds and starts to walk down the hall, toward my locker. "But uh, Harmony, where's your locker?"

"C12" she responds.

"Oo, that's super! Yours is only two lockers away from Rach's!" Quinn squeaks out in excitement. Meanwhile, Harmony and I exchange glares, as we reach our book drop off. Quinn hands us our books and I'm about to hand her my Spanish text, when an idea hits me.

"Oh darn, I forgot my Spanish book at home!" I pout and look at Quinn, who looks sympathetic and mournful; I wait a few seconds for the wheels to start working in her head.

"No problema, señorita. Mi libro es su libro." (No problem. My book is your book.) She smirks and looks at me with those playful green eyes.

I smile back and shut my locker, "You have so much sweetness, Quinn."

"Es solo para ti." (It's only for you.) She quickly replies; and I can't help but swoon a little.

"And me, of course! I expect to have a mouth full of cavities by the end of tonight, from all the kisses I'll be giving you." Harmony interrupts, by kissing Quinn's flushed cheek.

Ugh, I forgot about that stupid party! "Annnnyway, we should head to class, now, Quinn." I tug on her tie, which gives me back the blonde's attention. She smiles at me and is about to say something when Harmony pushes her against the lockers and kisses her, effectively shutting her up. After about thirteen seconds (yes, I counted…that's thirteen seconds I'll have to top), she lets Quinn go and says, "Meet me here after class, for lunch."

Quinn simply nods and watches the slut saunter down the hall, as she purposely sways her hips. I huff, trying to get the blonde to stop staring at Harmony's ass. When my huffing goes unnoticed, I tug roughly on her tie, pulling her forward, all the way to Spanish.

When we walk in, I let go of her tie and groan when I see Finn sitting in the seat that's next to my usual.

"Rachel! I saved you a seat!" He shouts from across the room. I hear Quinn make an almost inaudible whimper of disappointment at the boy's offer.

I look back at her just in time to see Santana stride in from behind her and pull back and snap Quinn's suspenders.

"Ow!" She squeaks out.

"Nice suspenders, dork! They're kinda kinky!" Santana says and winks at me as she sits next to Brittany, who is drawing sombreros on her notebook.

"Rachel! You coming or what?" Finn shouts at me, again.

I glance at Quinn, who gives me a rejected half smile and hands me her book. "Go ahead; I can sit next to…" She looks around the room and sees that the only other empty seat is next to Zizes; she gulps…"It's just one class; and you can borrow my book, I don't really need it anyway; I'm nearly fluent in Spanish," and without another word she makes her way toward the evil-grinning tormentor. I watch as Quinn unhooks her suspenders before getting within snapping distance of Zizes.

"Smart move, Q Ball, but it won't save you from this!" What I, and the rest of the class (including Mr. Schue), saw next was enough to make us all wince. "Up, up, and away!"

A yelp and a shriek later, Quinn is blushing from embarrassment and not so subtly pulling out the wedgie that Zizes gave her.

"Nice Superman boxers, Super Geek! I bet the ladies love 'em!" The bully quips, sarcastically, before Mr. Schue is motioning for her to leave.

Everyone is laughing, but true to her untouchable side, Quinn quickly recovers with, "They sure do, especially you, since you couldn't keep your hands off them; although, I can't say that I blame you." She smirks and readjusts her unmentionables. All Zizes can do is flush red, as Mr. Schue sends her to Figgins'.

"So true; I totally wanna put my hands all over your boxers," Brittany says completely serious. I laugh when Santana scowls, but then she stops and nods in agreement.

"Well then…moving right along!" Mr. Schue says, getting everyone back on track, except me. I mean, how am I supposed to focus on today's lesson when I could have sworn I saw the outline of Quinn's penis, through her jeans, while she was readjusting herself? Seriously, if what I saw was really her "equipment" then I am most definitely, undeniably, and sinfully impressed.

"Rachel, what time should I pick you up, tonight?" My giant oaf of an ex-boyfriend asks, with a harsh garlic-smelling whisper. Seriously, we didn't even have lunch, yet, so how is it that he has garlic breath? After shaking away vomit-worthy images of Finn eating heavily garlic laced food, I roll my eyes and continue my effort to focus on writing down the new vocabulary words. I'm also silently battling with myself to not willingly engrave the outline of Quinn's private into my very private memory bank. "How about seven? The party starts at eight, so that'll give us like…" He pauses to do the math, "Like…"

I look up at him, completely dumbfounded by his lack of intelligence; great, his idiocy is contagious.

"Una hora, Finn!" I say, shaking my head at the baboon, but smiling at my usage of one of the new vocabulary words; Quinn would be so proud.

"What?" He asks, with a scrunched up face.

"An hour! Really, Finn…You should be paying attention to the lesson, instead of assuming that I want to go to the party with you."

"Don't act like you don't want to…" He responds with a smug look. "Why else are you still single? We broke up four months ago."

I snap my head up and glare at the stupid boy. He has a lot of nerve! How dare he conclude that he has anything to do with my lack of a relationship; he talks as if I am desperately waiting for him to ask me out, again. I mean, how pathetic of him to even think that; for shit sake, I am the one that broke up with him! I'm about to give him a piece of my mind, when I hear Mr. Schue call upon Quinn.

"Quinn, you wanted to recite something, for extra credit, correct?" He asks, looking at the blonde, who nods and snaps her suspenders back on. "I mean, not that you need it or anything. You already have one hundred percent in the class." He adds, with pride, knowing that at least one of his students can actually say something other than "Yo quiero Taco Bell," in Spanish.

"I know; I just wanted to share this with the class." She answers, as she walks past me, toward the front of the room. I look at her clenched jaw, while she nervously picks at the clips of her suspenders.

"Hurry up, dweeb!" Shouts Finn, as he cackles and elbows me roughly, trying to get me to laugh along with him and the rest of the class. I glare at him and he just laughs harder, before Mr. Schue gives him a warning. I notice Quinn looking at my ex like she wishes she could shoot laser beams out of her eyes.

"Quinn, whenever you're ready…" Mr. Schue encourages with a smile. The blonde looks at me, briefly, and then glances back at Finn, who is still chuckling to himself. The blonde makes a "_hmph_" noise and tucks her thumbs under her suspenders.

"I'll be reciting a poem by the famous Chilean poet, Pablo Neruda; it's called "No Estés Lejos De Mí Un Solo Día, (Don't Go Far Off, Not Even For A Day)" and it goes like this…

_**No lejos de mí un solo día, porque cómo, (Don't go far off, not even for a day, because -)**_

_**porque, no sé decirlo, es largo el día, (because – I don't know how to say it: a day is long)**_

_**y te estaré esperando como en las estaciones (and I will be waiting for you, as in an empty station)**_

_**cuando en alguna parte se durmieron los trenes. **__**(when parked off somewhere else, asleep.) **_

_**No te vayas por una hora porque entonces (Don't leave me, even for an hour, because)**_

_**en esa hora se juntan las gotas del desvelo (then the Little drops of anguish will all run together,)**_

_**y tal vez todo el humo que anda buscando casa (the smoke that roams looking for a home will drift)**_

_**venga a matar aún mí corazón perdido. **__**(into me, choking my lost heart.)**_

_**Ay que no se quebrante tu silueta en la arena, (Oh, may your silhouette never dissolve on the beach;)**_

_**ay que no vuelen tus párpados en la ausencia; (may your eyelids never flutter into the empty distance.)**_

_**no te vayas por un minuto, bien amada, (Don't leave me for a minute, my dearest,)**_

_**porque en ese minuto te habrás ido tan lejos (because in that momento you'll have gone so far)**_

_**que yo cruzaré toda la tierra preguntando (I'll wander all over the earth, asking)**_

_**si volverás o si me dejarás muriendo. **__**(Will you come back? Will you leave me here, dying?)**_"

When she finished, the room was deadly quiet. Quinn was nervously shifting her weight between her feet. It took almost thirty seconds, which is actually very long for an awkward silence, before Mr. Schue wiped a tear from his eye and began clapping. Even though, only one person was applauding her, Quinn beamed with triumph and bowed to the class.

"That was absolutely wonderful, Quinn; how you memorized the whole poem and recited it with such accuracy and passion…Well, I'm very proud!" He pats the excited blonde on her back.

"Yeah, I have no idea what you said, Quinn, but that was like totally hot." Brittany says and claps her hands together a few times, before Santana shakes her head and stops her girlfriend, mid-clap.

If I didn't know any better and if she wasn't already with Santana, I'd say that Brittany was into Quinn. Great, like I need more competition. I glance over at Quinn, who is looking at me, but quickly looks down at her feet, as she makes her way back to her seat. She doesn't get halfway there before Santana sticks out her foot and trips her; the class bursts into laughter as Quinn nearly falls on her face, again. I turn to glare at my best friend, who simply smirks and shrugs at me. My glaring is interrupted by the lunch bell, and before I can get up and talk to Quinn, Finn grabs my hand and throws one of tree trunk arms over my shoulders and practically drags me toward the exit. Just as we reach the door, I look back at Quinn, who is picking up her abandoned Spanish book, on Finn and I's desk, with a hurt expression on her face.

Once Finn lets go of me, in the cafeteria, in favor for a lunch tray, I push him and straighten out my Cheerios top.

"Hey, what was that for?" He asks, crinkling his face.

"For acting like a caveman who is dragging his prey to the dinner table!" I shout, over the loud chatter around the lunch room.

Finn rolls his eyes and turns his back to me as he begins selecting his meal choices. I scowl and turn my back to his back, looking out into the mass of students, in search of Quinn and/or my two best friends.

Just when I'm about to give up my search, I spot Harmony walking in through the double doors, with Quinn linked to her, properly escorting her past the tables to the lunch line. Harmony doesn't bother acknowledging the stares that they receive, but Quinn looks anxious, as if she's waiting for someone to throw a Slushie at her nervous face. Harmony must have left Quinn stiffen as they come toward the jock and cheerleader table, so she stops abruptly and kisses the blonde, passionately and defiantly.

The open mouths of the popular kids is enough to satisfy Harmony, as she says something to them and pulls a flustered, but smug, Quinn away, continuing their path to the lunch line.

"Nice to see you, again, Rachel!" Harmony says, as Finn turns around and gives her a goofy grin. Her blinding smile turns into a pressed line, as confusion hits her face; she's probably wondering why Finn looks constipated. "Maybe you should consider adding more fiber to your diet, since your giving me that look of constipation," she suggests, after observing Finn's meaty lunch. Quinn snorts at the comment, and quickly covers her nose. Finn eyes squint and his hands clench into fists.

"What are you laughing at, dork?" He spits, as he sizes her up.

"I was just expressing my amusement at your ability to give a believable impression that your bowel movements are temporarily…nonexistent." She says, squaring her shoulders and lifting her chin slightly higher.

"How about I make you unexistent? !" He counters, shoving her, until her back is against the salad bar.

"It's NONexistent, Hudson." She corrects, before being spun around and getting her face dunked into the questionable salad dressing.

"Shut up, loser! This is for thinking you're so smart, when you're stupid for pissing me off," he laughs and lifts her head before pushing her face in the crouton bowl. "And this is for trying to get with my girlfriend, when you're such a dumb freak that you don't even know that she laughs at you when you get your ass kicked everyday!" He shouts, as he lets go of her head and she shoots up, her face full of bread crumbs and yellowish dressing.

The lunch room is laughing, and all the jocks are fist pumping and rooting for Finn, but all I can focus on is the fact that her face is crumbling, no pun intended. The fist pumping doesn't last long because Harmony shoves Finn, which doesn't even move him, but everyone knows she's pissed.

"I don't know who the Hell you think you are, asshole, but I suggest you think twice before you lay another one of your sausage fingers on my girlfriend! And just so all of you know…" she says, addressing the whole cafeteria, "I will undoubtedly rule this school, so if you want to survive my reign…" she turns her angry blue eyes at me, "back off Quinn!"

The room is silent; at least I think it is, because all I hear is my heart pounding ridiculously loud, as I see Quinn smile while Harmony wipes the salad toppings off her face with the napkins the jocks are handing her. When I can finally see Quinn's captivating hazel eyes, again, they shoot toward me for a few seconds, before she looks away, capturing Harmony's lips in a kiss…A kiss that should be for me.

Fine, if she wants to "move on" then I can too! I grab Finn's hand and kiss his shoulder, all the while watching as Quinn grips her suspenders in dorky anger and tries to will her eyes to shoot lasers. Yep, tonight's party will definitely be interesting.

**/END CHAPTER\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

****Party is coming up next! Again, I can't thank you all enough for the wonderful, humorous reviews, I'm stoked that you guys and gals take the time to comment :) Please, continue letting me know what you think about the plot development and what you want for these characters because I don't want to disappoint! THANKS, Lovelies!**


	3. Chapter 3: You're Such An Idiot

****FIRST – I really LOVE you all; your comments and alerts are very much appreciated! Honestly, I find pleasure in knowing how you feel about the characters and plot, so please don't deny me this happiness :) SECOND -Wow, I'm surprised that the reviews are so divided, regarding how you guys and gals feel about Rachel, now. I actually found myself a little more pleased with Harmony, in the last chapter, but don't worry…You never know what can happen, but one thing, I can assure you, that won't happen is me making Harmony seem like an actual bitch. If you haven't caught on, Rachel's opinions of Harmony are solely based on jealousy. Harmony may be a little "friendly" but she's not that much of a bitch, at least not any more than Rachel is, at this point. Anyway, now that THAT is cleared up…On with the story!**

**RECAP:**

_The room is silent; at least I think it is, because all I hear is my heart pounding ridiculously loud, as I see Quinn smile while Harmony wipes the salad toppings off her face with the napkins the jocks are handing her. When I can finally see Quinn's captivating hazel eyes, again, they shoot toward me for a few seconds, before she looks away, capturing Harmony's lips in a kiss…A kiss that should be for me. _

_Fine, if she wants to "move on" then I can too! I grab Finn's hand and kiss his shoulder, all the while watching as Quinn grips her suspenders in dorky anger and tries to will her eyes to shoot lasers. Yep, tonight's party will definitely be interesting. _

**CHAPTER 3: You're Such An Idiot**

The rest of the school day was horrible; I usually spend my free period on the field, getting in some extra Cheerios practice before sixth period Gym. Quinn normally watches me practice, while she attempts to act like she's listening to Coach Sylvester yell at her to "move her scrawny ass." I really don't know how many times she's been hit in the face with a ball, ran into someone else, or missed a jump on a hurdle because she was too busy staring at me and cheering me on, as I go through my stretches and cheers. By the end of the period, Coach Sylvester usually gives up on Quinn and just lets her do what she wants, which is talk my ear off. Coach says Quinn's badgering is more effective on me than her own yelling because I work harder just to tune out my geeky admirer. But today…today was different. Quinn didn't watch me; she didn't even say a word to me, not that I blame her. She was humiliated by Finn, in the Cafeteria, and I not only just stood idly by as it happened, I let him claim me as his girlfriend. Truthfully, I was furious with Finn; I really don't know what happened to him. We never really had a lot in common, but he was a good guy, until his popularity hit a new level; then he just changed from a friend, who I used as my beard, into a douchebag. I guess, I can say the same about myself. I admit that I changed a whole lot since becoming head Cheerio.

All the analyzing just frustrated me; I ended up leaving the field twenty minutes into my free period, and spent the rest of the time sitting in the bleachers…watching Quinn, as she humorously attempted to block the balls that flew at her, going at a hundred miles an hour. It was quite obvious that the others were not interested in actually making a goal, especially when all of them, including kids on her team, were now kicking at her…even when there was plenty of open space for them to score a goal. At one point, Santana kicked the ball at Quinn's "junk," causing the blonde to fall back across the goal line, as the ball rolled into the net. Coach Sylvester cackled and yelled "Way to add insult to injury, Sandbags! That goal was downright aaaa-rousing!" I could see Santana hi-five another Cheerio on the other team and I flipped her off when she focused on me, from the field, and shrugged before returning to the "let's-see-how-hard-we-can-kick-the-ball-at-Quinn" soccer game. I looked back at the dorky blonde, as she was barely getting up and readjusting herself, before the ball flew by her, missing by an inch. Quinn looked up and smiled at the failed kick, when the ball hit the side bar of the net and ricocheted, smacking her on the side of the head. Coach finally had seen enough; I always kind of knew that she had a soft spot for Quinn, for reasons that remain a mystery, but I was relieved when she pulled the human target out of the game and made her run laps…which Quinn actually walked, because she was busy with her…cell phone? I didn't even know that Quinn had a phone! I always thought of her as more of a natural communicator, but now that I think about it, I wonder why she never asked for my number. Not that I would've given it to her, anyway, but still…

I studied her as she texted something, before she tucked it under the strap of her left suspender…Yes. Yes, Quinn wears her suspenders with her Gym clothes. Apparently, she's traumatized from all the times people have pulled her pants down; that or she just really loves her suspenders…I mean, they are kind of cute, in a lame kind of way, but she just looks ridiculous wearing them with her cotton striped gym shorts.

I eventually walked back to the locker room when Quinn rounded the track and didn't even lift her big, nerdy head to acknowledge me, as I sat in the bleachers, with my eyes boring into her. The remainder of the day was a haze; at that point, all I cared about was getting home, so I can prepare myself for the night to come.

It was almost nine thirty when we pulled up to Puck's house, in Finn's Mustang. I could already hear the rooting and hollering in the front yard. I look up and see Karofsky and Santana carrying someone toward the trash bins, by the curb. Oh God, Quinn! I quickly get out of the car, as she's lifted and dropped into the metal can, which slowly tips over. Finn laughs and fist bumps Karofsky. Quinn crawls out and actually looks embarrassed this time, instead of her usual bravado, she just brushes herself off and hurries into the house. Santana is watching me; smirking as she crosses her arms over her chest, when I glare at her. She is my best friend, and all, but she's really starting to piss me off.

I stalk over and she chuckles, "This should be fun!"

"Shut up, Lopez!" I shout, pulling her to the side, so we are out of ear-shot.

"Oo, angry Berry!" She says, pulling her hands up in mock fright.

"You better be scared! I'm going to kick your ass, if you don't stop-" I clamp my mouth shut.

"If I don't stop what, exactly? Huh, Berry? Why do you want to kick my ass?" Her smirk is evil…She is doing all of this on purpose, trying to get a rise out of me…but why?

"Just…Don't be…This is just a warning!" I spit, after fumbling with words.

She's laughing, again. "You're an idiot, Berry."

"Excuse me? !" I yell, getting in her face. "If I'm an idiot then you're a fucking bitch!"

"Oh, thanks Captain _Obvious_! And just so it's clear…I _knows_ I'm a bitch. I was hoping I would get a reaction out of you…I _wanted _a reaction at you! I mean, you're the one who doesn't seem to know that you're an i-di-ot!" She mocks me further by patting my reddening face.

"I am not an idiot!" I shout, shoving her back, a little.

She scoffs and shakes her head a few times, stepping up and returning the shove. "Yes, you are, Rachel! You're losing the game and you don't even know it! God! You know; you're such a little egotistical, stuck-up princess that you're too afraid to admit that the biggest, lamest, but nicest, sweetest, always-been-there-for-you, geek in school is actually disgustingly perfect for you! I know you know it, Rach! And as much as you like to reject her and say that you're not interested…you are! You are pathetically interested! You've BEEN interested!" She stops to take a breath and to lower her voice, as she looks around to make sure no one is listening, before continuing. "Look, you may have been able to fool me, but Britt sees it; she always has; and now I do, too. But now that ol'blue eyes is the picture, you have to step up your freakin' game if you want to get it right this time. So, you need to stop acting like a major bitch to Super Geek; I'm talking more than just throwing her a bone…and _maybe _your dorky ass puppy will come back to you. In the meantime, I'm pretty sure she'll be boning her new pretty girlfriend."

I wince at the thought, as my eyes water. Santana notices and she wraps her arms around me, in a hug.

"I'm sorry, I had said all that, but you had to hear the truth, Rach." She explains, wiping my tears. "You're Britt and I's best friend and we just want you to be happy…and to get laid, for once," she laughs when I make a gasping sound, "even if THAT involves a chick with a dick and a stupid Superman obsession."

We both giggle at the odd, but accurate description of Quinn, and disconnect our hug when Brittany runs up to us.

"Hey, Rachel!" She hugs me tightly, almost too tightly.

"Hey, sweetie," I say, trying to return the death grip. She lets go when Santana asks her why she was running.

"Oh yeah! Puck and Finn are starting a game of Spin-the-Bottle."

Both Santana and I look at her, blankly; this is not run-worthy news…Spin-the-Bottle is just an excuse for the horndogs to kiss multiple girls, who are not their girlfriends.

"Why is that important, baby?" Santana asks, trying not to sound rude.

"Oh yeah! Quinn and Harmony are playing, too!"

Santana and Brittany stare at me, with wide smiles on their faces; I roll my eyes, and softly sigh.

"Fine! It's not like it'll land on her, anyway." I say, hiding my excitement, as I stick my hands in my coat pockets, privately crossing my fingers, while we walk into the house.

After witnessing some vomit-worthy make-out sessions, between Puck and two girls (the bottle pointed in the space between them, so Puck kissed them both), whose names are lost to me, Finn eagerly grabs the bottle and spins it, watching with attentive eyes. It slows down and lands on…

"Oh, Hell to the no!"

"C'mon, Mercedes! You're like the only girl I haven't kissed!" He whines.

"And I'd like to keep it that way, thank you very much!" She quickly counters.

"I'd like to second that," Sam adds, holding her hand.

"I don't get why couple play this game, if they're just gonna get all coupley about it!" Finn says, shaking his head. Puck nudges his shoulder and throws a nod in my direction. "Oh…I mean, me and Rachel are a couple, too, but we don't cry about the game. We're not lil' babies like you." He teases, at all the couples in the circle.

Mercedes and Sam look at each other, both biting their bottom lips, before Sam kisses her softly. "No tongue, Frankenteen!" Mercedes says, as Finn leans in and kisses her. After a second or two, she pulls away and wipes her mouth on Sam's sleeve. "Never again!" is all that is said, until Santana spins and proceeds to get her "mack on" with Brittany…and again, when Brittany spins and it points to Santana…with a little help from Santana's halting hand, of course.

It's now my turn and I instantly blush, before I even spin; I glance across at Quinn, whose staring at the bottle, wide-eyed and nervously playing with her suspender clips. I look at Harmony, who is staring at me, giving me that "I-know-what-you're-hoping-for" glare, as she moves closer to Quinn, until she is snuggled against her.

The bottle seemed to spin on forever. It was like my never-ending cycle of emotional torture, passing the many interested faces. Quinn looks like she's watching a cocked gun instead of a bottle. It finally starts to slow down, as it comes to its final spin. It passes Puck, who grunts; it passes Finn, whose confident grin falls; it passes Brittana, who playfully pout; it barely passes Samcedes, who immediately look to the person next to them; I notice Sam discreetly give his fellow geek a thumbs up, as the bottle finally stops.

It's quiet…too quiet. I should say something, but I don't trust my mouth, right now. Well, someone say something, do something, anything! I turn my head and give Santana a "I'm-an-idiot-help-me" look; she gives me the "stop-being-an-idiot-and-get-her" look. I turn my attention to Quinn, who is still staring at the bottle, not blinking, not moving, not breathing. God, do something!

"Woo! Woo!" hollers Brittany, which encourages everyone else to do the same.

"Oh man, this is epic! I can't wait to tell Kurt! I can't believe Super Geek is finally gonna kiss Rachel!" Mercedes hoots.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I don't know how I feel about that!" Exclaims Finn. "I mean, I'm not being a baby about it, it's just Quinn is like-"

"Is like what?" I ask, interrupting my beard.

"She's like in love with you, Rachel! It's different then when me and Mercedes kissed!" He says, making a valid point…only if he knew how I felt about Quinn. Santana scoffs, as if she can hear my thoughts.

"Listen, Potato Sack; it's just a game…Besides, Q-Ball has a girlfriend, now; so it's not like she's even interested in Berry, anymore…Right, dweeb?" Santana asks, directing her focus on the said blonde.

"Huh?" She squeaks, finally looking away from the bottle.

"I said, you have a girlfriend, now…So it's not like you wanna fuck Berry, right?"

Mercedes laughs out loud at the question and texts Kurt, while Sam watches Quinn, intently. Hell, all of us are watching Quinn. She blushes and yelps when Harmony lightly pinches her side. "Answer her." She tells her girlfriend.

Quinn furrows her brows and squirms, a little. "Indeed, I-I-…I do have a girlfriend," she starts out, "and Harmony is quite lovely, but I believe acts such as coitus should only be introduced into a relationship when two people are in love, therefore…No, I don't want to…Uh…have sexual relations with Rachel…or anyone, at this moment in time."

I can't help but feel rejected, but that's quickly swept away when I see how adorable she looks…Only she could use the word "coitus" and make it sound so endearing.

"Damn, that was way too long of an explaination, Q," comments Mercedes, as Sam pats Quinn on the back, as if he was glad she didn't say what he was thinking she would say.

"Whatever, dweeb…you still gots to kiss my bestie, or is kissing against the Dork Law, too?" Santana spits.

"Uh…no. I have certainly gotten my, as you would say, "mack on" plenty of times." Quinn answers, with a smug expression.

Everyone bursts out laughing at that, but they all shut up when Harmony grabs the back of MY Quinn's neck and pulls her in for a kiss, before letting her go and saying, "Don't use tongue on her, though."

Quinn just dazedly nods, but is shocked when I stand and pull her up to her feet, by her suspenders. I look at her and softly…so, so, softly press my lips against hers. I whimper when I hear and feel her whimper into my mouth when I lightly graze her stomach, over her shirt. This is amazing; our mouths move perfectly together. I'm about to deepen the kiss when Quinn is pulled away from me and Finn wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"That's enough!" He nearly yells, gritting his teeth at Quinn.

"I agree…" says Harmony glaring at me, before dragging my dorky ass puppy away.

"This is so going on youtube!" Mercedes says closing her phone, before running off with Sam.

I know it was just a kiss, but it totally changes everything. I look at my two best friends, with a gigantic smile on my face.

"Let the real party begin!" Shouts Santana, as she and Puck pass around the liquor bottles.

_**/**_**END CHAPTER\**

****Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I'll have more party fun for you all in the next installment :) I'm curious, though, as to how you all feel about the plot, so far? How do you feel about Fabmony and Faberry? What about the other characters? Brittana, Samcedes? I'm worried I won't meet expectation, so please let me know what you honestly think. Thanks, again, Lovelies!**


	4. Chapter 4: Am I Still Your Lois?

****Hello, Lovelies! How are you all doing? I hope you're swell; I also hope this chapter adds an extra smile or two to your face :) So after I read the reviews, which brighten my day, I noticed several of you have mentioned that you want dorkyduckling!Quinn to blossom into a beautifulswan!Quinn. I have given it much thought and have decided that I will try to work it into the plot (within the next couple of chapters), though it might not be a permanent switch because well…I kind of love writing geeky!Quinn. Also, I hear all of you, who still dislike Harmony; Faberry shippers are ruthless…I love them! For those of you who like Fabmony, I understand why…Harmony is better for Quinn than Rachel, at this point, BUT let's see what happens next! P.S. Santana fans, I agree…Faberry needs her.**

**RECAP:**

_Harmony grabs the back of MY Quinn's neck and pulls her in for a kiss, before letting her go and saying, "Don't use tongue on her, though."_

_Quinn just dazedly nods, but is shocked when I stand and pull her up to her feet, by her suspenders. I look at her and softly…so, so, softly press my lips against hers. I whimper when I hear and feel her whimper into my mouth when I lightly graze her stomach, over her shirt. This is amazing; our mouths move perfectly together. I'm about to deepen the kiss when Quinn is pulled away from me and Finn wraps his arm around my shoulders._

"_That's enough!" He nearly yells, gritting his teeth at Quinn. _

"_I agree…" says Harmony glaring at me, before dragging my dorky ass puppy away. _

"_This is so going on youtube!" Mercedes says closing her phone, before running off with Sam. _

_I know it was just a kiss, but it totally changes everything. I look at my two best friends, with a gigantic smile on my face. _

"_Let the real party begin!" Shouts Santana, as she and Puck pass around the liquor bottles. _

**CHAPTER 4: Am I Still Your Lois?**

"Christ, Berry! You're such a lightweight…I'm almost embarrassed to be your friend!"

"I'm not drunk, Santana!" I huff, while trying to look over her and her joined-at-the-hip girlfriend.

"Then why are you about to fall off the couch; leaning over all crazy and shit…"

I stop when her and Brittany laugh at my awkward movements because damn, I do look crazy…I mean, _THIS_ is crazy! I'm the most popular girl in school, at one of the most popular parties, and I'm practically stalking the most _un_popular girl…I can't believe it. I shake my head at my silent thoughts, and notice Santana staring at me, with a WTF look on her face. I give a half-hearted smile and look away in Quinn's direction. Occasionally I see Quinn glance over at me, but she's being discreet, as She and Harmony are talking to Samcedes. Quinn must be trying to explain what happened in a comic or something because she's waving her hands around like a weirdo, making action-like moves. Mercedes backs away when Quinn swings her right arm out and makes a "POW!" sound that I can faintly hear from my stalking post. Harmony laughs along with her and Sam, who is now play fighting with the other blonde. It's rather adorable seeing Quinn laugh and wiggle around like a happy puppy, but I frown when Harmony wraps her arms around Quinn, causing her to lean back against the kitchen counter with Harmony snuggling her.

Santana looks over her shoulder and at the shenanigans going on in the kitchen; she sighs, heavily, and turns her head back to stare at me. "That's it, Rach; if you're just gonna sit there and be a creeper, while Ol' Blue Eyes feels up on Dork-a-nator, then I'll just have to handle shit for you!" She pats Brittany's leg, making the girl get off her lap, as she gets up and walks toward the two couples. Meanwhile, Brittany and I stand on the other side of the kitchen, pretending to refill our not-really-all-that-empty cups.

"Sup, dorks," Santana says, welcoming herself into the circle and interrupting whatever geeky conversation that Quinn and Sam were having, as their girlfriends giggled at their nerd language.

"Santana?" Mercedes says, confused, "Why the heck are-"

"Hush, Wheezy," Santana deadpans.

"Hey! Don't-"

Santana puts a "talk to the hand" hand in Sam's face and steps in front of Harmony and Quinn. "Hey, Harmony…" she fake smiles at the blue-eyed girl. "Dweeb…" she adds, looking at Quinn.

"Normally, I would take offense, not to your childish name-calling, but to your intention to hurt me…BUT I am in far too good a mood, for your rudeness to have such an effect, Santana." The blonde says with a smug face.

My best friends scoffs, "Why's that? Is there some geek-convention coming to town or something?" She asks, rhetorically.

"Actually, that's exactly why!" Quinn squeaks out, with wide eyes and a dopey smile.

Santana looks taken aback, by the coincidence of her accurate guess. "Whatever," she says dismissing the news with a wave of her hand. "I need to talk to you about something…important."

Quinn's smile falls and her body stiffens, "Uh, what…What do you mean?"

"I _mean_, I need to TALK. TO. YOU. What? Do I have to speak nerd for you to understand me?" The Latina says, rolling her eyes.

"And what's so important that you have to talk to her, right now?" Harmony questions, with icy blue eyes, narrowed at Santana, who laughs when Harmony tightens her hold on Quinn.

"Aw, that's cute! You're getting all territorial because you think I'm gonna steal Super Geek from you."

Quinn furrows her brow, and Harmony remains silent, but boldly holds her stance.

"Please! If I wanted Lady Cock I would already have her…and that schhhhlong she tries to hide when she changes in Gym, but can't because it's just too…damn…big."

I grip my red Solo cup so hard that it cracks and the mixed drink Brittany made me spills all over my hand. Oh my God…the images that assault my mind.

Quinn looks like she's about to drop dead; the awkward tension slamming between Harmony and Santana…and herself…and Samcedes, who quietly excuses themselves, as they scurry away to watch from a distance.

Harmony clenches her petite hands into fists and steps up to get in Santana's face. "I think it's best for you, if you don't discuss _my _girlfriend's private parts."

"Ha, is that a threat?" The Latina counters, smirking annoyingly at the girl.

"Try me."

"Oh, I'd love to…But first…" She lifts her head to look up at Quinn, "I'd like to _try _out your…equipment."

"You, bitch!" Harmony shouts, as she shoves Santana a few feet back. I see my friend lift an eyebrow, as she laughs, with no humor, and puts her hair into a ponytail.

Uh oh! I drop my cracked cup, as I rush over to the angry girls, hoping I'd be able to stop my best friend from committing murder, in Puck's kitchen…I don't think a chalk outline would complement the floor tile.

Thank God, Brittany reaches Santana before I do; and the tall blonde calms the hothead down, by whispering something in her ear. I look over at Harmony, only to find that Quinn had taken her spot because she's shielding her angry girlfriend.

Santana's grunt steals my attention away from Quinn's half-scared, half-adorably mad face. "Like I said…I need to talk to you, _Quinn…_It's about the biology project."

We all look at the Latina…"What?" Quinn shakily asks, obviously confused.

"The bio project! You know that stuff we're supposed to do with the diagrams and writing and stuff…I need help."

Quinn is the definition of baffled…"That's why you want to talk to me?"

Santana nods, in a "DUH" fashion.

"You want me to help you? Right now? At the party?" The geeky blonde asks, scratching her head.

"Look, forget it, alright! I knew I shouldn't have even asked! C'mon Britt, I've embarrassed myself. enough!" Santana grabs Brittany's hand and turns to leave, when Quinn shouts…

"Wait! I'll help you…I mean, as long as you're nice to Harmony…and me?"

I see my best friend roll her eyes and after a few seconds of thought, she reaches her hand out to shake Quinn's. "Deal…Now, I want to talk to you, in private, about some ideas." Santana says, while walking out to the backyard, with Quinn trailing behind.

Brittany, Harmony, and I are left in the kitchen staring at each other.

"I have to text Lord Tubbington; bye!" Brittany exclaims, before rushing out of the kitchen, leaving me alone with the Quinn-stealer.

"Soooo…" I say, shifting my gaze around, avoiding eye-contact with her. God, this is awkward!

"That kiss…I admit was intense, but she's still my girlfriend."

"You're right…It was intense. It was intense because Quinn and I have history. She's been crushing on me since the third grade, when she would draw little comic strips of her and I as Super Geek and Lois! And that kiss? That kiss was the first time she ever got what she wanted from me. It was the first time I finally realized what I _really_ want."

"Oh, so alllll of a sudden you have feelings for Quinn, when she finally finds someone else to like? You're so full of it!" Harmony yells.

"I admit, my timing is horrible, but yes, I do have feelings for Quinn. I've always have; I was just too proud to accept it. And as far as feelings go…You've only known Quinn for one day; so technically, both of us are new to our feelings for her." I say, looking at Harmony intensely.

"What's your point?" She asks, getting impatient.

"My point is...Quinn's feelings for you are one day old, but her feelings for me are eight years old." I say, feeling an urge to shove Harmony out of the way, so I can find Quinn and save her from whatever conversation Santana is having with her.

"Yeah, that's also eight years of insults, humiliation, and rejection… that _you _gave her. I may have had her for just one day, so far, but I've treated her _soooo_ much better than you ever have, which is why I'm not threatened by whatever little plan you and your henchmen have to take Quinn away from me. Got it? Now excuse me." With that she brushes past me and heads to the long line outside of the bathroom.

When she's out of sight, I let my defeated body sag. She's right; she's been better to Quinn than I have.

I glance out the kitchen window and see Santana talking to Quinn in the very back of the yard. She has Quinn cornered and that's enough for me to run over to them.

When I'm within a few steps, Quinn looks at me like she can't breathe, which causes Santana to turn around and spot me.

"Sound good, Q-Ball?" Santana asks, smacking Quinn on the shoulder, in a faux-friendly manner.

The blonde just manages a nod and a gulp.

"Cool beans!" She then turns to face me and winks, as she walks back toward the house. Normally, I would follow, but I have to prove to Quinn that I have real feelings for her and that the kiss was more than just a game.

"Are you okay, Quinn?" I ask, moving closer to her.

"Yeah…I think." She answers, taking a step back, until she is pressed against the fence.

"What did she say to you?"

"Uh…nothing…Biology and stuff…projects…you know?" She's staring at my lips as she rambles, incoherently.

I smile, softly; gosh, she's cute. "Are you nervous? Since when, are you nervous around me?" I ask, biting my bottom lip, in a playful way.

"I, I uh…"

"You uh what?" I question, closing in on her and letting my words tickle her ear.

"I uh…" she trails off when I lightly scratch at her trembling stomach, just like when we kissed. "Toilet!" she whimpers out, defeated.

"What?" I stop and look up at her with an amused smile on my face.

"I uh, I have to use the toilet…pardon me!" She squeaks and scurries away as fast as her big Converse-wearing feet can allow her, without making her trip and fall on her face.

I follow her and pull her into an empty room, before we reach the bathroom line.

"You don't have to use the bathroom, do you?"

"Rachel…I…I-"

"I just wanted to thank you, Quinn." I look at her with sincerity in my eyes.

"For what?" She tilts her head in confusion.

"For helping Santana…even though she lives to make your life Hell." I make eye-contact with her, knowing that she will give in and tell me exactly what Santana told her…because seriously? We all know Santana doesn't give two squats about Biology. I know Quinn wants to say something; I can see it in her nervous eyes.

"Uh, yeah…sure…no problem." She half-smiles and backs up, as I move in on her. I'll get the truth out of her, eventually, but first…

"And, I want to thank you for being so sweet to me, all the time. I know I've been a bitch to-"

"Don't call yourself that. You're not a…b-word…You're just tired of me following you around; I won't do it any-"

"No, Quinn! I…" I press her against the bedroom door and I let my lips graze her quivering jaw line. "I never felt more_ special _than when we kissed. I'm so stupid for letting you get away, when _I had you so, so close_." I plant a feathery kiss on her ear, for emphasis. "Do I still have you?"

Another one of her whimpers is heard, rendering us both weak; because I'm teasing her and well…I am enjoying this entirely too much.

"Do I, Super Geek? Am I still your Lois?" I kiss along her jaw, until my lips are a breath away from hers. I get no answer, so I stroke her sides, remembering how ticklish she was, when she used to hang from the monkey bars, in third grade, and Santana and I would poke her ribs until she fell off the bars.

I'm rewarded with hearing her giggle and snort, as she sinks down against the door. I look down at her, as she rubs at her sides. She's on her knees, weakened and out of breath. I feel a wave of heat rush to my center. She's so sexy.

"You're more like my Kryptonite." She says, looking up at me, with a small dorky smile.

I'm about to pull her up to me, by her suspenders, when someone barges in the room, knocking Quinn over, from behind. Quinn tries to grab hold of my waist to keep from falling on her face, but ends up knocking me backward onto the carpet. I open my eyes, after a few seconds, and see Santana looking down on me, smiling like the Devil. She snaps a picture with her phone and I look down and see Quinn's face nuzzled in my crotch. I jump in surprise, and Quinn finally lifts herself off me…

"I'm sorry!" She squeaks out. Santana busts up laughing…like dying laughing, as Quinn scrambles to get up and runs out of the room.

"I hate you, Santana!" I shout at the hysteric girl, as I push her out of the room. I have to take care of something…if you know what I mean.

**/END CHAPTER\**

****I don't know how I feel about this chapter; I'm afraid it might come off as…well, I'm not sure, but yeah, maybe your opinion will help me direct the plot a little better. I'm curious about how you feel, at this point. I'm trying not to make Quinn bias, as far as Harmony and Rachel are concerned, but it's hard…don't hate her (or me) for it…but c'mon…Rachel is like…RACHEL. Quinn isn't gonna get any slack between her and Harmony's teasing. Just a heads-up! THANKS FOR READING, and let me know if I'm messing this up :-/**


	5. Chapter 5: It's All So Revealing

****Hello, Lovelies; nice to know you're still around and I hope you're all doing super :) I know I am, since Glee is back on, tonight! Any who, I tried to reply to all of you who have reviewed the last chapter, to thank you personally for your comments and suggestions (if I missed someone, my deepest apologies; don't hate me!) I also gave some, if not all, of you reviewers a bit of a heads-up on what's about to happen in this chapter and the near future; in other words, I gave out a couple of spoilers! I will probably continue to do so, so if you are interested in getting some spoilers, or getting your question answered, please just ask or leave a comment. I will definitely reply to you, personally with the goods. Anyway…ENJOY AND HAPPY GLEEDAY! P.S. This is, I think, the longest chapter, yet; and I still didn't include one tiny spoiler I mentioned to some of your reviewers, about a certain blonde defending a certain brunette, but don't fret, it will be in the next chapter, PROMISE!**

**RECAP:  
><strong>_"You're more like my Kryptonite." She says, looking up at me, with a small dorky smile. _

_I'm about to pull her up to me, by her suspenders, when someone barges in the room, knocking Quinn over, from behind. Quinn tries to grab hold of my waist to keep from falling on her face, but ends up knocking me backward onto the carpet. I open my eyes, after a few seconds, and see Santana looking down on me, smiling like the Devil. She snaps a picture with her phone and I look down and see Quinn's face nuzzled in my crotch. I jump in surprise, and Quinn finally lifts herself off me…_

"_I'm sorry!" She squeaks out. Santana busts up laughing…like dying laughing, as Quinn scrambles to get up and runs out of the room. _

"_I hate you, Santana!" I shout at the hysteric girl, as I push her out of the room. I have to take care of something…if you know what I mean. _

**CHAPTER 5: It's All Very Revealing**

I wake up to the God awful buzzing of my phone; it's Saturday morning and I can't for the life of me bring myself to get up out of bed. I was having the best dream, ever, and my it was ripped away from me by whatever idiot decided to text me at…730AM. What the heck? ! I ignore the text message and try to fall back asleep, hoping that my dream will continue. I want to recapture the moment, where Quinn and I are in grade school and we're playing tag. We're chasing each other, not really caring, who is actually "it," and I'm giggling so hard because Quinn is wearing that silly Superman cape she always wore to school, but I let her tackle me in the grass and we're rolling around and laughing. It's so sweet and innocent and pure that I can't believe that this dream could have been real if I had just admitted my feelings for the dorky kid. I'm trying so hard to fall back asleep, but my phone starts buzzing, again. For the love of God! I open the first text…

**San: Wakey, wakey, bitch! Britt and I are gonna pick ur ass up in 1hr! **

I roll my eyes because what the hell is so important that I have to get up at 730AM on a Saturday, following a late night of partying?

**San: U better be in the shower by now! And wear something sexy!**

Sexy? Now, I'm worried. Are they planning on selling me on the streets? Do prostitutes even have morning shifts? Are they undercover pimps? No, that's ridiculous…Wait, I do remember Santana joking a lot about pimp slapping people…could she? Oh God; is Brittany one of her hoes? ! Ugh, it's too early for this crap. I press my face into my pillow and wonder if Quinn is awake.

**Britt-Britt: San said if we get 2 ur place and ur not ready2go shes gonna go "lima heights on ur midget ass" I told her 2 b nice but I hope ur ready soon.**

Fuuuuckkk. I drag my body out of bed and get in the shower, after twenty minutes I'm out and blow drying my hair, while eyeing my closet for something "sexy." Believe it or not, I'm not all that secure about my looks and style. I just always wear my Cheerios uniform and put my hair in a pony. I never really had to buy "sexy" clothes. I just got away with tight jeans, a fitted top, and simple heels whenever I went out to parties or whatever.

When my hair is dry, I turn off the dryer and hear steps coming toward my room. A second later, Santana barges in, with Brittany close behind.

"What the Hell, Rach! We're gonna be late!" She shouts, as she walks over to me and starts combing my hair. Brittany rushes over and starts doing my make-up.

"Um, late for what exactly? You guys haven't even told me why you woke me up, anyway; and I was having a perfect dream!" I yell back, causing Brittany to pout, as she applies some light blush to my cheeks.

"We're taking you to go see your dork in all her lame, nerd glory." Santana says, testing the heat of the curling iron.

"Who? Quinn? Where is she? Is she outside?" I ask, now completely interested; I try and turn my head around to face Santana, even though I can see her in the mirror.

"Damn, calm your tits, woman! Don't cream your panties…" her and Brittany laugh at that, making me blush like a pervert caught being pervy. "Anyway, there's some geek convention going on today… You know; those freak shows, where people dress up as trolls and wizards and super heroes and all that crap. Well, all these mega -dweebs are going, so of course Quinn will be there. And being the geniuses and most awesome bff's, ever, Britt and I decided to have you surprise her, by showing up and hanging out with her, while she busts one over all the nerdy shit they'll have, there."

I instantly brighten up at this information. They both notice and before I can thank them for being so awesome, Santana rolls her eyes and says, "Just don't ruin it, bitch."

When they're done styling my hair and make-up, they look through my closet for something "sexy." Meanwhile, I find myself painfully giddy. I seriously feel so ecstatic and happy and nervous all at the same time; it's actually making my stomach hurt. I wonder if Quinn will dress up…Who am I kidding? Of course she will; she'll probably go as Superman…a lean, blonde, dorky Superman, but adorable, nonetheless.

"OH MY GOD!" I shoot up off my bed and rush over to my two best friends. "I'm not wearing anything in that closet!" I state, putting my purse on my shoulder and grabbing both their wrists, before heading out of my room and to the car, outside. "We have to go to a costume shop!"

Lucky, there's an open costume shop, several blocks away from the convention. I nearly jump out and rush inside the store, searching the endless racks of costumes and masks.

"C'mon, c'mon!" I whisper to myself, as Santana and Brittany watch me, completely confused.

I'm almost on the last rack, and it feels like I'm on my last breath, when…"YESSS!" I scream, jumping up and down, as I pull the costume off the rack.

"Oh…that is fucking priceless!" Santana smirks.

"Ooo! Yayyy; Quinn is totally gonna die when she see you, Rach!" Brittany squeals and claps her hands together a few times.

After thirty minutes of Brittany begging and crying for Santana to buy the costumes she wants them to wear, we finally leave the store with my Superwoman costume and San and Britt's Donald and Daisy Duck costumes. We change in the car and head inside. I'm instantly being eye-fucked by every guy we pass, until they catch glimpse of my Duck friends, then the guys just laugh and look away, thinking I'm crazy for walking around with two giant birds…when they're the ones dressed like elves and Harry Potter.

We sit down on a bench, when San complains that the duck feet are heavy and making her legs cramp. I keep my eyes on the crowd, trying to seek out my blonde Superman, but no luck. I huff and turn to look at my friends, who look hilarious in the puffy body costumes. I can see their faces, but their mostly covered by the large duck bills they are wearing. Santana has the funny little Donald Duck hat on her head and Brittany has the huge Daisy Duck bow on hers. I quickly snap a picture of them, with my phone, when they're not looking…blackmail…it will come in handy, someday.

I stick my phone back in my purse and readjust my revealing top. My cleavage is getting all sorts of attention and my skirt is much shorter than I thought it would be. Oh well, I just hope Quinn likes it…If she's even here.

"Are you sure Quinn's here, S?" I ask, trying not to sound whiney.

I can barely hear her with that ridiculous bill over her mouth, but I'm sure she says…"She said she was coming; she mentioned it at the party, when she was with Sa-" She stops talking and stands quickly stands up…well as quickly as her poofy costume will let her. "SAM! MERCEDES!" She yells, waving her plushy duck wings in the air.

I glance over and see the mentioned two; they look scared. Hell, I would be, too, if some life-sized Donald Duck was waving me over like a creep. Finally, Mercedes squints and walks a little closer, trying to see if her eyes are deceiving her…Nope, they aren't.

"Oh…my…God!" Is all Mercedes says, before throwing her head back and laughing that hearty laugh of hers.

"Santana?" Sam asks, as he walks over to us, pulling a cackling Mercedes with him. "Oh man, this is golden!"

"Shut it!" Santana snaps, blushing behind her duck bill. "I did for Britt, so I'll kick your ass if you make fun!"

Brittany then wraps her arm around Santana and rubs their bills together, sending Mercedes into another fit of giggles and buwhhaha's. Sam just nonchalantly covers his mouth, hiding his smile, and looking away; he finally notices me, and his eyes widen, considerably.

"Oh, wow…Rachel…nice costume." He says, trying to keep his eyes on my face, as Mercedes watches his reaction.

When she's sure that his eyes won't stray, Mercedes smirks and sizes me up, "Yeah, Rachel…I admit, that costume is sexy as all kinds of Hell. But why did you choose Superwoman?…Hol' up! Why are ya'll even here?" She asks, putting her hands on her hips. It's only then that I notice that she and Sam are dressed as Invisible Girl and Mr. Fantastic.

"We came to-" I start, but get cut off.

"We came to see what all the fuss was about, plus Britt forced us to, right sweetie?" Santana asks, giving Brittany that "go-along-with-it" look.

Brittany catches on somewhat quickly, and nods with a nervous smile.

"See? Now, did you two dweebs come alone, or are you with Super Geek?" Santana questions.

"What's it to you?" Mercedes sasses. Meanwhile, Sam is looking at me…Not in a pervy way, but in a "I-know-why-you're-really-here" way. It makes me feel nervous and embarrassed, so I shift uncomfortably, but he smiles and winks, before cutting off his girlfriend and my best friend.

"Quinn's getting some grub from the food court; c'mon," he motions for us to follow, so we all do.

I can see her, as she orders; she's pointing at the "Super Tub" size popcorn. It's a giant plastic tub, with Superman comic-strips printed on the outside of it. Even from behind, I know she looks adorable; her cape is slightly swishing back and forth as she digs in her Superman backpack for her money. She finally hands the guy the ten bucks and makes her way toward the tables, where Sam told her, via text, he and Mercedes would be. She's smiling and stuffing her face with popcorn, when she spots Sam, as he waves her over. She re-stuffs her face and looks back up, catching sight of me. She stops chewing, she stops moving, her eyes are as big as ever, and her mouth slightly opens, causing some un-chewed popcorn to fall out.

We're all looking at her, but her eyes are solely on me and my chest. She finally realizes that she's staring and that I can see her staring; and in her embarrassment or shyness, she quickly spins around, giving us her back. Santana scoffs and hi-fives Brittany, as they both know that my costume got the desired effect. Sam gives me that smile and wink, but Mercedes glares at me.

"Quinn! What are you doing?" shouts Sam, trying to get his friend to come over.

I notice the stiffness of her body, as she slowly, turns around with a cringe-like smile on her face, as she grips her huge, super-sized tub of popcorn, like it's a buttery, salty, lifeline. She takes baby steps until she's at the table and she awkwardly squeaks out a "hey, everyone." She makes eye-contact with everyone, except me. I try not to pout, but it shows anyway. Santana gives me that "say-hi-to-her-you-idiot" look, so I straighten myself up and with a bright and happy voice I say…

"Hi, Quinn; you make a great Superman!"

Her eyes look up from her popcorn and she smiles, shyly…"really?"

I nod, as I look her up and down; she's lean, but I can definitely see some muscle definition. I mean, her muscles aren't really all that obvious…I just happen to notice because I'm staring really hard at her somewhat toned stomach, under her fitted costume. Gosh, I always see her with gigantic piles of food on her lunch tray; for Heaven's sake, she's halfway done with her popcorn already, so where does it all go?

"Thanks," she regains her non-squeaky tone. "You look…"

I force my eyes away from her body, so I can make eye-contact with her.

"Desirable?" I tease, remembering she asked me the same thing, yesterday, in the school hall, when I was flustered by her combed hair…which is the same do she has now.

She smirks and lifts an eyebrow, catching on to my teasing. "You look-"

Her sentence comes to a halt when I stand up and do a little spin for her to see the entire get-up, low-cut top, skirt, cape, heeled-boots, and all. Before I can do the full 360, I hear an audible groan, that I know is from Quinn.

"You look totally hot, Rach," compliments Brittany, when I'm facing the table again. "Doesn't she look hot, Quinn?" I look at Brittany, surprised that she would pull a Santana and put Quinn on the spot like that, but I can tell she means no harm from it; she's just curious about what Quinn thinks.

"Uh…" the geeky blonde rubs at her neck and stares at the tub of popcorn, she's has wrapped up in one arm. "Yeah, sure…it's nice…it's all very revealing-I mean relative! Very relative…to the Super Hero theme, this year. I think you're actually the only one who came as Superwoman, usually girls come dressed as-"

"Wonder Woman?" I cut off Quinn, when I spot Harmony walking over, in full-blown Wonder Woman attire. Quinn turns around and see's her girlfriend trying to surprise attack her.

"Aww! I wanted to see if I could scare Superman!" She laughs and pulls Quinn in for a hug and a kiss, nearly smashing the tub of popcorn that the blonde has yet to let go of. "Sorry I'm late, baby; 730 is just too early for me," she giggles.

"Fucking ay," mumbles Santana, as she gives me the "this-chick-has-the-worst-timing" look.

"Oh hey, guys!" Harmony says with a girly wave. "Oh wow! You guys are adorable!" She points at my duck friends.

"Thanks!" Brittany squeals, while Santana rolls her eyes and crosses her wings over her chest.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Harm!" compliments Mercedes; Sam nods in agreement.

"And dare I say you two look _Fantastic? !" _She compliments, as the three of them laugh at her lame wordplay.

I look at Quinn, who is not laughing, and is stealing glances at me, between her focus on the popcorn and Harmony. I seriously don't think she's even noticed the two ducks sitting at the table, otherwise she would have cracked a dorky joke about it, by now…or would have been carried off in a stretcher from being murdered, by Santana, for said joke. I make eye-contact with her, and she visibly gulps. Is she scared of me? Great, that's just what I need! I frown and look away, as I sit back down in my seat.

"Rachel! So nice to see you!" Harmony exclaims, with an overly bright smile. I give a small wave and a little smile. I can feel her eyes sizing me up, so I look up at her. I can tell she's pissed, but she doesn't make it known. She suddenly turns her head to say something to Quinn, when she catches the blonde staring at me.

"Quinn," she says, trying to get her attention. Nothing. "Quinn!"

"Hmm! Huh?" She jolts as if she's been woken up or electric-shocked. "Sorry; what?" she asks, nervously smiling and blushing.

Harmony eyes her suspiciously, but doesn't say a word. Quinn shifts uncomfortably, and her free hand feels for suspender clips that aren't there, causing her fingers to fumble with the tub. "Popcorn?" she asks, holding out the snack to her girlfriend.

"No," is all Harmony says, as she turns her head to face Samcedes. "Ready to go?"

"Hell yeah!" shouts Mercedes, in a hurry to escape the awkward tension.

"Uh…Why don't you guys join us?" suggests Sam, who is immediately nudged in the ribs by his girlfriend. "I mean, they've never been to a convention before…Plus, I'm sure Brittany wants to get the most out of this." I smile at Sam's mention of Brittany…Smart boy; no one can say no to Brittany, without fearing what Santana would do to them in revenge.

Mercedes rolls her eyes, "fine, as long as ya'll are cool with it," she directs toward Quinn and Harmony.

"Yes! I mean…yeah…it's cool," squeaks Quinn. Harmony snaps her head to look at Quinn's eager face. "I mean, who doesn't want to be seen with Donald and Daisy Duck?" she says with a smirk toward my two plushy friends.

"Watch it, Super Geek," warns Santana.

"Sorry; did you say geek or beak?" Quinn asks laughing, as she jumps back to avoid Santana's swipe of her wing. "What damage do you think you can cause with that feathery get-up on?" snorts Quinn, as we all laugh at the bully being tease by the nerd.

"Laugh it up, dork. I'll _ends_ you." She threatens, with a pointed wing. Quinn just smiles, dopily.

When we get to the main area with all the booths and tables set-up, Quinn looks like she died and went to Heaven.

"Sam, look at that!" Super Geek shouts, pointing at the table with all the crates of comic books on it.

"Sweet! Let's go!" He grabs Quinn's popcorn tub and hands it to Harmony, and runs off with his fellow geek.

"Damn, you two got ditched for some coloring books!" cracks Santana, as she points and laughs at Mercedes and Harmony.

"Oo! Harry Potter!" Brittany screams and runs off to take a picture with some random guy, who is not in costume, but actually just happens to look like Harry Potter…glasses and bowl-cut, included.

"And you got ditched for a wizard!" chortles Mercedes.

"Whatevs," grumbles Santana as she drags me to a table next to Brittany and the creep, who is actually letting her take a picture with him.

I glance over at Quinn, as she and Sam sort through the comics, probably looking for special edition ones or whatever ones that are worth a ridiculous amount of money.

"You really like her, huh," comments Santana, who caught me staring at the Super blonde.

"Yeah," I nod and try to stop the awful feeling in my stomach, when I immediately think about how I screwed up and lost my chance with her.

"You fucked up," she says, as if it wasn't obvious.

"I don't need remainders, S," I say, blinking away the tears that are threatening to fall. God, when did I get so emotional?

"But she does."

"What?" I ask, turning my head to question my best friend, "What do you mean?"

Santana sighs and puts her hands on my forearms, "Don't hate me, but…" she actually looks worried and almost…scared? Great, now I'm scared!

"S…you're scaring me."

"I just…last night, at the party, when I was outside talking to Quinn, I told her that…Well, I told her that you fucked up when it came to how you treated her. And before you even say it, I know I fucked up, too. That's why I apologized to her for all the shit I did; and I promised I would stop tripping her, and throwing her in trash cans, and giving her swirlies, IF she doesn't cave under your flirtatiousness or whatever you plan on using to "woo" her. I told her that she better not coming running back to you, just because you smile at her or say something nice to her, because she deserves better and so does Harmony. And I told her that if she really wants you then she should make you earn her, you know, to not make it so easy for you." Santana takes a deep breath and lets go of my arms, "Don't hate me," she says, again.

I'm actually speechless; I'm literally shocked…How do I respond to that? There are no words, so instead I hug her. She cares; Santana actually cares, really cares.

"So you don't hate me?" she asks.

"No, I actually…just, thank you…You're right; I need to earn her and it wouldn't be fair if she gives in, so easily." I look back at Quinn, who is trying to decide between two comics.

"Glad you see it my way! Now, how exactly do you plan to win her over? Especially, with Wonder Woman, over there, stealing all your thunder."

"I don't know…" I say, walking toward the table that Sam and Quinn just left. They walk past us, engulfed in their new comics, and don't notice when I ask the guy what comic the blonde Superman put away and why.

"This one, it's an Action Comics issue and it has the first appearance of Lois Lane as Superwoman. The blonde was arguing with her brother," he must be talking about Sam, "about buying it, but she decided not to when her brother said that some chick Harmonica wouldn't like it, plus the price stirred her away, so she bought a couple of basic Superman ones, instead."

"How much is it?" I ask, praying it's not one of those thousand dollar ones.

The man looks at me and then over at Quinn; he smiles and quirks an eyebrow. "You're gonna give it to her?" he asks, nodding in Quinn's direction.

"As a gift, yes." I answer, not sure where this is going.

"Is that Harmonica?" He asks, throwing another nod in the same direction. I see Harmony holding Quinn's hand as the latter points at stuff in one of the comics she bought.

I nod and frown, turning back to face the guy.

"Alright, since I'm not a big fan of Wonder Woman, I'll help you out, here. This is at least a thousand, easy…" I cringe and deflate, "BUT! I think I got another copy of it back in my shop, so I can let this one go for four hundred."

I quickly look through my purse for my wallet and only find half of the deducted price. I eye the plastic card that my daddies gave me…for emergencies. I've had it for two years, and never used it once; and considering that this is a one and a lifetime chance that I'll come across one of these books, for THAT price…I imagine what face Quinn will make if I give it to her. She'd be happy, freakin' jolly, jumping for joy, and squeaking in her dorky way, with that adorable goofy smile…

"Do you take credit?"

The man smiles softly and swipes my card. "It's all yours," he says, handing me the comic in a bag. "Thanks, mister. Thank you so, so, so much!"

"No problem, Lois…And I wish you all the best with your quest to get Superman," he adds with a wink, as I smile and wave goodbye, as I skip over to Santana and Brittany, who are taking pictures with a group of kids being chaperoned by their parents. The kids look like they are at the happiest place on earth, I giggle at my Disney reference, and make my way to Quinn and the rest of them.

Thankfully, no one asks me what's in my bag; and the rest of the morning flies by. It's nearly noon and we're all back at the food area, refueling before we head back out to listen to the Q&A some comic artists will be having soon. We couldn't find a table with enough chairs so Harmony took it upon herself to sit on Quinn's lap and feed her nachos; licking cheese off the blonde's lips every chance she gets. It wouldn't bother me so much if it wasn't happening right next to me…Yes, just my luck that I got stuck sitting right next to them, while the other four are across from us.

"So, how do you guys like it?" asks Sam, as he and Mercedes share a milkshake and cheese fries.

"I love it!" exclaims Brittany, as she signs a napkin for some snotty-nosed little kid. The kid then shoves the napkin in Santana's face. She rolls her eyes and signs the napkin, handing it back to the kid, who runs off squealing in excitement.

"How about you, Rachel?" he asks me, directly.

Quinn nearly breaks her neck, as she cranes it to look at me. I look at her and smile, "I'm having a super time." Quinn smiles at my reply and ducks her head back, behind Harmony.

Harmony notices our shared eye-contact and she wiggles on Quinn's lap, probably trying to rein in her anger. It's not my fault that Quinn is paying me attention, not that it is Quinn's fault. We're just trying to be polite to each other.

"Harm," Quinn says, stilling her girlfriends wiggling hips, by placing her hands on them. Harmony just looks at Quinn and smirks, before getting up and excusing herself and Quinn from the table.

No one else seems to notice Harmony's intention, but after the whole hand-job she gave Quinn in Biology, yesterday, I know better…and Quinn does, too.

The blonde stops in her tracks, not allowing her girlfriend to pull her over to someplace where they can have some privacy. Harmony frowns, causing Quinn to feel bad and to look at her own feet.

"Baby…" she says, nearly drowned out by the chatter between the other two couples, who are oblivious to what's going on. She tugs on Quinn's hand, but the blonde doesn't move.

"I uh…I'm hungry," she answers, letting go of Harmony's hand, as she sits back down and continues eating her nachos…not very enthusiastically.

I quickly focus my attention of whatever conversation the rest are having because I feel like I've witnesses a very private, more emotionally-driven, interaction between Quinn and Harmony. I rack my brain for the right emotion that is coming off of Quinn. She looks…like she's trying really hard to figure something out, like she's concerned or…or worried…doubtful! She looks doubtful! This makes me sad, though…I've never seen this look on Quinn, before. She's always so sure, even she doubted I would ever say yes to her, she didn't look this confused about it. I want to ask her, what's wrong, what's going through her mind, right now, but-

"I'm going to the bathroom, Quinn. Meet you at the Q&A." Harmony says, eliminating herself from the picture, thus leaving nothing to stop me from asking…

"Are you okay, Quinn?"

The blonde stops chewing for a few seconds, and just stares at her nacho platter, before working her jaw, again and nodding yes.

"Are you sure? I mean, you can talk to me…if you want. You don't have to; especially since I'm sure you don't trust me," I say, almost rambling.

She finally lifts her eyes away from her food, and wipes her mouth with a napkin, burping in the process. "Sorry!" she says, instantly turning pink.

I smile and use my thumb to wipe the cheese she left behind on the corner of her mouth. I swipe it, pulling up side of her mouth; I smile when her corner of her lips doesn't fall back down, when I'm done with it. God! Her small half-smiles are freakin' adorable! I want so badly to kiss her, again, and just run my fingers through her hair. Damn it, focus! I shake my head clear of those thoughts and ask again.

"So, what's wrong?"

Her cute smirk drops, as she shrugs. "Nothing…It's just…I kind of…I don't know how…I…nothing."

I frown a little, "I may not be as smart as you, but I know for a fact that THAT made no sense, whatsoever."

This makes she smile, again, and I follow suit…how can I not?

"I mean…it's kind of…personal." She says, ducking her head and staring at her lap.

"How so?"

"I've just been thinking a lot about something that happened, yesterday, at school…and I guess, I'm wondering what it means."

I instantly replay everything that I saw happen at school, yesterday, at least everything that is relative to Quinn. Was it the falling over the trash can incident, or the swirly, or the new hair-do, or the wedgie Zizses gave her, or the poem she read…God, that poem…I'm stilling swooning. All those things were notable incidents, but I can't imagine her being so worried about them. Hmm…Oh, I know! The hand-job!

"Do you want to talk about it? We can go outside." I offer, even though our other friends are completely ignoring us.

"I can't…but thanks." She gives me a small smile, but it's a "very not-like-her" smile. This is upsetting me; she's obviously confused about something, and needs someone to talk to…Maybe, she's insecure about her…private part. I mean, she's been teases for it, but I for some reason I don't think that's it. She did mention that she wants to wait to have sex until-

"Is it about sex?" I whisper.

She immediately tenses up and cracks the chip she has in her hand. "No!" she squeaks. She wipes her hand and sighs…"Yes. I don't have anyone to talk to."

"What about Sam?" I ask, keeping my voice low and quiet.

She smirks and says, "he doesn't know any more than I do."

I look over at the blonde boy, "he's a virgin, too?"

Quinn lifts her finger to her lips, in a hushing manner. "He'd kill me," she says smiling.

I smile back, "What about your parents?"

Quinn shrugs, "My mom just tells me to wait until I'm in love and until I know the other person is in love with me, too." She says, furrowing her brows, "But she can't give me advice…she doesn't have a-"She stops and her ears brighten in hue. I know what she was going to say, and I feel my own ears get a little hot.

"What about your dad?" I ask, letting her know that I get it what she was trying to say.

"Pfft…He's…I can't talk to him." She says, re-stuffing her face.

"Why not?"

She swallows her mouthful and explains, "He doesn't accept it…He wanted me to get the surgery to make me _normal."_ She pushes the platter away from her, obviously losing her appetite at the mention of her dad.

I can't help but frown and feel angry…She may be geeky and clumsy and different, but it doesn't mean she's not normal; it just means she's special and unique. Allowing my body to do what it's been fighting to do, since the beginning of this conversation, I reach out and hold her hand in mine.

"He sounds like a jerk; and I'm sorry that you don't have anyone to talk to about it…I can offer my dads to you." I say, smiling brightly.

She laughs and snorts at my ridiculous grin. "I'll keep that in mind, thanks…but I don't think I'll need advice anytime soon. I actually need advice on…how to NOT get laid."

I instantly lock eyes with her. I probably look entirely too happy, knowing she doesn't want to have sex with Harmony.

"Why?" I ask, trying to not sound too interested.

"She's moving kind of fast…"

"You guys just met, yesterday." I state, agreeing with her.

"I mean, she's nice and she defended me, but what if she's like that with other people?" She's concentrating really hard. "If she already-" she stops, again.

"Just tell her you want her to slow down; if she gets mad then it's your decision if you want to go against your own morals." I force out, hoping I can keep myself from throwing in a subliminal "dump-her-for-me" message.

"But I kind of already feel like I can't get that moment back."

"What moment?"

She bites her bottom lip and fidgets nervously. "I should just talk to Harmony, first." She blurts out, and gets up to leave, finally letting go of my hand. "Thanks, for your help, Rachel" she turns to leave, but quickly spins back around, "and you look beautiful." She gives me that trademark smirk. I nearly melt in my seat, even though I know she's leaving to find Harmony, so they can talk. Oh to be a fly on the wall, during that conversation.

**/END CHAPTER\**

****Alright, some more plot development and some reviewers questions were answered in this chapter, so let me know your thoughts; and if this brings forth more questions, don't feel shy to ask me. I'll be happy to answer them and possibly give a spoiler or two for the next chapter. As always, I'm curious about how you all feel about the current progress of both Fabmony and Faberry and the other characters and how they fit into the plot? Also, this is my first time writing from one POV, only. It's difficult for me, and I hope it doesn't feel entirely bias or one-sided. I try to make Rachel, extra observant, so let me know if it's working? Anyway, thanks for reading and possibly reviewing. Also, don't forget to watch Glee, tonight! :) See you soon, Lovelies!**


	6. Chapter 6: AUTHOURS NOTE

****Author's Note**

**I'm so sorry, Lovelies! As many of you have noticed, you got an email alerting you of a new chapter for this story, but it was a mistake, on my behalf. It was my first time uploading a chapter, using my phone, and I accidently added the chapter titled "What Dog House?" to "Super Geek," when it should have been added to one of my other three stories, "This Is How It's Supposed To Be." (which you are also welcome to read!) Again, I am sorry for any confusion; don't hate me! I promise to have another chapter up for "Super Geek" on Monday, the latest. In the meantime, I wish you all a wonderful weekend; and I'll also be replying to reviewers today, with answers to any questions and a hint about what's to come in the next chapter :) **


	7. I Didn't Want To Do You Harm

****Hello, Lovelies! I hope you all had a beautiful weekend :) Anyone watch any football? The NFC Championship was pretty awesome, but being that I'm from the Bay Area, I hated seeing the Niners lose, especially over a fumble! A fumble! Ugh, sorry for venting lol. Anyway, moving on…I did respond to most of you reviewers on Friday, but I missed the late ones. I will, however, get those I missed on the next go-a-round :) Till then, here's the next chapter…**

**RECAP:**

"_Just tell her you want her to slow down; if she gets mad then it's your decision if you want to go against your own morals." I force out, hoping I can keep myself from throwing in a subliminal "dump-her-for-me" message._

"_But I kind of already feel like I can't get that moment back."_

"_What moment?" _

_She bites her bottom lip and fidgets nervously. "I should just talk to Harmony, first." She blurts out, and gets up to leave, finally letting go of my hand. "Thanks, for your help, Rachel" she turns to leave, but quickly spins back around, "and you look beautiful." She gives me that trademark smirk. I nearly melt in my seat, even though I know she's leaving to find Harmony, so they can talk. Oh to be a fly on the wall, during that conversation._

**CHAPTER 6: I Didn't Want To Do You Harm**

The rest of the day was uneventful. I was hoping to get some kind of read from Quinn or Harmony, giving me an indication on how things went between them, after Quinn left to find her, but they seemed fine. Following another four hours, we all called it a night and drove off our separate ways. I was disappointed that Quinn didn't pay me much mind; I wanted to talk to her, learn things about her…like what other superheroes and nerdy stuff does she obsess over? Does she still draw as much as she did in elementary school? Does she still have her old Superman cape? Will she wear it and perhaps build a time machine so we can go back to the past and I can make her mine when I had the chance? I frown at my desperate thoughts…But more importantly, I wanted to ask her about her parents because I couldn't help but get the feeling that she's lonely at home. It makes me feel terrible to know that not only is Quinn rejected by her schoolmates, and ME, but she's also not accepted by her own family.

I stare out the backseat window, feeling horribly guilty, as Brittany tries to get Santana to do a Donald Duck impression. I tune out Santana's squawking, geez she sounds nothing like Donald Duck, and I close my eyes. I let the guilt, regret, and remorse swallow me…I deserve to feel this awful, after turning her down so many times. I mean, I never was cruel about it, but I didn't give her the chance she is rightfully owed. She is the only one who ever attempted to actually woo me; she's charming and has always been the sweetest to me…and if I'm being honest with myself, she won me over a long time ago.

I wipe the tears that have fallen from my closed eyes and force out a laugh when Brittana tries to include me in their impressions game. Thankfully, it's too dark for them to see me silently crying in the backseat, as realization hits me…What if I'm too late?

When they pull up to my house, I thank my two best friends for their grand gesture, and I quickly make my way to my room, ignoring the hellos of my fathers. I immediately crawl under my covers, hugging the comic I bought for Quinn, as I let a deep sleep take over me. It seems as if I stayed in this exact position for the whole night…and all of Sunday.

Before I know it, it's Monday and I feel a whole lot better, knowing that I'll actually be able to see Quinn, in person…and not just in my dreams.

As soon as I reach the school, I park next to a car I haven't seen before; it's a beautiful shade of blue and it looks expensive. I turn to look at the interior when I see something that makes me sick to my stomach. The passenger seat is reclined all the way and is occupied by Quinn, who is flat on her back, and Harmony, who is on top of her. It doesn't take me a second to realize that they are making out…heavily. I feel completely shattered; and before I can make a run for it, the passenger door flies open, and I see Harmony being rolled off into the driver's seat, revealing Quinn's aroused lower half. I gasp at the sight and size of the bulge in her pants, but instantly duck when Quinn's upper half pops up and the blonde hurriedly stumbles out of the car. She stands up and goes to look at her reflection in the driver's side window of what she assumes to be an empty car. We both drop our jaws when we make eye-contact, and we instantly blush. Quinn quickly covers the bulge, aimed in my direction, with her Superman backpack and awkwardly speed-walks away. When she is out of my eye's reach, I look back at the open passenger door and see Harmony glaring at me from the driver's seat. I make an effort to look as if I didn't just see her and her girlfriend making out and then witnessing Quinn push her off and run away…but, as great of an actress I am, I can't pull it off, so I quickly exit my vehicle and jog inside the school.

Once I round the corner of the hall, where my locker is, I see my best friends standing in front of it. Brittany is the first to spot me and runs toward me.

"Hey, Rach! I just saw Quinn; she must of had to use the bathroom because she ran inside," she said pointing to the blonde's escape.

I smile at her, as a thanks, and quickly slip into the bathroom. It's empty except for the person, with the blue Superman Converse shoes, hiding in the last stall.

"Quinn? Are you in here?" I ask, knowing full well that those dorky feet belong to her.

"Rachel?" A click is heard and she pops her head out. "Is Harmony looking for me?" She inquires, with an innocent voice.

"I don't think so," I answer, stepping toward the stall. She sees me approaching and sticks her head back inside, locking the door.

"I'll be out in just a sec," she squeaks out, embarrassed.

"You don't have to; I just wanted to ask if you…You know; if you talked to Harmony, yet? I mean, it's none of my business, so you don't have to answer me or-"

"No." She deadpans, from inside the stall.

"Oh…Well, I guess I don't blame you. It looks like you're enjoying the intimacy," I mumble, wincing at how wounded I sound.

I hear the click of the lock, and Quinn walks out, her aroused state no longer evident. "After much contemplation, I decided to address her with my concerns today, during lunch…that way, if she gets upset with me, my chances of successfully avoiding her are significantly higher, what with classes and bathroom hide-outs." She explains, staring at her shoes. "I mean, I'm aware it's shamefully coward-like of me, but-"

"Quinn?"

The blonde's head shoots up and mine turns to see Harmony standing a few feet away from us.

"Can I talk to you, please?" Harmony asks, with no real anger in her tone.

I glance at Quinn, who nods her answer. "So, I guess I'll just be leaving now," I announce, awkwardly, as I back away from the couple, who stares at me until I slip back out into the empty hall; classes must've started already. I know I should go to my first period, but I don't want to leave Quinn alone with Harmony. What if their conversation takes a bad turn and Quinn needs help? I wouldn't leave her to fend for herself, not this time. Plus, I think they would appreciate it if no one barged in on them, while they discussed their sex life, or lack thereof. I quietly press my ear to the bathroom door and listen in on the duo.

"Why'd you leave?" Harmony asks, genuinely curious.

There's a few seconds of silence before Quinn speaks, "I uh, I needed to use the restroom?" I cringe at the uncertainty in her answer. It came out sounding more like a question, which is code for I'M LYING.

"Why are you lying to me?" her girlfriend responds, sounding hurt and suspicious. "Why was Rachel in here?" And there it is…I almost feel guilty, but I didn't follow Quinn to seduce her, like Harmony is probably thinking; I followed her because I'm worried about her getting taken advantage of because she's too embarrassed to enforce the fact that she wants to wait to have sex; and that all the make-out sessions and teasing is making it difficult for her to hold onto her morals. I just wanted to be there for her, as a friend.

"Harm, I left because I don't want to do something we're not ready for…that I'm not ready for." Quinn answers, honestly. A sense of pride swells in my chest, as a smile finds its way to my face. I'm glad she finally spoke up about how she feels.

"What do you mean?" I frown at the other girl's question…you know exactly what she means, don't make her spell it out for you.

"When I said I wanted to wait until I was in love, I meant it; and being that we just met three days ago, I don't think I can say that I am ready. I don't want to regret anything else." I wince at her wording; "regret" is such a strong word.

"You didn't put up much of a fight when I was touching you, in Biology," Harmony counters, with a bit of a bite.

"I…that…it…you caught me off guard." Quinn responds, weakly.

"So you regretted it?"

"I just-"

"You just said you don't want to regret anything else, meaning you regretted something already. So you regret it, right?" Harmony snaps.

"I didn't-"

"Why?" she demands, cutting Quinn off. "It wasn't sex; it was just a hand-job?"

"Exactly!" Quinn shouts, "It's just a hand-job…to you! You say it like it's no big deal, like you've done it a million times!" I press my forehead against the door and close my eyes; Quinn, for being so smart, you are horrible with words.

"What's that supposed to mean? !" Harmony yells, clearly catching Quinn's hidden accusation. "You think I'm some kind of slut? !"

"I didn't say-"

"You might as well have! For your information, Quinn, I'm not a slut! Before you, I only had two relationships, one was with a girl, but all we did was make-out. The other was a boy, and yes, we had sex. Lots of sex! But because we loved each other; we had a year of history to back that up!"

"Then, why-"

"I don't know, Quinn! I just did it, okay? ! I'm sorry if it was such a_ horrible_ experience for you!"

Well then…that was unexpected.

"It wasn't horrible, Harm! I just-"

"Okay, fine! I get it; it was too fast. I won't touch you anymore."

"I didn't say that I wanted you to stop touching me." Quinn responds. What if I say I want her to stop touching you? Does that matter? Probably not…

"Just don't act like you're not in love with someone…it's just not me that you're in love with! Right? Right? !"

Oh shit, this is bad. Shut up, Quinn; don't answer that!

"What? I'm not in love with-"

"Rachel! There you are; I've been in class, waiting for you!" Yells Finn, even though he's only inches from me. I back up against the bathroom door, with my hand on the handle. "Let's go, I'm tired of pretending to pay attention," he says, pulled me, roughly.

"Finn, I don't-"

"What the hell is your problem, Rachel? First you ditch me at the party and then you ignore me all weekend. Now you're not even going to class? !" He shouts, angry.

"You ditched me, Finn! And you didn't even call or text me this weekend, either. The phone works both ways," I say, with a hushed whisper.

Suddenly the bathroom door is pushed open, as Harmony walks out, looking beyond pissed. "What do you think you're doing, Rachel? Eavesdropping? !" She questions, while Quinn steps out and stands between her girlfriend and I, but faces Harmony.

"Relax, Harm; you're not mad at her, you're mad at me," she says, calmly, throwing herself in the line of fire, as she tries to call off Harmony's verbal attack.

"Shut up, geek! Nobody's talking to you! C'mon Rachel, I need you to take notes for me." Finn says, tugging on my arm.

Quinn spins around on her heel, "Do you hear yourself, you imbecile ? ! Why don't you take your own damn notes!"

"Screw you, Fabray!" He spits. "C'mon Rachel!" I ignore him and stand my ground, but he easily pulls me toward him, causing me to whimper at the hard tug.

"Let her go!" Quinn protests, as she scowls at Finn.

"Quinn," Harmony calls, trying to pull her away from the much bigger Finn, but Quinn shrugs her off and steps closer.

I should say something. I should tell Finn to leave me alone. I should explain to Harmony how I only stayed to make sure everything was okay…to make sure no one walked in on them.

"Back up, freak!" Finn orders Quinn.

"Not until you let go of Rachel!"

"You let go of her first! You've been holding on to her for years! She doesn't like you! Don't you get it? !" the boy yells into the blonde's face.

Quinn visibly shrinks a little, causing Finn to chuckle and tighten his hold on me.

"No," I finally manage to say, "No! Let me go, Finn!" I demand, squirming to get my arm free.

"She said to let her go!" Quinn repeats and shockingly throws a pointy elbow to Finn's face.

"What the fu-" He stumbles back, releasing me in the process, as he covers one of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but you gave me no choice, Fi-" She's cut-off by Finn punching and kicking the wall of lockers.

"You're gonna regret that," Finn promises, before giving Quinn a mean glare and stalking off.

I'm about to thank Quinn for her heroics, when…

"What were you doing, Rachel? Listening to us?" Harmony asks, still angry.

"Harm, she just got-"

"No, Quinn! Don't even try and defend her, right now." She deadpans, not even looking at her; she's too busy staring me down.

"I wanted to make sure no one walked in on you guys," I half lie.

Harmony studies my face, looking for the truth, but I don't falter.

"I don't think she's lying," Quinn says, giving her input, though I can tell she knows there's more to my lingering.

"Whatever; I'm going to class," Harmony says, finally giving Quinn the "I'm-mad-at-you-so-leave-me-alone-until-I-decide-to-forgive-you" look.

Quinn isn't stupid; she knows she may have won the fight with Finn, but she lost the one with she had with her girlfriend. She knows that she hurt her, "I didn't want to do you harm!" She shouts out to her girlfriend, who is halfway down the hall.

"Obviously!" she yells back, without turning around.

Quinn looks confused for a few seconds, but then slaps her forehead, once she realizes that "I didn't mean to do you harm" can also sound like "_**I didn't**_ _**want to do you,**_ _**Harm(ony)**_." Wonderful choice of words, Quinn; way to rub it in…

"I'm horrible with words," Quinn says, more to herself, than to me.

"I agree," I tease, hoping to lighten the mood.

She smiles and sighs, "Sorry about hitting your boyfriend," she apologizes, looking away with a slightly pained expression on her face.

"He's not my boyfriend…not anymore. He's a stupid jerk." I say, moving closer to her and catching her eyes with mine. "Thank you for saving me, Super Geek." I smile and gently rub the elbow she used to hit Finn.

I can see her throat tighten as she gulps; she's so nervous…it's adorable. I laugh when she starts playing with her suspender clips, before I rest her fidgety fingers by stroking them with my calm ones.

"I mean it, Quinn. You've always been there for me…always. And I never gave you the proper thanks; but I plan on being there for you, from now on…as a friend, of course. I don't want Harmony to murder me," I say jokingly, but we both have small frowns on our faces. I wonder if she's as disappointed, at hearing the "as a friend" part that came out of my mouth, as I am. I look up into her eyes for some kind of sign, clue, anything, but Quinn just looks away and tries not to tremble when I caress her fingers. I should stop…

"Anyway," I say, interrupting our moment, "I also wanted to give this to you…" I sort through my binder, as I look for the book, "I saw you looking at it at the convention and I wanted to get it for you." I finally pull out the comic and hand it to her.

She immediately pulls her hands up to her mouth to cover the dorky squeak of joy. "Are you-…This is-" She fumbles over her words, as she holds the comic, and doesn't bother trying to hide her trembles. "Rachel…" she looks at me and I can see the excitement and disbelief and… "you're amazing!" She pulls me into a hug and laughs when I smile against her neck. "Thank you! Thank you! This is beyond…I mean, you didn't have to; this is really expensive. I'll pay you back, I prom-"

"No! No, Quinn. It's a gift…a small thank you, actually." I explain. "It's the least I can do, after everything you've done for me over the years."

"But I'm not nice to you just so I can get really cool comics, in return," Quinn jokes, but means every word, as she carefully puts the book in her backpack.

"I know, Quinn. That's why you really deserve it…and so much more. I hope you let me prove it to you." I respond, swooning at the sight of her intense eyes on me. I feel myself melting when she gives me one of her cute half-smiles; I decide to leave before I pool at her feet. "So, I should go…" I say, breaking Quinn's adorable face.

"Oh yeah…classes." She responds, trying to refocus.

I giggle at her slight mental disarray, "See you later, Super Geek!" I tease, looking over my shoulder, and smirking at her.

She smirks back, "Later, Kryptonite!"

I turn around to tease her some more, but I'm left smiling to myself, because she's already running down the hall, victorious hands in the air and the cape on her Superman backpack fluttering behind her.

**/END CHAPTER\**

****Whew, finally finished…and look at that; I made my Monday, at the latest, deadline :) Hope it was worth the wait, Lovelies. As always, feel free to ask any questions or you know…declare your love for Fabmony or Faberry lol. Anyway, I actually think this is one of my favorite chapters, so far, so I'm curious to know if you feel the same? Let me know what you think and I'll answer questions and spill some spoilers for my wonderful reviewers :) Seriously, I love you all! See you soon, and thanks a million!**


	8. Anything You Can Do

****So, first things first, I want to apologize for taking a while to get back to everyone who reviewed. I've had a hectic week, what with work and getting ready for today (1****st**** day of the new semester!) and I also had to deal with other peoples' drama, which I rather they have saved for their mama :) Anyway, I'm trying to maintain a weekly update for each of my stories, so if I'm a day or so late…my apologies! Second, of course I want to thank all of you wonderful people, who continue to share your comments with me and also all the readers for checking in from time to time. THANK YOU, LOVELIES! **

**RECAP:**

"_But I'm not nice to you just so I can get really cool comics, in return," Quinn jokes, but means every word, as she carefully puts the book in her backpack._

"_I know, Quinn. That's why you really deserve it…and so much more. I hope you let me prove it to you." I respond, swooning at the sight of her intense eyes on me. I feel myself melting when she gives me one of her cute half-smiles; I decide to leave before I pool at her feet. "So, I should go…" I say, breaking Quinn's adorable face._

"_Oh yeah…classes." She responds, trying to refocus. _

_I giggle at her slight mental disarray, "See you later, Super Geek!" I tease, looking over my shoulder, and smirking at her. _

_She smirks back, "Later, Kryptonite!"_

_I turn around to tease her some more, but I'm left smiling to myself, because she's already running down the hall, victorious hands in the air and the cape on her Superman backpack fluttering behind her. _

**CHAPTER 7: Anything You Can Do…**

Walking out of my first period class was easy enough; since Finn stomped out without giving me the time of day…I was pleasantly relieved that he was still too upset to acknowledge me. I did however feel painfully queasy at the idea of an angry giant roaming the halls, especially when I knew he wanted to snap Quinn like a toothpick and fling her remains and slender limbs all along the school corridors. With that horrifying imagery stabbing my mind I quickly made my way to my locker, needing to find Quinn waiting there for me…I mean, for Harmony…so I can breathe evenly, again, knowing that she's safe.

Sure enough, when I round the corner, I see the blonde girl standing between my locker and Harmony's. Quinn looks a little distraught, as she tries to get a word in, but her girlfriend is talking over her. I want to get closer, so I can switch my books and maybe listen in, but I learned my lesson this morning, so I just hang at the end of the hall until Harmony slams her locker shut and walks away, leaving a cutely aggravated Quinn behind. I've never seen the geeky girl agitated before, so when she ruffles her own hair in frustration I can't help but giggle. I make my way over and poke her side, to get her attention, and to keep her from tangling her fingers in her golden mane.

"Hey, Quinn," I say with a smile, hoping to lighten her mood.

"Grr!" Is all she says, as she picks at her suspender clips.

I turn, a little shocked and aroused by her semi-angry and semi-erotic grunt, only to laugh out loud at what I see. "Quinn, you look like a lion with some serious bed hair!"

"Rawrrr!" She playfully roars and pretends to paw at me, as I try not to drop my books from laughing so hard. She's about to actually "paw" at my back when I hear the familiar hard snap of her suspenders and she lets out a whine.

"Nice hair, furball!" Santana says wickedly, as she gets Quinn in a playful headlock and ruffles her hair some more.

"Ahh, quit it!" Quinn laughs out loud and snorts as I join in and continue softly poke her sides. Santana is still holding her in place, as we walk toward second period class. I'm walking behind them, giving me easy access to her ticklish sides and a great view of her ass, as she's bent over, trying not to stumble as she Santana leads her down the hall. We finally relent when we're outside the Biology room. Santana smirks and pretends to reach for Quinn's suspenders again, just to get the blonde to yelp and back up into me, in order to avoid the snap. I wrap my arms around her waist, from behind, to steady us after our small collision. It's not a second later that I find myself pressing my face between Quinn's shoulder blades. God, she's so cuddly for being lean-muscled and a little scrawny; and she smells so good…like clean laundry. I have to find out what detergent she uses. I stand on my toes and graze my nose on the nape of her neck, and I have to fight the urge to nibble on the soft kissable skin.

"Uhh, Rachel?" I hear Quinn squeak out, between shaky breaths.

"Oh my God! I'm-I um- I'm sorry!" I stutter pathetically. Santana laughs her evil laugh, again and pulls me into the classroom, after winking at the flustered blonde.

Quinn follows us inside, shortly after, as she goes to sit next to Harmony, who eyes her and her messy hair suspiciously. I see Quinn try and hold Harmony's hand, but Harmony pulls hers away and focuses on listening to 'scalled talk about the digestive system. I frown when Quinn does; I wish I could make her smile like she was this morning when I gave her the comic. Well, I have plenty of time to get some more adorkable smiles from her, since I can sit next to her in Spanish and maybe even talk to her later while she's in Gym and I'm practicing. Plus, there's Glee Club today, so I'll see her there, too. Oh, I know! I can sing to her! She always says how much she loves my voice. I should totally sing to her; God knows she's sang enough songs for me, even if she didn't outright dedicate them, as such…It's just kind of obvious, with the longing stares she gives me when her soft voice caresses my ears; they always make my heart beat rapidly and my head feel light. God, I would do anything to get her back…I want her back so bad.

Like a light bulb flashing on above my head, an idea hits me and I quickly scribble out a note for Santana to read: "I need you and Britt to help me sing a song in Glee, today…PLEASE?"

Santana gives me a quizzical look and writes: "You finally gonna sing to Super Geek?"

"YES! I have the perfect song!" I slide the paper back to Santana, with a big excited smile on my face.

My best friend looks at me and scoffs, before rolling her eyes and jotting something down: "Alright geez, calm down…What lame Broadway song do you-"

I grab the paper back from the Latina, who sucks her teeth at me, before she can finish writing.

"No Broadway…Just one word…MICHAEL!"

Santana takes one look at the last pronoun and says "Shit yeah!" causing the entire class to glance at her, startled. "What? ! Isn't that what we're learning about?...Shit?" The class erupts into laughter, as scolds her and continues describing how a bowel movement works.

After Biology, Santana sent a text to Brittany and we met up with her in the empty auditorium to practice the song…What? Cutting the rest of our classes is totally worth it. I love my best friends, sacrificing their education and their asses (once Coach Sylvester finds out we skipped) just to help me, their miserable friend, get my loveable dork back. I did, however, miss hearing Quinn speak in her sexy Spanish and seeing her run around in her tight gym shorts, that did nothing to hide her delicious looking append-

"Rach! Watch your feet," shouts Santana, as I step on her foot.

"Oh, sorry! I was-"

"Totally thinking about Quinn and her sexy part," Brittany deadpans.

I glance at her, surprised that she knew what I was daydreaming about. "I-I-I was just,"

"Save it, perv," my other best friend says, with a wave of her hand. "Let's just try and get this right, because I refuse to be a part of this if it' gonna be a train wreck, so get your mind out the gutter."

The rest of the day, flew by and I'm feeling entirely too anxious to keep still, as the three of us walk toward the choir room. My palms are sweating, my fingers are twitchy, my stomach is flip-flopping, and I can't, for the life of me, stop chewing on my bottom lip.

"Jesus Christ, Rach! Calm your tits; you're making me want to knock you unconscious, just to get you to stop being a spaz." Santana blurts, trying to look annoyed, but I can tell she's amused by my nervousness.

"San, be nice," scolds Brittany, as we reach the choir room. I immediately stop at the door, too paralyzed to reach for the handle.

"What the fuck; what's the matter with you," Santana asks, actually sounding a bit concerned.

"I can't…I'm too nervous! What if I mess up? ! She'll think I'm a loser! I'll just embarrass her!" I turn to run away, but my friends grab my arms and pull me back.

"Goddamn it, Berry! Pull your shit together! The three of us didn't just sign our own names on Coach's Hit-List for you to just pussy-out!" Santana shouts, trying not to attract the attention of some lingering students.

"C'mon, Rachel. You won't mess up, you're a great singer and Sanny and I are totally awesome, so chances are everyone will be paying attention to us, anyway…except Quinn, but you know she'll never think anything bad about you," Brittany explains, with a confident smile.

The only thing I can do is nod…God, I wish I was paying attention in Biology because I need to know if I'm about to throw up or crap my Spankies. I look inside the room, through the little window on the door, and see Quinn, in the front row, showing Sam the comic I gave her this morning. They're both smiling and Sam pats her shoulder and winks before she stuffs it safely into her backpack, again…away from Mercedes' narrow eyes.

When Quinn zips her backpack up, she looks over and sees me in the window. She waves, excitedly, forcing me to open the door to avoid looking like a creeper watching her behind a closed door.

I find my Cheerio-confidence, as the three of us glide into the room, as all eyes fall on us. I wink at Quinn, before I lead my friends to the back row.

When we settle in, Mr. Shue decides to take advantage of the quiet group of Gleeks and says, "Alright! Anyone got anything to share?" He claps his hands together, once, and scans the room for a volunteer. I stare at the back of Quinn's head as she looks around the room, just as hopeful as Mr. Schue.

Santana nudges my leg, with her own leg, and I snap out of my distraction. "Mr. Schue, Brittany, Santana, and I would like to perform, since obviously no one else here is willing to entertain," I say as coolly and Rachel-like as possible, even though I feel like running away, screaming "FIRE!"

Mr. Schue simply motions for us to take it away, so we get up and saunter to the front of the room, as I lightly brush my skirt against Quinn's exposed arm. She just looks up at me and gulps, already intrigued.

While Santana hands the band the music sheets I smile at the entire room, finally noticing that Finn is absent…thank God. I focus my dazzling grin on Quinn, whose eyes widen in surprise at this special attention. Without looking away from her, I say "I'd like to dedicate this song to my unsung hero."

At that Santana signals the band to start, drifting into an upbeat rhythm, as the three of us sway our hips. I slowly inch forward, while my friends inch back, allowing me to take center; and with new found confidence I sing:

_**Uh-huh huh huh huh**_

_**Let me tell you, now**_

_**Uh-huh**_

_**When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around**_

_**Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd**_

_**But someone picked you from the bunch; one glance was all it took**_

_**Now it's much too late for me to take a second look**_

I do a goofy double take at Quinn, to emphasize the last line and continue…

_**Oh baby, give me one more chance**_

…as San and Britt use old-school Mo-Town steps, while they sing the back-up vocals…

_**(show you that I love you)**_

_**Won't you please let me**_

_**(back in your heart)**_

_**Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go**_

_**(let you go, baby)**_

_**But now since I see you in her arms**_

_**(I want you back)**_

_**Yes I do now**_

_**(I want you back)**_

_**Ooh ooh baby**_

_**(I want you back)**_

_**Ya ya ya ya**_

_**(I want you back)**_

_**Na na na na**_

I quickly fall into my shining star mode, once I realize the club is singing along and clapping their hands to the beat, except Quinn, who is just staring at me…amazed? I have to show her I'm serious; moving directly in front of her, I playfully grab her hands and move them up and down, as I sing to her:

_**Trying to live without your love is one long sleepless night**_

_**Let me show you, girl, that I know wrong from right**_

_**Every street you walk on, I leave tearstains on the ground**_

_**Following the girl I didn't even want around – Let me tell you now!**_

_**Oh baby, all I need is one more chance**_

_**(show you that I love you)**_

_**Won't you please let me**_

_**(back in your heart)**_

…I stroke her chest with my finger…

_**Oh darling I was blind to let you go**_

_**(let you go baby)**_

_**But now since I see you in her arms**_

…I pull away from her and turn to face my friends, as they harmonize perfectly, but I also see Harmony by the door…

_**Uh-huh(A buh buh buh buh)All I want! (A buh buh buh buh)All I need! (A buh buh buh buh)All I want (A buh buh buh buh) All I neeeed! **_

…I recover from the surprise appearance and turn back to sing the rest of the song, trying not to let the other girl's disturbance phase me. I finish singing…

_**I want you back!**_

...and longingly looking at Quinn. The class claps, rooting and hollering in excitement, but my hero is just sitting and smiling…seemingly dazed.

"Awesome job, ladies!" Mr. Schue says, "Anyone willing to try and top that?" he playfully dares.

"I actually would like to sing something." Harmony says, announcing herself because nobody else seemed to notice her when she walked in. There's an awkward silence, obviously because everyone knows I just sang to her girlfriend.

I see Mercedes glance at me, before saying "I'd love to hear your song, Harmony."

"Me too," pipes up a distracted Quinn, who receives a glower from Harmony, in return.

"Well, alright! We always love getting new members, so whenever you're ready!" Mr. Schue exclaims, oblivious to the tension in the room.

Santana, Brittany, and I make our way back to our seats, while Harmony glares at me as she hands the band and the band's back-up singers some music sheets.

She takes front and center, and after a few seconds, and a small smirk in my direction, she signals the band – Horns and drums jump to life, and shortly after a strong and unwavering voice fills the voice:

_**Tiiiimes have changed; and we've often rewound the clock,**_

_**since the Puritans got a shock, when they landed on Plymouth Rock**_

_**iiif today…Any shock they should try to stem**_

'_**stead of landing on Plymouth Rock,**_

_**Plymouth Rock….**_

She and the band pause, as she looks straight at me and my friends, pointing with both index fingers.

…_**would land on them.**_

Holy shit! I see Brittany grab Santana's hand and I feel Santana tense up beside me. Before the rest of the club can hear my voice crack out a nervous whimper, the band , back-up singers, and Harmony start up, again.

_**In olden days a glimpse of stocking**_

She lifts her leg onto Quinn's lap and pulls up her long skirt until some of her thigh shows, then quickly pulls it off as she puts her hand over her hand, in faux-manner and sings:

_**was looked on as something shocking**_

_**But now, God knows…Anything goes.**_

_**Good authors, too, who once knew better words**_

She drifts over and grabs a comic from Sam's lap and flips through it

_**Now only use four letter words**_

She tosses it back on his lap, dismissively

_**Writing prose…Anything goes.**_

I feel my stomach twist when she looks up at me and continues:

_**Anything you can be, I can be greater**_

_**Sooner or later, I'm greater than you.**_

_**(No, you're not) Yes, I am. (No, you're not) Yes, I am. (No, you're not) Yes, I am. Yes, I am.**_

Suddenly the bands kicks into a high-gear solo, as Harmony breaks into a complicated dance routine.

_**The World has gone mad today. And good's bad today. And black's white today. And day's night today!**_

_**When most guys today that women prize today are just silly gigolos.**_

I shift nervously when Harmony weaves and spins up the rows and through chairs to stand, coincidently, in the back…next to me. Everyone follows her graceful movements, including Quinn, as she folds her arms and smirks:

_**Any note you can hold, I can hold longer**_

_**I can hold any note longer than you**_

_**(No, you can't) Yes, I can. (No, you can't) Yes, I can. (No, you can't) Yes, I can. Yes, I…..**_

I want to say she can't, but as she belts out that "I" I stiffen my posture, trying to look unimpressed, while she deadpans my thoughts with…

_**YES I CAN!**_

It's quiet…too quiet.

"WOW! That was…Wow, thank you so much for that performance," praises Mr. Schue.

"Yeah, you got some pipes in you," Puck hints at the innuendo and smirks.

"You were…great, Harm. I mean…You really-You're-" Quinn attempts to speak.

"You're very welcomed to join!" finishes Mr. Schue.

"I would love to," Harmony says with a big smile, as she takes a seat next to Quinn.

"Fuckin', ay" mutters Santana.

I feel sick…like I want to die sick. I want to exit the room, and possibly punch Harmony's lights out, but I can't manage to do anything but stare at Quinn. She has her fingers woven with Harmony's, as Harmony focuses on whatever lesson Mr. Schue is talking about. I notice Quinn look to the side, as she glances at me from her peripheral vision. Our eyes connect and she turns her head to look at me more comfortably; she frowns when she notices my faux-smile. She knows my ego is shattered, that I have been outdone, if not matched…how pathetic. Just when I think she's going to turn back around, she gives me one of her adorable half-smiles and mouths "you were perfect," and when she's satisfied with having unknowingly made me swoon, she turns around to pay attention.

I weakly whimper, completely trying to hold myself together after being dismantled by Quinn's sweet, yet simple little gesture. "My hero," I hear myself softly sigh, as Santana scoffs and says…

"Freakin' charming."

****Okay, I hope you Faberry shippers don't hate me too much, but it had to be done…Rachel had to met her match, for the sake out humbleness and of course…for Quinn to make her feel better. As for you Fabmony shippers, I hope you thoroughly enjoyed Harmony fighting back and upstaging Rachel. As for the ending…I'll let you all express your feelings about that. Anyway, as always let me know what you liked, didn't liked, loved and hated. Also I was asked to maybe include different POV's (specifically Quinn's and/or Harmony's) soooo, let me know if that is something you'd be interested in (say which one, if any, of the two you want to see.) THANKS FOR YOUR TIME, LOVELIES! **

**P.S. And like always…comment and you shall receive answers and spoilers :)**


	9. Sexy Decoy

****Hello, Lovelies! I'm like 99.9 percent sure I got to everyone who reviewed, with an exception of a few who disabled their private messaging. Also, due to the short amount of time I had to respond back to everyone, my messaging skills are sloppy and often rushed, so I may have messed up with trying to copy and paste JUST the spoiler section into some of the messages….my apologies to those of you who had to deal with that poorly executed plan :( I'm sure you were making a WTF face. Anyway, here we go…**

**RECAP:**

_I feel sick…like I want to die sick. I want to exit the room, and possibly punch Harmony's lights out, but I can't manage to do anything but stare at Quinn. She has her fingers woven with Harmony's, as Harmony focuses on whatever lesson Mr. Schue is talking about. I notice Quinn look to the side, as she glances at me from her peripheral vision. Our eyes connect and she turns her head to look at me more comfortably; she frowns when she notices my faux-smile. She knows my ego is shattered, that I have been outdone, if not matched…how pathetic. Just when I think she's going to turn back around, she gives me one of her adorable half-smiles and mouths "you were perfect," and when she's satisfied with having unknowingly made me swoon, she turns around to pay attention. _

_I weakly whimper, completely trying to hold myself together after being dismantled by Quinn's sweet, yet simple little gesture. "My hero," I hear myself softly sigh, as Santana scoffs and says…_

"_Freakin' charming."_

**CHAPTER 8: Sexy Decoy**

Today is Tuesday, the day after Harmony totally one-up'd me in Glee so I decided that I need to step my game up, starting with getting to know the blonde. Instead of going to the Cheerios meeting, before first period, I go to the computer lab, where I know Quinn will be. Sure enough, I open the door and find her and Sam playing some video game on their laptops; and I'm surprised that Harmony isn't around.

"Hey, you two!" I say, with extra pep. Sam is too focused, on not getting killed, to do much but mumble a hello…Quinn, on the other hand, nearly jumps out of her seat to greet me and pull out a chair for me on the edge of the table. I smile and shake my head, taking the seat next to her, as she nervously sits back down.

"HELL YEAH! In your face, Q!" Shouts Sam.

"Huh?" Quinn squeaks and looks at her laptop screen. "Oh, dang it!"

"Haha! Thanks, Rachel…for distracting the enemy," the blonde boy says, smirking and winking at me. I quickly turn away and look at Quinn, who is blushing and trying to shrink into her chair. She looks so cute.

"Sorry, Quinn," I apologize, while watching her character die…slowly…God, this game is so graphic.

"It's okay," she gives me a little half smile, then looks at Sam, "every dog has his day," she teases and ducks when Sam tries to throw a pencil at her head. Her hair looks combed today, and even though it looks nice, I kind of miss the blonde tufts that stick out in every direction. I notice her clothes are more "hip;" she's wearing dark blue jeans that actually don't make her look like she's preparing for a flood and her black button-up shirt doesn't have anything on it…not even a Superman logo; and it's not even tucked in! Even worse, she's not wearing her suspenders or her Superman backpack. This is all very confusing; I mean sure she looks like every other kid, but…

"Quinn, I cannot help but notice that you are wearing some new clothes. Why the sudden change in style?" I ask, trying to not sound disappointed.

"Oh, these ol' rags?" She playfully asks. "They're just something I had lying around; they're pretty cool, huh?"

Sam snickers, but Quinn shuts him up when she throws his pencil back at him. He chuckles and goes back to his game, while Quinn and I continue.

"Well, I admit that you definitely look less…" I pause to search for the right word.

"Geeky?" Quinn suggests.

"I was going to say _unique, _but anyway…I think I prefer your old clothes better." I say with a warm, genuine smile; though it quickly fades when Quinn's mouth tightens up then falls into a frown.

"Oh…I uh, well I mean, this is just something new I wanted to-"

"No, Quinn; don't get me wrong…you look great in these clothes; really. It's just…_you were perfect…_before, with how you normally dress." I place my hand on hers; and I giggle when her other hand immediately goes to the waistband of her pants, looking for the suspender clips that are not there. I slowly move my hand off hers, only because she was trembling and looked like she was going to faint. Her reaction is adorable, but I wonder why she's so tense around me, now. She wasn't this way, before. Maybe it's because she has a girlfriend, who hates my guts, and she feels guilty when we talk? Great, now I feel horrible; I have to fix this.

"So Quinn…How are you and Harmony? I hope you two made-up already." I start, suddenly finding the wooden table interesting.

"Uh, I guess it's safe to say that we've made amends. I have suspicions that she is still fairly upset; but she drove me to school today, so it's possible that I'm just overanalyzing the whole situation." She nervously taps her fingers on the edge of the table.

"Oh, I'm sure that's the case," I say, trying to put the worried blonde at ease. "So, if you two arrived together, where is she?"

Quinn shrugs, "she didn't really say; she just told me to meet her at her locker before first period."

"Hm," I hum and decide to check my phone for the time, and find that I have several texts…all from my two best friends, asking where I am and why I missed the Cheerios meeting. I sigh and skim through them; I'm about to delete them when I one catches my eye.

**San: go 2 ur locker now! u have to see it to believe it!**

I look at the time the message was sent and it's only a few minutes ago.

"Hey, it's almost first period…We should go." I inform the two blondes.

"Alright then," says Sam. "I'm late to meet Mercedes, anyway. See ya later, Q!" He says scurrying toward the door. Before he walks out he turns around and says, "Oh and thanks, again Rachel, or should I say _sexy decoy_?" He laughs, as he rubs his game victory in Quinn's face, again.

Quinn and I instantly blush, but the blonde is quick to strike back, "Yeah, yeah, whatever! I rather get shot down in a video game…then by my girlfriend!" teases Quinn, as she pokes fun at Sam's virginity, which still exists, but not from his lack of trying to get Mercedes to sleep with him.

It's Sam's turn to blush, as he mumbles under his breath and walks out.

"So…Can I walk you to your locker?" Quinn charmingly asks, after gathering her laptop and notebook.

"I'd love that, actually."

"Good because I was going to anyway!" She jokes with a goofy snort.

I was in the middle of asking Quinn if she wanted to hang out during lunch, if Harmony is still mad at her, when…

"Oh my…" she squeaks out, interrupting me.

I furrow my brow at her shocked face and I follow her line of sight to…

"Told you, you had to see it to believe it," says Santana, who suddenly pops up out of nowhere and stands on the other side of me.

"Uh, I…" Quinn starts, but doesn't finish, as she's lured away by Harmony's finger, motioning the blonde to her.

I can't help but feel the sour taste of vomit crawl up my throat when I see Harmony in that red and white Cheerios uniform, caressing Quinn's neck as she kisses her.

I'm forced to swallow the awful taste when Santana smacks my back and shouts, "This is why you don't miss meetings, Berry! Coach put it to a squad vote and it would have been a tie if you would've shown up! Then Coach would have denied ol' blue eyes entry because like she always says: Ties are the same as losing. So THAT…" Santana says, pointing at the heated couple "…is your own damn fault."

I want to yell at Santana for being so mean and for kicking me while I'm down, but I can't do so when I have my hands over my mouth, as I run toward the nearest bathroom…to throw up.

"Rach, are you okay?" Brittany's worried voice fills the space around me, as I puke, exorcist style, into the toilet.

"Oh fucking Hell!" curses Santana, when the final splatter of vomit hits the inside of the bowl and echoes off the bathroom walls.

I let Santana and Brittany hold me up, as they wipe my mouth with toilet paper. "I'm sorry," I manage to whimper out.

"It's fine, whatever," Santana says, with attitude, but her face is showing all kinds of concern. "Are you done making me wish I wasn't your friend, right now?"

I nod, feeling noticeably lighter, as they practically drag me out of the stall, only to nearly drop me when we see Quinn standing by the sinks. Great, not only do I feel and look like complete shit, but now Quinn has to be here to see me in all my shitty glory.

"What do you want, Sup-" Santana barks, but gets cut-off and pushed to the side, by Quinn, who leads me the rest of the way to the sinks and starts running a wet paper towel on my face.

"It's okay; you're fine," she says, soothing my hot skin with cool water. "I sent Harmony to get you something to drink, but in the meantime, you can rinse your mouth out," she says, pointing at the running sink water.

I give a lazy nod and start rinsing my mouth.

"Hold up, Q-Ball! You sent your precious little girlfriend to get Rachel something to drink?" A baffled Santana asks.

"Uh…yeah. Why?" Quinn wonders, growing quite baffled, herself, by Santana's question.

"You do realize that she hates her, right?" The Latina asks, stepping into Quinn's personal space.

Quinn backs up against the sink beside the one I'm spitting the remaining chunks of my vomit in. "I don't know what you're talking about." The blonde says; her voice cracking mid-sentence.

"Oh, don't play stupid, Quinn. You know for a fact that Har-"

"That I what?" A voice says, interrupting the escalating discussion between Quinn and my best friend.

Just great, I think to myself, as I recognize the voice. I quickly turn off the water and get ready to break up a fight…that I know will happen, if Santana has it her way.

"That you are practically trying to be a living colon of Rachel!" My friend shouts, backing off Quinn and getting in Harmony's face.

"Please! I was in Glee Club and the cheerleading team back at my old school; so back off!" yells Harmony, as shows no signs of backing down.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you so threatened by Rachel, huh? All that singling her out in Glee Club, yesterday, you were trying to prove something, so instead of pussy-footing around it, why don't you just say to her face."

"I have nothing to say and certainly nothing to prove…especially to a bitch like you, so like I said…BACK OFF!"

"Uh, guys…I think-"

"Shut up, Quinn!" they both shout, getting closer to each other.

"Santana knock it off! Harmony hasn't done anything wrong!" I yell, effectively distracting the angry girls from killing each other…and Quinn, in the process.

"Bullshit, Berry! You know what she's doing? !" My friend shouts, giving me her "are-you-fucking-kidding-me" look.

"And what exactly am I doing?" Harmony says, getting defensive, all over again.

"Nothing!" Quinn and I shout, surprising ourselves, as we glance at one another.

"You didn't do anything wrong, so let's just get out of here…" Quinn says, saddened by the ugly turn of events. "You don't have to deal with ANYONE…" she glares at Santana, who scoffs, "…giving you a hard time for doing what you love, Harm; and you definitely have nothing to prove to Santana…or anybody else." The blonde finishes and reaches for her girlfriend's hand.

"No…" Harmony says, pulling her hand away, and setting the water bottle she had in her bag down on the sink Quinn is leaning against. "I just want to be alone, right now;" and with that she leaves the rest of us in the bathroom: Santana still trying to calm down, Brittany trying to calm down Santana, while I'm trying to not throw-up again…and Quinn staring at the door that her girlfriend just walked out of.

"Thanks a lot…" Quinn says, breaking the silence around us. She angrily picks up the bottle of water and shoves it in Santana's hand. "Make sure she drinks the whole thing."

Before anyone can think of anything to say to the upset blonde, she's already out the door; and before I can reach out and punch Santana for being such a bitch, she runs out after Quinn.

"I think she's going to make nice with Quinn." Brittany says, smiling at me.

"She needs to make nice with Quinn AND Harmony," I respond, trying to not take my anger out on Brittany.

"I'll put her on punishment, if you want," she offers.

I quickly give Brittany a nod, because let's face it…Brittany is Santana's weakness, so any punishment the ditzy blonde dishes out will be far more effective than anyone else's…including the brutal practices Coach puts us through.

Brittany and I spend the rest of first period in the nurse's office, and we both silently wonder if Santana was able to talk to Quinn and "make nice." I roll my eyes at how Santana can never seem to show her affection without having to start trouble or hurt someone. I mean, I know she was just try to stand up for me…or actually just yell at Harmony like I've wanted to, since the day I met her, but in reality…Harmony really didn't do anything wrong. Sure, Quinn liked me before, but she wasn't my girlfriend; my denial made sure of that; and yeah, she joined Glee and the Cheerios, but she's an overachiever like me, so it was bound to happen. I guess, what it comes down to is…Harmony earned everything she has, fair and square. I think it's just time for me to do what she wants everyone to do and back off. The idea of giving up on Quinn is going against everything that is Rachel Barbra Berry, but I truly understand it, now…Quinn was never mine and never will be.

I lean back on the small bed and try to hide my tears from Brittany, but she notice and instead of asking what's wrong, she simply nods and says, "You're doing the right thing…letting go."

I really don't want to go to Biology, but Brittany forced me. She's hugging me, as Santana comes walking up to us. Santana immediately goes to give Brittany a kiss, but the taller girl backs away and says, "No," and then skips off.

If I wasn't so depressed I would laugh at the sad face that Santana is making, as she watches our best friend disappear down the hall. She finally looks at me and says, "Look, before you get all crazy, let me just say that-"

"It doesn't matter," I deadpan. "I'm done meddling in business that doesn't pertain to me. It just hurts too much and I don't want to ruin something good between two people, who care about each other, just because I made a mistake and now what to fix it. It's extremely selfish and I don't want to see Quinn upset anymore."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Santana asks, "You're not interested in Super Geek, anymore?"

"Just let it go…It's for the best." I say, making my way to our table, while noticing that Harmony is sitting alone; and Quinn is nowhere to be seen.

"So you're telling me that you're done with the Dweeb, and that I just spent an hour talking to her nerdy ass about her feelings and shit, for no reason!" She says in an angry whisper.

I turn to look at her, and I can see a gleam in her eyes…she knows something. I shake off the desire to ask her what she and Quinn talked about, specifically, but I know it'll only bring me down further. "I didn't tell you chase her down and have a heart-to-heart; you did that on your own…probably because you felt guilty, which you should feel…and what I feel." I counter, looking down at my lap, as I fight the tears back.

I hear Santana sigh, as she slumps in her chair and takes out her notebook. "Are you sure you don't want to know what she told me? It might help you get her back," she says, without a bit of dishonesty or mischief or judgment in her voice.

I nod, as the tears slide half-way down my cheek, before I wipe them away. "I'm sure."

"So that's it, huh? Just like that?"

"No, not just like that," I nearly yell, as I straighten my posture and wipe my eyes, again. "I'm not going to leave it the way it is, after I basically ruined Quinn's relationship. I'm going to talk to Harmony-"

"Cool, I'll come with." Santana says.

"No, I'm going to talk to her alone, Santana. Woman to woman." I say, already feeling nervous and intimidated. I discreetly glance over my shoulder and see Harmony texting and looking quite miserable.

"Whatever…Just don't come crying to me when she kicks your ass."

I ignore her remark, that clearly underestimates my ass-kicking ability, and nudge her with my elbow, "What did you do with Quinn?"

She chuckles and smirks, "I buried her under the bleachers."

I gasp and jump out of my seat, only to be pulled back down.

"Fuck, I'm kidding!" she laughs, shaking her head. "I'm actually hurt that you believe that I would murder my best friend's geeky lover." She pouts and puts her hand over her heart, before rolling her eyes at my angry face. "Relax, she said she was making a pit stop at the bathroom to take a whizz or something."

When I see that she's not fooling me, I calm down and let myself drift into my thoughts. It' s only when Santana kicks my foot, do I finally come back to reality and see Quinn walking into class, thirty minutes late, wearing her normal clothes. I wonder why she changed; maybe she took my opinion about her new clothes to heart? Or maybe she just didn't feel comfortable in them? Either way, a smile instantly forms on my face, at the sight of the nerdy blonde looking so adorkable, again.

"Pfft, fix your face; you look like a loony hobbit." Santana blurts out, from under her breath; and my smile disappears, but only because Quinn plants her butt next to Harmony and leans in to kiss her cheek, just to have Harmony turn away.

A part of me is kicking myself for watching, and making me endure this torture; seeing the girl I so desperately adore suffering because of something I did. Well, technically it was Santana's doing, but it all started with me…all because I was being selfish. Yet, there's a bigger part of me that wants to kick myself for watching it all happen and not doing anything to fix it…I want to talk to Harmony as soon as possible.

When class is over I walk up to Harmony, after Quinn leaves when she fails to get a hug from the blue-eyed girl.

"Hey, Harmony," I call out, as she speed-walks to Geometry. She slows down to a stop and looks around, getting tense.

"Where's your posse?"

"Don't worry about Santana; Brittany already has her under control."

I notice her visibly relax at hearing that information, "so what do you want?"

"I don't want anything, Harmony. I just need to apologize…to you. I mean, I was being extremely selfish and immature and I wasn't being fair to you, or to Quinn…" she tenses up, again, at hearing our shared love interest's name, "…or to myself."

"What do you mean?" Her eyes are piercing and impatient.

"I mean that I'm not going to continue to try and pursue Quinn." I say, hoping I don't have to explain it any further.

She laughs a serious laugh, "Is this some trick? Because if it is-"

"No, Harmony." I interrupt, "I'm serious. I just finally understand why Quinn chose you over me; you're not afraid of what others think, or what you feel. You were honest about everything from the start and you treat her well. I, on the other hand, have been reluctant to express my feelings, all these years, because I was young and stupid and scared; I rejected it all and acted as if she was just a pesky fly. I didn't appreciate her when I had the chance; so who am I to ruin the chance for someone else, who is lucky enough to feel the effects of Quinn's quirky love? I guess, I'm just surrendering…this is a fight I can't win, simply because I don't deserve the prize."

It's quiet and sometime during my speech I stopped looking at Harmony and started staring at my shoes. I regret it, immediately, because gravity is pulling on the tears that are rimming my eyes; and the last thing I want is for Harmony to see me breakdown.

"Anyway," I say, abruptly, and nonchalantly rub at my eyes, "I'm sorry, Harmony. I'm sorry that things got this bad, to the point where Quinn is the one that is suffering the most and being punished for things that she can't control. So I hope that you understand what I'm saying and that you let Quinn love you…because if you don't she will move on to someone who will let her show them just how wonderful she is…then you'll be like me, standing here giving a speech to the next girl," I say with a choked-up laugh, as I rub at my eyes, again.

"Thank you," she finally speaks, "for making this easy for me. You're right Quinn is wonderful and she doesn't deserve to be punished. I think she's been through enough."

I can't help but wince at the underlying blame she threw at with that last sentence, but I don't say anything because it's true…I put Quinn through enough; there's no need to use her as a tug-of-war rope. I just nod, as a sign of understanding and acceptance of all the mess I made.

"And I swear, Rachel, that I will do what I have to make sure that Quinn is nothing but happy," she promises.

I look up at Harmony when she says that, because to be honest I feel like she's rubbing it in my face. I push down the scowl, that wants so badly to be seen, and images of Quinn being pleasured by someone who isn't me…Oh God, this is what karma feels like.

"I appreciate you backing off, Rachel…I think it proves that you're a better person than you think." And with that she pats my shoulder and leaves me alone to cry in the empty hallway.

Needless to say, I never went to Geometry. I may be breaking all rivalries with Harmony, but it's too soon to have to sit next to her in class, knowing that she is the one that Quinn wants. I ended up wandering the field, where I bumped into Coach, who was none too pleased to see me skipping class.

"Berry!" She shouts at me, from across the field, through her megaphone.

I jog over, as she leads us to a more private area, in the bleachers. This is odd; normally she'd either humiliate someone as publicly as possible, or in her office, where there are no witnesses. I slowly sit beside her and turn to see her scanning the area, as her gym class runs around the track.

"Coach, I have a perfectly good explanation, as to why I've been missing classes and meetings." I start, hoping she doesn't pick me up and fling me down the bleachers.

"Save it." She props her elbows on her knees and rests her chin in her hands. "Listen up, because I'm only going to say this once. Got it?"

I nod, slightly frightened.

"And if you even as so much repeat one word, I'll have your ridiculous munchkin frame dismembered and each separate body part fed to the lovely farm animals that your dismal little vegan heart loves so much. Understand?"

"Yes." I wince when I hear how nervous I sound.

"Good…Now, you are the best cheerleader I have ever had; and by best, I mean the least likely to make me regret ever becoming a cheerleading coach. That being said, I happen to take notice when my best cheerleader is not performing up to standards; so I'm going to ask you a question that I have never asked anyone else at this school, simply because I have no desire to connect on an emotional level with vermin, and that question is…What's got your Spanks in a bunch?"

I quickly look around for hidden cameras, maybe Ashton Kutcher, hiding in a bush or something, waiting for me to spill my guts and yell "YOU'VE BEEN PUNK'D!" and laugh in my pathetic face.

"Hurry up, Berry! This marijuana high is starting to wear off." She says, tapping her foot, impatiently.

"Um…Well, I guess it all comes down to…matters of the heart," I say, in a low voice.

There's silence and I'm about to make a run for it, when Coach responds. "Young foolish love, huh?" Her voice isn't mocking, but rather airy. "Is it who I think it is?"

"What?" I ask, confused and suddenly growing red in the face.

"Is it who I think it is? This person that has you all snotty nosed and blubbering," she says, handing me a tissue from her jacket pocket, so that I can wipe tears that I didn't know had fallen.

"If you're talking about Finn Hud-"

"No." She cuts me off, "I would like to think that my Cheerios, and certainly my head Cheerio, would not be stupid and pathetic enough to deem Hudson worthy of Championship tears."

"Oh…" I manage to say, feeling confused. "Then who do you think it is?"

She sighs, "I'm not going to play these guessing games, Berry! I know your fancy gets tickled every time a certain scrawny pipsqueak comes around; and let me tell you something…She may be a wiz with numbers and words, but she's about as dumb as that Hudson oaf, when it comes to women."

I laugh at that, and she smiles.

"Look, I kind of like the dork, only because she can take a hit…and I mean she can take a hit. She gets her scrawny ass kicked nearly every day in my gym class, so I know she's a tough cookie…so I know she's tough enough to handle you shooting her down all the time, because she always gets back up."

I nod, feeling the guilt, again.

"I also know that she has a new girlfriend…Melody or whatever, and she's basically another Berry ready to take on the world, but you need to know that Quinn is loyal and determined. She may think she can just get over you by dating some pretty face, but nothing beats the original; she's just a sexy decoy of sorts…Quinn'll find that out, sooner or later. In the meantime, you better keep yourself busy by practicing to make up for the crappy cheering you've been doing lately. Got it?"

"Thanks, Coach Sylvester." I say with a smile, hugging her, as she shoves me off.

"Cut the crap, Berry and get to class before I have you run laps, instead!"

I laugh and run off toward the school, feeling a little hopeful that maybe Quinn might change her mind. I still have time before fourth period Spanish, so I text Santana…

**Berry: I need closure and finality…What did Quinn tell you?**

I anxiously wait for a response, as I grab my Spanish book from my locker, in order to avoid the happy couple later. I think it's a good idea to know how Quinn feels, because I know she wants to work things out with Harmony, and that will make me feel like I've made the right choice in letting her go…I need to know I made the right choice. A buzzing pulls me away from my thoughts as I excitedly open the new text…

**San: Sorry! I gave her my word that I wouldn't tell ;)**

**Berry: UGHH! Then why did you offer to tell me before? ! **

**San: Because I'm evil like that Bwahahahaha! And because you made Britt put me on punishment!**

**Berry: I hate you!**

**San: Love you too, bitch! ;)**

**/END CHAPTER\**

****Alright, so I told you Santana asked Quinn how she feels about everything, but I won't tell you how she feels until next chapter…maybe? Not sure, yet…but you will find out why Quinn suddenly changed clothes. In the meantime, I'd love for you Lovelies to tell me how you feel about what's happening. I'm interested in knowing how you all feel about Quinn at this point…Mainly her reaction in the bathroom (to both Rachel and Harmony). Anyway, I'll see you all soon; I will as always give spoilers to reviewers. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Somebody to Love

****Hello, Lovelies…As you all know, unless you live under a rock, we lost a very inspirational musical icon, a few days ago; and I'm sure most, if not all, of you are saddened by the loss. I just want to say that I hope everyone remembers the music that the beautiful Ms. Whitney Houston gave us and that we all wish the best for her family, especially her daughter, who is having an extremely difficult time coming to terms with losing her mother. I can't even imagine how traumatic and heartbreaking her situation is; so again, wish them the best!**

**Anyway, I didn't get to respond back to reviewers this last chapter; and for that I sincerely apologize (I owe you all, big time!) I've simply haven't had the time between work and school and with dealing with my own Kryptonite…Planning for Valentine's Day is so exhausting. Anywho…this chapter will be short, due to the lame excuses I just gave you.**

**RECAP:**

_**Berry: I need closure and finality…What did Quinn tell you?**_

_I anxiously wait for a response, as I grab my Spanish book from my locker, in order to avoid the happy couple later. I think it's a good idea to know how Quinn feels, because I know she wants to work things out with Harmony, and that will make me feel like I've made the right choice in letting her go…I need to know I made the right choice. A buzzing pulls me away from my thoughts as I excitedly open the new text…_

_**San: Sorry! I gave her my word that I wouldn't tell ;)**_

_**Berry: UGHH! Then why did you offer to tell me before? ! **_

_**San: Because I'm evil like that Bwahahahaha! And because you made Britt put me on punishment!**_

_**Berry: I hate you!**_

_**San: Love you too, bitch! ;)**_

**CHAPTER 9: Somebody to Love**

After failing to get Santana to spill the beans, I made my way to my usual seat in Spanish. As soon as I sit down, Quinn enters and nearly stumbles as she hurries over to claim the empty chair that is next to me.

"Hey, Rachel…" she quietly begins, once the awkwardness dies, yet she still doesn't bother to make eye contact with me. I can't help but wonder why she even bothering nearly falling on her ass to sit beside me, if she can't even greet me properly.

"Hello, Quinn." I instantly blush at how I can't even say her name without sounding like I'm in a dream, floating amongst pink fluffy clouds and dancing with soft cuddly bunnies that are wearing little Superman capes…They all remind me of Quinn. I wish I could cuddle with her; I bet she's a cuddle monster; I can tell by the way she smiles so sweetly, innocently, adorably…like she's made for a good warm snuggle. I would make her put those long, smooth arms to use if I was her girlfriend. I'd have her wrap me up every chance I get, just to feel loved and protected. I remember when we were in fifth grade…when I already knew Quinn had taken a particular interest in me. She always "happened" to be around Santana and I; always talking to me about cartoons, Superman, books, and what songs she would love to hear me sing. When she wasn't blabbering on about that, she was telling me nice things, which always made Santana tease her. My feisty friend would bombard the poor little geek with questions like, "why do you always follow Rachel? Do you like her or something?" or she would taunt her with "Quinn loves Rachel, Quinn loves Rachel!" until the charming blonde would smile and say, "You're just jealous because I have somebody to love," then she would continue on with praising me…because even as a small child, I was quite the talented diva I am today.

"You okay?" The words tear me away from my elementary school memories and I shift my focus onto the concerned look on Quinn's worried face. "Are you still sick? I can carry you to the nurse's office!" She slips her arms under my arms and behind my knees, already trying to lift me from my chair, bridal style.

"Quinn! No, it's okay," I yelp, trying not to give in and let her carry me like Superman does Lois, before taking off to whatever love nest they go to after he heroically saves her.

The blonde pulls her arms back and settles back in her chair, "Are you sure? You look flushed and dehydrated."

I nod, "Yeah, I'm just tired." I respond, turning away from her concentrated hazel eyes because it's all too much for me. It's difficult to sit here next to her, knowing that I gave her girlfriend my word to back off. I readjust myself and pull out my notebook, pretending that I'm looking over vocabulary words, but something is bothering me. "Quinn, why did you change out of your new clothes?" I inquire while looking at her geekified outfit; I seriously want to drag my hands all over her nerdy body. It's only when I see her fingers play with her suspender clips that I realize that she is nervous. I don't blame her; I'm practically striping her with my eyes.

"Uh…I…They weren't really my style?" She phrases her answer like a question, completely unsure of herself. "I mean, this is more me…" she says pointing at her dweeb attire. I can't stop the smile that spreads across my face, she smiles back and adds, "Plus, a very hip and stylish…_and beautiful_…song bird told me that I look cooler with my suspenders."

My cheeks are warmed by a blush that quickly appears upon hearing those words and it only gets worse when Quinn gives me that half-smile that melts me every…single…time. I love how she's so truly happy when she is able to get a shy blush or laugh or smile out of me; I'm starting to think that it's her crack…Well, who am I deny this charming junkie. I'm about to comment on how sexy she looks, when I remember that I'm supposed to be backing off…I think she remembers she's supposed to not be calling another girl, who isn't her girlfriend, beautiful because she quickly distracts from our flirting by saying…

"Rachel, I want to apologize for this morning…in the bathroom." Her voice is tight, as if her throat is struggling to emit sound. I glance at her hands that are nervously gripping her Superman pen, as she continues, "I didn't mean to get so upset. I was just frustrated about the whole situation because last night I had a talk with Harmony about how I want you and her to have some sort of peace amongst each other. I know you two both like singing and cheerleading, and I didn't want the friendly competing to interfere with the chances of you guys becoming good friends…I mean, you two have a lot in common."

No kidding…We're talented, pretty, determined, stubborn, bossy, and oh yeah…we're both obsessed with you!

"I guess I just wish that everyone, including Santana, could get along. Harmony isn't a bad person; she's just not used to overly aggressive girls getting into her personal space and threatening her with a Lima Heights Adjacent inspired beat-down."

I laugh at that and she snorts upon seeing me happy, again. Her goofy grin appears and I'm tempted to just kiss her adorable face; instead I have to settle for longingly staring at her, until my smile fades, followed by hers.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing; actually everything is fixed." I respond, quickly returning to my vocabulary list.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I spoke with Harmony, a while ago, after Biology…I basically told her that I'm ready to let go of what was causing the unpleasant tension between us." I explain, feeling heaviness in my heart.

Quinn is silent, but I can see her, from the corner of my eyes, trying to decide if I'm just saying it to put her mind at ease. She scratches her head in thought and after another moment or two, she asks, "And what was it that you're letting go of?" I can hear the hesitance in her words, the fear of knowing the answer is loud and clear.

I can't stop my head from jerking up and meeting her beautifully sad eyes. It reminds me of when she asked me out on a _real _date. We were freshmen and our first high school dance was two weeks away; I knew was dying to ask me, and to avoid rejecting her and hurting her feelings I tried to distance myself as much as possible. At this point, in our awkward relationship, I knew for sure that I didn't dislike Quinn; she was much too sweet and devoted for me to cruelly reject her, like I did to my other suitors. Quinn was special, I treated her differently, granted I wasn't showering her with love, but I did take kindly, aside from some light teasing, to her quirky wooing…I just never returned it. Quinn was very special; this I knew…and it scared me. I was supposed to be the popular girl, who all the boys liked, so I knew I had to say no to Quinn. I did manage to avoid her for a week and a half, but she finally caught me in the bathroom, and she wasted no time in getting down on one knee, grabbing my hand, kissing it, and asking, "Rachel Barbra Berry, will you please allow me the greatest pleasure in being your date to the dance? I promise to arrive at your home, promptly, at whichever time you desire, to treat you to dinner prior to getting our boogie on…Oh, and I promise to try my darn-est to not embarrass you too much with my out-dated dance moves." I remember the cute wink she added on to the already swoon-worthy date proposal; she was so geeky and odd about the whole thing, but it was endearing...so much so that my genuine smile quickly turned into a frown, once I remembered that I couldn't say yes to her. Quinn saw my expression and I knew she understood; her eyes went from being highlighted by her adorkable smirk to being vulnerably exposed as the fear of real rejection swirled in them. It was the first time I denied her, without the playfulness that always encouraged her to try again; it was the first time I had to fight back tears in front of her, as she looked up at me with those dewy green orbs, pleading for something I was too scared to give her. I ended up running out of the bathroom, leaving her kneeling alone on the tile.

Now, her she was, leaning close to me, closing the small gap between our chairs…looking exactly as she did two years ago, on the bathroom floor. I know she knows the answer; she just wants me to confirm it…to reject her like I did back then. I don't like it; in fact it grinds the pieces of my already broken heart. I look away, only for her to crane her neck around and meet my gaze. She's searching my face, desperately needing to find some reason to believe that she is wrong in thinking that I am letting her go. Her brow is furrowed and her tightly closed mouth twists a little in urgency, as if she's trying to but can't hold back what she whispers into the air…

"It's okay, Rachel…I get it."

Before I can even comprehend what she just said, let alone remember how to breathe…she's gone. I look up just in time to see her sagging shoulders and the limp Superman cape on her backpack disappear into the hallway.

I'm halfway out the door by the time the lunch bell rings, I'm so eager to find Quinn that I totally forgot that Santana and Brittany are in this class, too; and that we usually go to the cafeteria together, right after Spanish. A sense of dread washes over me, knowing that they must have witnessed the interaction between Quinn and I, before Mr. Schue walked in late, as usual. He had immediately noticed Quinn's absence, and spent the rest of class lecturing…which I never realized was so boring. I mean, normally I'm distracted by the blonde…or Finn, who I have yet to see, since the whole "Quinn-elbowing-him-in-the-face" incident. I should be worried by that, but my mind is currently trying to think of an answer to the question I know Santana is about to ask me...

"What the hell was up with Super Geek?" she asks, as we head to the lunch room.

"I don't know," I reply, proud that I didn't instantly break down and cry dramatically about how I basically broke her heart and mine when I said that I was letting her go, but knowing that I'm just holding onto her even more so, emotionally.

"Bullshit. Tell us the truth."

When we reach the entrance to the cafeteria and it's clear that I'm not going to say anything else on the matter, Santana pulls me back and has Brittany corner hold me so I can't get away.

"Stop it!" I grunt, embarrassingly trying to escape the stronger girl's bear-hug trap.

"Not until you tell us what happened in Spanish," Santana continues on the subject.

"Fine, just let me go, first," I huff out, spent on the amount of flailing I just did. Brittany lets me loose, but quickly holds my hand, smiling at me, giving me the courage to tell the truth. "I told Quinn that I'm letting go of her…in order to restore peace." I look at my shoes and for the millionth time today, I'm trying not to cry.

"Idiot!"

"San, don't be mean," Brittany quickly follows.

"But Goddamn it! Ugh!" the feisty Latina stomps her foot and clenches her hands into fists. "Why'd you have to go and do that? ! I just talked to her about how-" she stops herself when my head shoots back up, ready to hear about what she and Quinn talked about.

"How what?" I ask, stepping closer to Santana.

"None of your business," she snaps, crossing her arms over her chest. "You just shouldn't have said anything about that…Now you ruined it…_again_!"

"Ruined what? !" I shout, as Brittany pulls me back.

"You're not supposed to tell someone that you're going to leave them alone; you're just supposed to do it and let them wonder why…eventually Quinn would have realized that she made a horrible mistake getting with ol' blue eyes and she would've come back to _you_; and you'll finally accept her, now that you're not an idiot anymore!" She explains, breaking it down with wild hand gestures. "But apparently, you're still an idiot; now, Quinn knows she still doesn't have a chance so why would she leave Harmony, who quite frankly is looking like the better choice, at this point."

"Shut up!" I yell, feeling completely lame because that's all I can think to say.

"Rachel, Santana is right…" Brittany says, "Not about Harmony being better, but about the whole thing with making Quinn see that she is wrong." I turn to face the tall blonde, who is looking super serious, "Rachel, I like Quinn; she's cute and funny and is super crazy sweet; but she's like really dumb."

"Exactly!" Santana jumps in.

I'm sure I look as confused as I feel, at hearing Brittany say that about Quinn. "Quinn is not dumb; she's a genius, with a beautiful mind."

"Rachel, I don't mean dumb like school-dumb…I mean she's girl-dumb. She's like a boy…in a relationship; she doesn't understand that when you tell her that you're "letting her go" that you really mean "please hurry up and see that I'm much more awesome than Harmony, so we can hold hands and you can be my somebody to love.""

I'm stunned for a moment and I oddly understand what Brittany is saying, but I don't want to do things that way, I don't want to have to spell it out for Quinn. She should just know…"No, I don't want to trick her into breaking up with Harmony," I counter. "I already gave Harmony my word that I will stop trying to steal Quinn back…I just need to get over it. Now excuse me, I'm hungry." I shove past them and enter the lunchroom; and the first thing I see is Finn chasing Quinn around the lunch tables.

"Oh…my…God…"

**/END CHAPTER\**

****Again, I'm sorry it's so short…don't hate me :( I just wanted to post something this week, I try to make Mondays Super Geek up-date day, so this is what I got. Anyway, I'm feeling extremely blah about this; let me know if you do, too. Also…I pinky promise I will respond back to any questions, comments, etc with answers and spoilers…If I fail to do so, all of you can hate me (if you don't already!) Until next Monday…**

**P.S. Have a lovely Valentine's Day, my lovable Lovelies! **


	11. The Lamb to Your Mary

****Hello, Lovelies! I apologize for skipping last week's update (I typically add a new chapter weekly, every Monday). I had a temporary writer's block that was preventing me from channeling the Super Geek characters, so I took a short break; hope you don't mind. I am back, now; and I'm ready to entertain…**

**RECAP:**

"_Rachel, I like Quinn; she's cute and funny and is super crazy sweet; but she's like really dumb." _

"_Exactly!" Santana jumps in._

_I'm sure I look as confused as I feel, at hearing Brittany say that about Quinn. "Quinn is not dumb; she's a genius, with a beautiful mind."_

"_Rachel, I don't mean dumb like school-dumb…I mean she's girl-dumb. She's like a boy…in a relationship; she doesn't understand that when you tell her that you're "letting her go" that you really mean "please hurry up and see that I'm much more awesome than Harmony, so we can hold hands and you can be my somebody to love."" _

_I'm stunned for a moment and I oddly understand what Brittany is saying, but I don't want to do things that way, I don't want to have to spell it out for Quinn. She should just know…"No, I don't want to trick her into breaking up with Harmony," I counter. "I already gave Harmony my word that I will stop trying to steal Quinn back…I just need to get over it. Now excuse me, I'm hungry." I shove past them and enter the lunchroom; and the first thing I see is Finn chasing Quinn around the lunch tables. _

"_Oh…my…God…" _

**CHAPTER 10: The Lamb to Your Mary**

My first instinct is to tackle the large boy, but I know it would only aggravate him more, plus who am I kidding? No way will I be able to physically capable of restraining him. "FINN!" I yell across the lunch room, but my squeal is drowned out by the swarm of apes that are waving their arms around and bouncing about as the cat and mouse scene intensifies.

Why Quinn is running around in circles is beyond me; you'd think she'd run in another direction. As if to show me why, Quinn tries to squeeze past the wall of jocks and other kids who are circled around her and Finn, but they just shove her back…forcing her to fight to the death. I look around at the lunch servers and cooks, and they seem just as engrossed in the whole thing; in other words, no one is attempting to give a shit and call some authority figure.

"Brittany, go get Mr. Figgins, or Coach Sylvester, or Mr. Shue, or anybody!" I tell the tall girl, when I hear her and Santana behind me, gasping at the spectacle before us. It's literally like watching a scrawny baby deer getting chased by a fat, angry bear…oh, and there's an army of carnivorous chimps screeching and drooling in anticipation, waiting for the first drop of deer blood.

When I hear Brittany's footsteps fade away, I start to make my way over to the ring of death. I see Sam and Mercedes on the outer edge of it all.

"What the hell happened? !" I shout, while turning Mercedes around by her shoulder, as she and her boyfriend try and push through the stubborn crowd.

"Finn!" She answers, clearly frightened by the situation.

"More deets, Aretha!" Santana barks.

"He just stomped over to us, while we were getting food and he shoved Quinn around until she shoved her Jello in his face; then…this happened," Sam explains for his distraught girlfriend; and then goes back to trying to get through the swaying mob.

"Come here, you little twerp!" I hear Finn, but can no longer see him…or Quinn; and that scares the shit out of me.

"Move!" I push Sam aside and kneel down, crawling through the legs of everyone who is keeping me away from saving Quinn. Never in my life have I been more grateful for my petite, miniature stature; it allows me to zig and zag through the obstacle of feet, much quicker and with less difficulty. I am however stalled by Noah Puckerman's giant combat boots, which have somehow managed to step on one of my shoelaces, preventing me from crawling any further.

"I'm sorry!" I hear Quinn shout, as I see her big Converse shoes skidding around the corner of a table…Finn's Frankenstein feet clomping after her.

"You're dead!" He yells back, drawing a loud and riotous "yeahhhh!" from the apes. I can feel the primal energy seeping out of these barbaric death voyeurs.

My heart beats rapidly, pounding against my ribcage, threatening to break through at any moment. I try not to picture Quinn's bloody body on the floor, with Finn on top, smothering her with his fists, but my dramatic and vivid imagination is making it impossible. I tug my foot, but Noah is still unmoved, so instead I release the tension on the shoelace and slip the entire shoe off my foot. A brief moment of victory runs through me, but it is short lived when I can no longer see Finn's feet. A loud creaking is heard, which I assume is the lunch table that Finn is standing on.

"No, no, no!" Quinn and I say at the same time.

An adrenaline rush bursts inside me, as I crawl past everyone else's legs and scramble to my feet just in time to see Finn leap off the table and lunge at Quinn.

I scream and cover my eyes, simultaneously praying that she doesn't die on impact. I'm deafened by the sound of my heart drumming in my ears, but I can feel the animalistic energy, that was surrounding me, come to a sudden drop. It scares me and I'm almost fine with just staying blind to what it behind the hands covering my face, but I know my Quinn is on the other side and I can't…

I pull my hands away and my mouth drops open at the sight before me…and the whole lunchroom. Finn is on the floor and looking up at Quinn, who he somehow missed when he tried to attack her with his flying-squirrel trick, but he must have gripped onto her enough to snap her suspenders off and pulling her pants…and Justice League boxers…down with him. Quinn is standing with her arms over her entire head, trembling, probably in shock, and seems completely unaware that her…fairly large…super dick – I mean penis!...is hanging freely for everyone to see.

"Quinn?" I breathe out, shakily making my way toward her. She peeks out from between her arms and makes eye contact with me. I point to her nether region and she immediately drops her arms.

"Oh my!" She bends down and pulls up her boxers and fumbles with her pants, already bright red with embarrassment.

I rush toward her, stepping over Finn, who has yet to move from his position on the floor. Upon seeing me, he jumps up and tries to get in Quinn's face. I push him back, as I shield Quinn, while she clumsily tries to button her jeans; I can see her eyes misting over and her mouth is deeply frowned. I reach a hand out to touch her cheek, but she flinches and emits a small whine through her pressed lips, as the first tears fall. My heart breaks and my soul dies…and they quickly rematerialize and join forces as a merciless, cruel entity, whose sole purpose is to avenge its love.

"That's what you get for being a little-" the object of my wrath starts, before I turn around and interrupt by pulling his pants and briefs down.

"Dick!" I finish for him, as I turn him around for everyone to see his much smaller member…It's actually mini, compared to Quinn's.

The apes burst into a manic laughter, upon seeing the little ammo of their so-called leader, who is quick to pull up his pants. He turns back around, away from the crowd that pushes him back to endure more slow-motion pointing and laughing. His eyes meet mine and I can see the anger and humiliation in his face. He opens his mouth to say something to me, most likely a string of obscenities, but I stop him with my own.

"Don't even fucking say a Goddamn word, Finn!" I say shoving him with my jittery hands, full of the rage pumping through my veins. "You deserved this! You deserve to be exposed for the pathetic little dick that you are! I'm tired of you stomping around like a goddamn gorilla, pissed off at Quinn because she finally decided to stop taking the crap you throw at her! And believe me, it sucks! I would know because I wasn't very nice to her either…nobody here has been!" I point out to the entire lunchroom, as they fall silent. "But you _ALL _better believe that if anyone even touches Quinn, even fucking looks at her, with any kind of bad intention, I swear to God I will expose you _just like_ I exposed this asshole!" I glare at the apes that are quickly transforming back to cowering classmates. "Don't you forget who I am," I add, in case these idiots have their heads so far up their asses that they can't see properly. "I'm Rachel Fucking Barbra Berry."

"And I'm Santana Goddamn Lopez!" My best friend says, shoving past the minions, and entering the circle. She pretends to throw a fist at Finn, causing him to flinch. "I second everything that this here _Cherrio Captain_ just said…that means, it's fucking Mckinley Law, now. Got it?" She takes the wave of head nods as a yes and smirks evilly at them. "Now, get the Hell out of, here…Finn just proved that there's nothing to see." She jokes, making reference to his small package.

"Hey, fuc-" Finn doesn't get to finish his "fuck you" before Santana punches him, right in his other eye…the eye that isn't black like the other one that Quinn elbowed.

At that thought, I spin back around to where Quinn is standing behind me, but she's gone. I do a few 180's, in search of the blonde and come up short of finding her. I glance at Santana, who is talking to Brittany, as the ditzy girl explains how she came back empty-handed…she got lost.

"Hey, I'm going to go find Quinn." I interrupt, as Santana soothes her own blonde. The Latina just nods and I head out, not failing to notice the people who practically dive to get out of my way. That's right; part like the damn Red Sea...Rachel Fucking Barbra Berry is coming through!

The first place I search is the nearest restroom, but no Quinn is to be found. I march down the halls looking into every room I pass by and nothing. I finally make it to Figgins' office and I burst through the see-through glass door, ready to unleash a wild and lengthy speech about how miserable this school is and how the faculty is completely useless and should have no business running this insane asylum. As soon as I open my mouth he puts his hand up to silence me.

"I'm already on it, Ms. Berry." He says as he sorts through some student files.

"Did you even see what happ-"

"Ms. Berry, I have it all under control; now, please calm down and have a seat." He points to the empty seat next to Sam.

"Oh my God, Sam! I didn't see you there." I explain, feeling slightly silly for just bombarding whatever business was going on prior to my invasion. He gives me a small, sad smile as I sit in the available chair.

"Samuel explained what happened and I sent Quinn Fabray home." Mr. Figgins' explains.

"What? ! Why? !" I yell, the force brings me out of my seat. "She didn't do anything!" I defend, with my fists flailing about.

Mr. Figgins' rubs his forehead and sighs, "Berry! She's not in trouble; she just wanted to go home. I couldn't deny her that request after what I've been told what happened in the cafeteria. She needs recovery time. Now, sit…please."

I quickly shut my mouth and slowly sit back down, trying to ignore the fact that I just freaked out.

"Now, I understand that you retaliated on Mr. Finn Hudson, correct?"

I glance at Sam and he sinks a little lower in his chair, before looking away.

"Yes." I answer, glaring holes into the side of the boy's lemon juiced head.

"I'm not going to suspend you, but you will have a week's detention."

"But I have Cheerios practice!" I shout. "Coach Sylvester will kill me!"

"Great! I'll just have her deal you your detention, then." He says, happy to have me suffer Sue's wrath.

I shouldn't have said anything…I'm already dreading having to run the suicides Coach will definitely have me run when she finds out about this. I shoot another glare at Sam.

"Consider yourself lucky, Ms. Berry. Samuel told me you were doing it to stop Hudson, otherwise I would've just suspended you for a week and it would have gone on your permanent record." He says "permanent record" with a low taunting voice and squinty eyes.

I look at Sam and give him an apologetic smile and a silent "thank you." He smiles back, happy that I'm not mad at him.

"What about Finn _Dud_son?" Quinn's blonde ally questions, as he suddenly gets angry.

"I'll deal with him in private, but don't worry; he'll be no threat to anyone. Now, you two can go because I have to call some parents."

Sam and I nod and get out of our chairs, making our way out of the office and into the hall.

"Is she okay?" I ask before we're completely outside. "I'm worried about her; she was so upset…I didn't get a chance to see if she was alright." The words rush out in a string of concerns.

"She'll be okay…I'm sure she just wants to be alone for a while." He shrugs and looks down at his shoes. I can tell something is bothering him or that he wants to say something, at the very least. I clear my throat and he looks back up.

"What's wrong?" I meet his gaze and he sighs and wipes his palms on his jeans.

"I know you like Quinn, Rachel." He says flatly. "And I know she likes you back…you know she likes you back…Heck, everyone knows!" His arms fly up at the rise in his speaking voice.

Why is he telling me this? It's not like it makes a difference…not with Har-. Wait, where is Harmony? "Why are you telling me this, Sam? Quinn is with Harmony and that pretty much puts an end to anything between Quinn and I, so-"

"No! Look, Rachel. I know you're like popular and all that; and you and Quinn have this weird bonding type connection and whatever, but it's more than that…" He moves a little closer and he glances around the empty hall, nervously. "As Quinn's _best_ friend, I need to know if you're serious about her…or if this is just happening because you're jealous that she's not giving you as much attention, anymore?"

I can see the seriousness in his eyes, yet his face is sad like he's afraid that I'm going to tell him that I'm not really all that into Quinn. This hurts me, a little, but I know he has every right to not believe that my feelings are sincere…especially after I've been teasingly flirting with his best friend for years. He's not doing this to be mean or to throw it in my face; in fact, he doesn't have to do this, at all…but he is, which means that he cares about Quinn and likes me enough to have hope for Team Faberry.

"Sam, when I met Quinn we were in third grade; I was too young to understand what a crush was, so of course Quinn threw me off with all her wooing and weird little charming ways. She would always share her snacks with me and tell me that she liked my dresses and my hair bows and she would make me pictures of us or write me little notes saying how pretty I am. She even told the other kids and even the teachers to be quiet when they told me to stop singing whenever I broke into song."

Sam chuckles, but quickly covers it with a fake cough when I eye him, pointedly.

"It was flattering; especially sense no one appreciated my obvious talent…even at a young age I shone much brighter than others; but Quinn was the only one to see that.

By the time fifth grade rolled around, I understood what Quinn was doing and how she felt, but I was confused as to why she felt that way about me…I'm a girl and she's a girl, back then I thought I should be liked by a boy; so all the tension that built up and my secret fondness for Quinn…it scared me. That's why Santana and I teased her enough to tell her "no," but not enough to keep her away. I knew that I liked her, she's always been so sweet and adorable and nerdy, but come Middle school I had to play the part. I grew up, hit puberty quite early and before I knew it, boys were asking me out to school dances, I was peer-pressured into being a cheerleader, I was popular and there was Quinn…all scrawny and geeky and cute as a button in her weird clothes. She's been the only steady thing in my life; the only solid rock that no matter how far I threw it, it always found its way back to me, without a chip or crack. High school is no different, except for the fact that everyone found out about her…not so girly parts…and now, everyone saw those not so girly parts." I run a hand through my hair, replaying the lunchroom scene in my head, again. "I know I've been selfish and immature and vain; I've pushed aside Quinn for so long, yet she's still loyal…after all these years, she's never set her big hazel eyes on anyone else; and I needed that. I'm not going to lie, Sam; I needed to know that she would always be _my _Quinn because deep down, no matter what giant oaf I dated, no matter how far up the cheer pyramid I got, no matter what social status I had, I was Quinn's. I _am _Quinn's; and I'm not afraid to say it out loud, anymore! I don't care anymore! I don't, Sam!" I pause for a second, as I wipe my face.

"Rachel, I-"

"Wait, I know you're going to say that it's not too late, but it is…It's too late to return the feelings, regardless if Quinn still likes me, or not; but it's not too late for me to stand up for her like she's always done for me and it's not too late to be her friend…if she'll let me." I sniff and rub at my eyes, "I'll do that for her, without a doubt…I would do anything for Quinn, but I won't ruin her relationship with Harmony; I just won't." I look directly at the boy, as if to show how serious I am.

He nods after several long seconds, "Okay…that's very cool of you; you know? Being the bigger person and stepping out of the ring…but don't forget that you're a fighter…and as "scrawny" and "geeky" as Quinn is, she's a fighter, too." He smiles and pats my shoulder when I laugh at his air quotes.

A buzzing interrupts our chat, and Sam checks his phone. "Gotta go; Mercedes is waiting for me," he explains, his smile much bigger at the mention of his girlfriend.

I nod and wave goodbye, as he hurries down the hall.

"Oh, by the way…" he turns back around with a grin on his face, "Quinn loves bacon…especially when she's upset!" He shouts and runs off, leaving me puzzled. What is that supposed to mean? I sigh and shrug, as I make my way to my locker…dreading the rest of the school day.

"Ninety-eight…Ninety-nine…One hundred!"

I instantly hunch over and grab the ice cold water bottle that Coach gives me; and I run it over my red, sweaty face.

"Not bad, Berry." She says, checking her watch. I sit on the gym floor and catch my breath between gulps of water. "You still got time to be a base."

"What?" I ask, spitting out some water.

"Hey, say it; don't spray it!" Coach scolds, tossing a towel at me. I wipe the water off the court and use the other side to wipe my face.

"I just ran one hundred suicides…I can't be a base, right now." I whine, looking up at the tall cheer coach.

"Too bad, Missy. You should have thought about that before you got detention." She says with a disappointed look. "I don't know what's gotten into you, Berry, but if it has to do with that pipsqueak I'm going to have her running laps for the rest of the week." She states, staring off into nowhere, with her arms crossed.

"It wasn't her fault!" I snap and jump to my feet, throwing the towel down, and crushing the empty water bottle in my hand.

Coach immediately turns her head and gives me a challenging expression. "It's both her fault and yours…until you work out whatever stupid games you two are playing." She whispers harshly, so the nosey cheerleaders across the gym can't hear. She's mad, but not angry, just…disappointed. I think I rather have her be angry with me. I frown and look away; she sighs, uncrossing her arms. "Just fix it…in the meantime, you're doing suicides before practice and your little Super Geek is running laps. And don't give me any sass, because you can handle it…and it's actually better if she runs laps; it'll keep everyone else from kicking her scrawny ass. Now, move it, Captain." She throws a nod at the rest of the squad.

I groan, dramatically, but give her a small smile…grateful that she's pushing me to fix things with Quinn. It's nice to know that she cares enough to give me some tough love.

After an hour of being Santana's base, Coach ends practice.

"Geez, Lopez, what'd you eat at lunch? A cow?" I ask, rolling my shoulders and rubbing my sore arms.

"Shut it, Hobbit!" She barks, while flipping me off.

"You did eat a hamburger, San." Brittany points out much to the Latina's dismay.

"I don't like you two teaming up against me," Santana whines, "first you punishing me, and now you're both calling me fat!" She pouts and Brittany quickly kisses her cheek.

"Okay, okay! No more punishment," the tall blonde revokes, as she links their pinkies.

I roll my eyes, but smirk, "notice how she didn't take back the fat comment?" I stick my tongue out and laugh when Santana scowls. Brittany laughs, too, and scoops up her small girlfriend and cradles her like the baby that she is acting like.

"Put me down!" She half-heartedly yells, through her giggling, as Brittany carries her into the locker room.

Once we're all showered, I finally ask Santana what I've been wondering since the beginning of practice. "Where's Harmony?"

The Latina shrugs, "Hell if I know; why?" She asks, looking at me as we walk to my locker, after going to theirs first.

"I haven't seen her since this morning, that's all. I was wondering why she wasn't there to help Quinn, earlier." In all honesty, I was hoping to talk to her and tell her that I told Quinn I was backing off; that why she would know that I was serious about my promise.

"Well good thing you were there, huh," Santana comments, as I work on opening my locker.

"I guess so." I huff out, while I rattle the metal door before it pops open. A note slips out and I catch it before it floats to the floor.

**Hey, **

**I figured I should give you Quinn's cell number and address, in case you needed to give her any notes or handouts she missed getting in class. I know she bailed on Spanish…so maybe you can call or stop by her place. Anyway, Harmony is spending the night at Mercedes, so…yeah, the coast is clear. Hint, Hint. **

**P.S. She prefers her bacon in sandwiches! **

**-Sam**

"So I guess Mr. Sam-I-am isn't so stupid after all, huh?" Santana cracks.

I smile, not at her remark, but at the fact that I have Quinn's cell number and home address. I mean, I always kind of knew where she lived, but I've never visited her before. I quickly grab my Spanish notes and shut my locker, gripping the paper with her information on it.

"Should I go?" I ask, almost to myself.

"Go where?" Brittany says, confused.

"Fuck yes! Obviously, Harmony doesn't care that everyone just saw her girlfriend's schlong; she's stupid."

"Maybe she doesn't know what happened," I say, surprising myself that I'm defending Harmony's actions.

"Rach…She's friends with Mercedes; trust me…she knows! Shit, if Quinn was my girlfriend and everyone saw what she's working with, I'd be stuck like fucking glue to her…just to make sure that the sluts stay away from her and her dick because seriously…" Santana's eyes widen, as she gapes at Brittany and I, "…did you see what I saw? I mean, Goddamn; and I'm a total pussy lover-"

"Gross, Santana!" I say, appalled by her bluntness.

"but I'd totally like to get ALLLLL up on-"

"Santana!" Brittany and I shout and push her.

She laughs and shakes her head at her own nonsense. "I'm just keeping it real, right Britt-Britt."

The said blonde nods and kisses the Latina's waiting lips. "I didn't get to see Quinn's magic wand, but I'd still totally do her." Her and Santana rub noses and giggle.

"Knock it off! Stop talking about her like she's some piece of meat!" I scold, getting very possessive over Quinn.

"Ooo, somebody doesn't want to share," my brunette friend teases.

"Shut up!" I shove her, again and walk down the hall.

"Tell Quinn if she ever wants to have a threesome, Britt-Britt and I are available!"

I don't even bother saying anything back; I just turn around and flip them both off, as they laugh at how easily they got me riled up. I know they're just joking and trying to tease me, but I am really worried that Santana is right…What if other people start to notice Quinn, now? I can't deal with more competition and more importantly Quinn can barely deal with Harmony's horny ass; how would she be able to handle anyone else trying to get in her pants? Just thinking about it makes my heart hurt for Quinn. I'm sure she's embarrassed. I remember how shy and almost ashamed she was talking about her "condition" the other day; she's probably freaking out, right now.

Next thing I know, I'm on my way to Quinn's house…I'm not going to leave her hanging this time.

I'm about to walk back to my car, when the massive front door swings open, revealing a older man in his mid-forties.

"For the love of God! Quinn isn't taking visitors!" He looks very angry and annoyed, but he doesn't slam the door in my face…yet, anyway.

"Sir, I'm a classmate of Quinn's. I have some homework and notes for her." My voice comes out weak and scared. There is something about this man that is very rough and mean.

"Is this some prank?" He asks, tightening his jaw and narrowing his eyes. "You're the third cheerleader, and fifth girl, who has come by in the past two hours. What are you all up to? What do you want with Quinn?" It's clear that he is a no-nonsense kind of man; and it's clear that Santana was right about "sluts" suddenly taking interest in Quinn, now that everyone knows how well-endowed she is.

"Sir, I have no ill-intentions with Quinn. I really do have notes that I want to give her," I pull out my notebook to show him. "See."

His dark green eyes shift between the book and my face, studying my expression for any signs of falsity. After several seconds, he sighs and steps back, "What's your name?"

"Berry…Rachel Berry." I say, relieved that he trusts me. I take in the house and it's very spacious living room. There are two large sofas and one loveseat, a fancy coffee table, a huge flat screen TV, a beautiful fireplace, several glass display cases of expensive-looking antique figurines, and a fully-stocked bookshelf. I look to my left and see a dining room that leads to the kitchen. I try not to appear too nosey, as I crane my neck to take a peek into the cooking area…I'm a sucker for kitchens; and by the looks of this house, so far, I can tell it has an amazing kitchen. I smile and look back at the man, I assume is Mr. Fabray. "You have a lovely ho-"

"_Rachel Berry?_" he repeats, cutting me off, as if he didn't hear me correctly several seconds ago.

"Yes, Sir. My name is Rachel Berry." I answer, feeling confused and nervous, again.

His face falls and he looks like he wants to say something, his mouth opening and closing in indecision. Finally, he just blinks and shakes his head, trying to gain control of his reaction, and yells, "Quinn!" There's a loud thump from upstairs and a second later the sound of a door opening is heard. "Yes, Dad?" It's Quinn's voice, but it doesn't have its usual sweetness or cute little nasally squeak; instead it's dull and tired.

"You have a visitor."

"I don't want to see anyone," she responds, still invisible as she hides upstairs.

"It's a classmate from Spanish." He offers, trying to hint without being obvious, but sighs again when the sound of her door being closed it heard.

All of a sudden an older blonde walks in from the kitchen. She's rather striking, in an older woman kind of way. Obviously she is Quinn's mother…they have the same soft features, except Quinn is just so adorably nerdy, while this woman is clearly high-maintenance.

"Russell, honey…Who's here, now?" She inquires as she sets her eyes on me. "Oh, hello, dear! Are you here to see Quinnie?'

I smile at the cute nickname she has for the younger blonde. "Yes, Ma'am; my name is Rachel Berry." I hold my hand out for her to shake.

"Oh my!" She gasps and looks quickly to her husband, who gives her a look as if he wants her to do something. "Right, it's nice to meet you, Rachel." She gives me a genuine smile and shakes my waiting hand. She's very gentle and I automatically prefer her over Mr. Fabray. She lets go of my hand when Russell clears his throat, but she still has her eyes on me, as though I am something that she has been waiting for.

"Judy, stop staring." Russell says, rolling his eyes, obviously not aware that not too long ago he was doing the same thing…but in a much more intimidating way.

"Oh, I'm sorry; it's just-" she stops herself and smiles at me once more before turning her head and calling Quinn. "Quinnie, come down, please! Ms. Rachel Berry is here to see you!" The older woman's voice is full of giddiness and excitement, as she beams at me, again.

A thud and an "Ow!" are audible and soon Quinn's head pops out from the hallway upstairs. Her big hazel eyes glance over her parents and finally rest on me. She gasps, just like her mother, and sticks her head back into the hallway. "Just a second!" There's a scurrying of feet coming from her room, as Russell shakes his head and walks into the living room, leaving me with Quinn's mom.

I smile at her and try not to laugh at how excited she is.

"So, Rachel…" she starts, her voice entirely happy, "you've been a schoolmate of Quinnie's for a while now, right?" She asks, "Since grade school?"

"That's correct, Ma'am." I nod.

"Oh, sweetie, call me Judy, please." She laughs a whisper of a laugh and her eyes brighten. "I remember you in all the little school plays; you always stole the show with your talent," she compliments. "Of course, my Quinnie is quite the shining star, as well. She made a wonderful little lamb in that nursery rhyme play. I recall her being very thrilled to be the lamb to your Mary; she was always a fan of your singing."

I blush at that, and then giggle when I remember how Quinn looked in that little lamb costume. I'd die to see her wearing it, again; I'd be the one following her, instead of the other way around. I'm torn away from my thoughts, when Quinn flies down the stairs, almost tripping and falling on her face.

"Hi," She announces herself, as she brushes imaginary dust off her shirt and looking back at the stair she tripped on, as if she's wondering how that thing got there.

I try to keep my smile small, but she's so silly that I can't stop the Rachel Berry 1,000-watt smile from spreading across my face. Quinn's own face lights up upon seeing mine.

"Quinnie, why don't you show Rachel to your room, she has some notes to share with you. I'll call you back down when it's time for dinner." Mrs. Fabray suggests.

Quinn looks at me and I nod. "Okay," she says, as she leads me up the stairs. When we reach the door to her room she abruptly stops. "Don't laugh." She says, looking at me worriedly.

"Why would I laugh?" I ask, trying to soothe her worry. "I'm sure your room is amazing," I pat her shoulder to assure her that I'm not going to judge her or make fun.

"Okay, it's just that…I collect a lot of…stuff that most people think is stupid or-"

"Quinn," I deadpan the rambling girl, "Just open the door, already." I smirk and lightly poke her ribs until she snorts and opens the barrier to her room.

The first thing I see is her bed. It's fairly large and is draped in simple red and blue sheets and comforter. Then I look around at the walls: two red and two blue. There are two large bookcases, fully stocked with a variety of novels. I trace over the spines and read some of the titles, most are unfamiliar. Then I see crates stacked on top of each other and they are packed with comics.

"Those are all organized, first by Publication Company, then by hero name and their title series and one-shots, which is obviously numerically in order by the date they came into print. For instance, these crates are DC comics, only. You know DC, right?" She asks, not really giving me a chance to answer, "The company was founded in 1834 and it has been the largest and most successful in history. Well, some will argue that Marvel, based on its gross earnings between movies and book sales, is greater; but they always fail to mention that DC's characters are obtain a longevity that Marvel characters, such as _Spiderman_," she says, scrunching her nose cutely, "will never live up to…In other words, DC totally kicks Marvel's ass, any day." She snorts at her own little conclusion and pats the crates proudly. "Don't get me wrong; Marvel has its shining moments. I'm fond of Captain America and the ever villainous Mr. Doom, so I do have a random collection of those two and several others." Her fingers swipes over the contents of the crates, as her eyes take in her massive comic book anthology.

"Wow," is all I can offer, mostly amazed at how geeky she is.

"I know, right!" She squeaks, excitedly. "Of course, I don't keep the gems in these old dusty crates, I keep the classics framed and hung…after I carefully read them, of course." Her smile is almost cocky as she points to the wall, where all her frame-worthy books are hanging, proudly. "I hung this one up, as soon as I got home."

I follow her line of sight and I see the comic I gave her on display. There's no stopping the giant grin and bashful blush that appears on my face.

"I really can't thank you enough, Rachel."

I shake my head and turn to her, "I told you that I gave it to you because you deserved it, Quinn. I just wanted to make you happy." I giggle when she beams, again. "Oh! That reminds me," I take off my shoulder bag and dig out a wrapped up sandwich. "I heard you like BLTs when you're feeling down, so I got you this." I hand her the food item and she gives me a hug. Geez, Sam wasn't kidding. I laugh when she lets go and takes the sandwich, quickly stripping it of its wrapper. "Thank you; I mean, you didn't have to," she takes a bite, moaning around the mouthful, "but thanks."

"You're welcome," I say, using my thumb to brush a few bread crumbs off her face. "So, I guess you're feeling better, now. You're not too upset about what happened?" I ask, seeing the huge shift in her mood.

Her face falls, a little, as she swallows the food in her mouth. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that…" she sits on the carpeted floor and gestures for me to sit on the desk chair beside her. "You kind of distracted me from it." She laughs a small laugh and takes another bite.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you, again. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I mean, I can't imagine how you must feel." I ramble and I wince at my stupidity. "We don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to. As long as you know I'm here to listen, it's alright with me."

Quinn doesn't really do anything else, but chew and swallow, while staring blankly at the floor.

"Do you want me to leave?" I ask, not wanting to have to go so soon.

"No!" She quickly blurts, "I mean, no…you can stay…if you want."

I nod; she smiles and sets her sandwich down of the desk, before standing up and digging something out from under her bed. I take the time to examine the walls of her room, some more; and I finally notice the entire room is lined with a long shelf that acts like a top border…and it's filled with toys and collectors memorabilia. Most of it is Superman related, but there is also plenty of other characters, decorating the long shelf.

"Your room is amazing, Quinn." I comment, more as a thought spoken out loud.

"Really?" She pops her cute blonde head out from under her bed and looks back at me. "You think so?" Her are eyes bright and hopeful.

I bite my bottom lip to keep from laughing at her and I nod and hum a "mmhm."

"Cool, thanks," she flashes me a sweet little smirk then continues rummaging under her bed. I watch her butt wiggle as she leans further under her bed and finally pulls out a shoe box. "Got it!" Flipping the lid off, she sits back up and motions for me to join her on the floor. I waste no time and practically jump her when I sit beside her, my shoulder touching hers and leaning my head dangerously close to hers. Once I see what's in the box, a squeal explodes from within me and rings into her ear. Quinn leans back at the high-pitched sound and laughs when I grip her arm, vibrating with happiness and joy and glee!

"Is this all from elementary? !" I ask through my giddy giggles. She simply nods and smiles, too enthralled by my excitement. "Aww, Quinn, let me see!" I ruffle her hair and tickle her side until she squeaks and gives up the box; and I pull her down with me, as I lay on the floor to examine the contents in a more comfortable position. I'm lying on my stomach with my elbows propped up, while Quinn is flat on her back, right next to me, smiling and watching me look through the box. "Oh my God!" I pull out several strips of paper and flip through them. "These are the little comics you made me, aren't they?" I feel my heart pound obnoxiously loud and hard, as if it's screaming "I'm swooning, woman!"

"My mom suggested that I make copies of them before I gave them to you…since they were for me, as well as for you." She answers, looking at the strips as my gaze caresses their small pictures and messy font…as if I'm seeing them for the first time, when I just saw them yesterday. Yes, yesterday…I, too, have a shoe box full of Quinn memories, but she doesn't need to know that, yet.

"Your mom knew about these?" I ask, looking down at her, from my propped up position and with a small smile curling my lips.

She nods, "She was always more supportive than my dad." Her face is somewhat serious, again, until she blinks and tells me to keep looking through the box.

"Oh, how embarrassing!" I shout when I find the school pictures, Quinn begged me for, every year in grade school. "I'm taking these horrible pictures back!" I insist as my cheeks turn a bright red.

"What? No! You gave them to me!" She laughs, as she reaches up to grab them out of my hand, but I tickle her to keep her from getting an advantage. "No fair!" She squeaks when I find an extra ticklish rib, trying to distract her from the pictures. "Okay! Okay! You can keep them!"

"Thank you," I say smugly, giving her one last poke and waving the photos in her face, victoriously. Before I can stuff them in my book bag, she snatches them out of my hand and tries to get away, as she teases me.

"Aww! Look at how cute you were with all those missing teeth!" She mocks and rolls over on her stomach to prevent me from reaching her ribs.

"Give 'em!" I half-heartedly yell, laughing along with her.

"And look at this one!" She holds up my fourth grade photo; the one where my dads made me wear that ridiculous, giant, pink bow on my head…and my ears are sticking out like big satellites. "You look like Minnie Mou-"

I don't let her finish that comment because I straddle her and tickle up and down her back. I laugh when she yelps and descends into a fit of giggles, throwing the photos into the air.

"Not so funny, now, huh?" I tease, leaning down and whispering in her ear. God, she really is ticklish; even my breath makes her squeak and squirm…I love it. "I thought Kryptonite was your weakness," I say, gently against her ear, again. She trembles beneath me and lets out a little whimper. "It's okay; I won't take advantage of your _true_ weakness, Super Geek." I say in a playful mocking voice and ruffle her hair, before getting off her back, leaving her defeated on the floor, face down. I giggle at her dramatics, "little baby," I flick her arm and continue looking through the box. There are old play bills from the school plays we were in, with a hand-drawn star and heart next to every one of my names. I glance at the blonde, who is starting to roll back over on her back.

"Not cool, Kryptonite…not cool," she mutters, while shaking off the lingering sensations.

I playfully roll my eyes and throw a play bill at her. It's the one her mother mentioned to me, downstairs. "Your mom told me that you were way too excited for someone who was stuck playing a lamb," I tease.

Her eyes widen in a brief moment of embarrassment, but she recovers with a shrug, "Can you blame me? It was my dream role, as long as you were Mary," We both laugh at that. "Did you know, the teacher made me try-out for that part?" She asks in renewed disbelief, as if it happened just yesterday.

"You're kidding? !" I ask, amused that she had to audition to be dressed up in a lamb costume.

"Nope! All because stupid _Jacob Ben Israel_ wanted the part, too," she says Jacob's name, much the same way as she did Spiderman's.

"Ugh! Thank God, she gave you the role!" I say, relieved that I was spared having to see _Jacob Ben Israel's _creepy face on a lamb's body.

"Hey! She didn't give me the role…I earned it!" She exclaims, proudly. "I'll have you know, I was the best darn lamb that ever was."

I laugh and roll on top of her, resting my head on her shoulder. "Yes, you were, Quinn. I wouldn't have shared the stage with anything, but the cutest little lamb, ever." It's just as a shock to me, as it is to Quinn, when I mindlessly finish my sentence with a soft, yet intimate kiss to her smooth neck. We both shoot up off the floor, like lightning just struck us.

"Uh!" Quinn squeaks out first.

"Sorry!" I squeak out second.

"No, it's okay. No problem. Don't worry about it." The blonde says, rushing the words out like she's trying to convince herself that it's not a big deal that I just kissed her and it literally felt like a spark was lit between my lips and her beautiful, long, sexy neck.

"I should go!" I manage to formulate, after Quinn and I stare at each other for several long seconds. I don't wait for a reply; as I make haste, I lean down to pick up my book bag…which Quinn grabs for me.

"Wait! I uh…" Her eyes rapidly look everywhere, but at me, as she rubs the back of her neck with her free hand. "I – We – Thank you…Rachel." She looks at me, nervously.

"For what?" I ask, studying the way she's squirming under my gaze.

"For…standing up for me…In the cafeteria." Her eyes meet mine for a short moment, but she panics and looks away. "I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there…It would have been so much worse." Her cheeks are bright pink and a shiny glaze is coming over her eyes, causing my heart to hurt, again.

"Hey," I step toward her, pull her hand away from her neck and making her let go of my book bag, so I can hold her trembling hands. "You don't have to go through this alone, Quinn. I should have stood up for you a long time ago; I'm sorry I took so long to feel comfortable enough to admit that I care about you. I do, Quinn…so much. I swear I will never let anything like that happen to you, again." I lift our hands up and I gently run my knuckles over her cheeks, wiping her tears on the back of my hand.

"I don't want to go back to school," she says in a heart-breaking tone. "Everyone saw my _thing_; I can't go back. They're going to laugh at me…some girls are already coming by just to make fun of me! They don't even care if they do it in front of my parents…_my dad_, who already hates that I didn't get the surgery; and – and…" she stammers.

"Quinn, shhh." I wrap my arms around her and let her cry on my shoulder. "Nobody is going to laugh at you; believe me."

"How do you know?" She questions between hiccups.

"Just trust me…and those girls…" I pause, not sure if I should tell her what they were really here for. "Those girls…they…I promise they didn't come all the way over here to make fun of you; okay?"

"Then why did they keep showing up?"

Why does Quinn being so humble and oblivious make her more desirable? "They just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Why do they care? They're popular; they've never said a word to me before." She counters, pulling away from me, now that she has calmed down, a little.

Good point. I crinkle my brow and try to find the best way to tell her, without being crude. "Well, to put it as gently as possible…those girls just wanted to show you a good time."

Her eyes widen and her mouth drops open. "Those girls?" She points aimlessly, as if they're in the room somewhere. I nod. "You mean, those girls…the popular ones…they wanted to-" she stops and blushes all over, again. "Why?"

A rush of jealousy comes over me, as I picture the stupid girls that came over her just to try and get in her pants. Sure, seeing her "package" gives me another reason to want to jump her bones, but at least I have the emotional attraction to not make me seem like a slut. I sigh and smooth out her Justice League tie. "Forgive me for being blunt, Quinn, but your geeky-ness is not the only thing about you that's _super _..." I let the word hang in the air between us. I see her throat tighten as she gulps and lets out a little whimper. "You have a _super…big…_heart." I pat her chest and step back, smiling at how light-headed she looks. "That's why I will always care about you. You're very special, Quinn."

She stands motionless for a few seconds; she's even cuter when she's rendered speechless. I reach for my bag and she finally snaps out of her stunned state, "I'll walk you out," she offers, as she picks up the bag for me and escorts me downstairs to the door.

I notice her father is nowhere to be seen, but I can see Mrs. Fabray busying herself in the kitchen. "Can I say goodbye to your mom?" I ask Quinn, who rolls her eyes playfully and nods.

"If you must," she scoffs; and I smack her arm at her antics, before she leads me to the kitchen…excuse me, the _beautiful _kitchen. It's amazing; it's huge; it's _super._

"Quinnie, Rachel; dinner is almost ready." The older blonde announces, "Oo, Rachel, sweetie…would you like to stay; we're having vegetable casserole and mashed potatoes...It's vegan-friendly," she adds.

I smile, slightly confused, "How did you know I'm ve-"

"Quinnie." She deadpans, pointing at her blushing daughter. "She mentioned it once…or twice…or a million."

"MOM!" Quinnie – I mean, Quinn yells. "You're so embarrassing!" She squeaks and I laugh at the smaller blonde's adorableness.

"I'd love to, Mrs. Fa- I mean Judy." I say with a big smile, which she returns. "Let me just call my fathers and let them know where I'm at."

"Excellent!" Judy exclaims, and continues with the cooking.

Quinn follows me out of the kitchen and into the entry way, "I left my phone in my car, I have to go get it."

"Okay, I'm going to help my mom and try to convince her not to embarrass me anymore, tonight," Quinn jokes, showing off her cute half-smile.

"Nerd," I tease, "I'll be right back." I push her playfully and run out the door giggling, as she chases me, equally happy.

She catches up before I reach my car and she wraps her arms around me, lifting me up and spinning. We're laughing and I couldn't feel more comfortable than I am, right now…being held by Super Geek. After a few spins she gently sets me back down and I reluctantly allow her to let me go.

"Quinnie!" interrupts our staring contest, as Mrs. Fabray shouts for her daughter.

We both smile at that snicker at the older woman's nickname for her, before I push her toward the house, "Your mommy is calling you, Quinnie," I tease.

"Jerk," she mumbles and sticks her tongue out at me, before running back inside, leaving me to retrieve my phone from my car.

When I jump back out and lock the doors, I look up and see Harmony pulling up behind me. She doesn't notice me, right away, but she looks rushed and frantic. She hops out and slams her door shut in a hurry, before finally seeing me standing by my own car.

"Rachel?" She asks taken aback. "What are you doing, here?" She's not mad, she's genuinely confused.

"Um, I came by to drop off some Spanish notes." I manage to say, without appearing too guilty.

She furrows her brow and for a split second I think she's going to call me a liar and raise Hell, but she walks towards me and gives me a hug.

"Thank you for doing what you did for Quinn, during lunch."

I'm shocked and totally unprepared for this hug and those words. "Um, no problem," I say when she lets go and steps a step back.

"I was in the library when it happened; I told Quinn I would meet up with her, Mercedes, and Sam, but I was running late because my new student ID wasn't working, so I had to wait to check out my books. I had no idea what happened, until Mercedes told me, just right now…like ten minutes ago. I guess, Quinn made her promise not to tell me because she didn't want me to worry and ugh! I'm mad at her for trying to hide this from me, but I'm mainly just worried about her." She lets out a heavy breath after that long speech.

"Is she okay? This is her house, right? Mercedes didn't give me the wrong address?" she doesn't wait for an answer. "Quinn!" She shouts, making her way to the open front door. I quickly follow, not sure of what else to do.

Quinn walks out of the kitchen with some utensils and sets them on the dining room table, before she looks up and sees Harmony and I standing in her entry way. Mrs. Fabray walks in carrying the casserole and Mr. Fabray reappears with a bowl of mashed potatoes.

"Oh, hello…are you a friend of Quinnie's?" Mrs. Fabray asks, before Mr. Fabray can scowl at the new girl.

"Yes…sort of," Harmony glances at Quinn, who looks shocked. "I'm Harmony…your daughter's girlfriend."She introduces herself, since Quinn is too speechless to do so.

Everyone looks to the geeky girl. "Quinnie?" Her mother asks, looking puzzled.

"Harmony! Hi!" The younger Fabray squeaks, "Mom…Dad…This is Harmony…" Quinn nervously steps toward the other cheerleader in the house. Her parents do double-takes between Harmony and I.

"Harmony is your girlfriend?" Mrs. Fabray asks, sounding slightly disappointed, as she looks at me and then back to the young couple.

"Yes…Yes, she is." Quinn confirms.

Mr. Fabray coughs behind his hand and when he moves his masking fist, he has a big grin on his face, as he busies himself with the table. "I'll get another place setting," he says, patting his daughter's back on the way back into the kitchen. Mrs. Fabray and Harmony didn't see it, but I saw that proud "Way-to-go-Quinn" look that he gave the shorter blonde…and I saw the nervous twitch on Quinn's face.

This is going to be a long night.

**/END CHAPTER\**

****Okay, so those of you who were asking for a longer chapter…I'm not trying to impress you or anything ;) but this chapter is 9,019 words long (not including the recap and author notes) so…yeah! Being that it's really lengthy…I'm not sure if I got all the typos, grammar mistakes, messed up words, etc. so forgive me if you come across a sentence and you're like "WTF!" **

**Anyway, I hope I didn't disappoint, I mean, a lot of stuff happened and I kind of want some feedback on this one, because I think it's an important chapter, so please review, ask questions, let me know how you feel/think about the characters and their relationships, tell me if your eyes hurt after reading this, whatever. I'd love to read your thoughts, Lovelies! Thanks for stopping by :) **


	12. That Person is an Idiot

****I'm glad that all you Lovelies enjoyed the extra long chapter, last week :) It's good to know all that writing wasn't for nothing! And the overflow of reviews was amazing! I mean, all of you are so lovely and I'm extremely grateful! It does upset me that I was only able to reply back to like half of you, due to lack of time, but I chose randomly (I literally closed my eyes and scrolled up and down, clicking on whatever names my mouse landed on), so please don't hate me if I didn't get to you because I LOVE MY LOVELIES EQUALLY! Oh, and I have a question to ask you all, but I'll save it for after this…**

**RECAP:**

"_Harmony! Hi!" The younger Fabray squeaks, "Mom…Dad…This is Harmony…" Quinn nervously steps toward the other cheerleader in the house. Her parents do double-takes between Harmony and I._

"_Harmony is your girlfriend?" Mrs. Fabray asks, sounding slightly disappointed, as she looks at me and then back to the young couple._

"_Yes…Yes, she is." Quinn confirms. _

_Mr. Fabray coughs behind his hand and when he moves his masking fist, he has a big grin on his face, as he busies himself with the table. "I'll get another place setting," he says, patting his daughter's back on the way into the kitchen. Mrs. Fabray and Harmony didn't see it, but I saw that proud "Way-to-go-Quinn" look that he gave the shorter blonde…and I saw the nervous twitch on Quinn's face. _

_This is going to be a long night. _

**CHAPTER 11: That Person is an Idiot**

You know that awkward moment when you're about to have dinner with the girl you're obsessed with and her girlfriend and parents…and her parents seem to be divided on who they like better: the girl who their daughter has been in love with for eight years and has been rejected by, time and time again, or the new girl who didn't reject their daughter, time and time again for eight years? No? Well, lucky you.

Thankfully, I feel like Mrs. Fabray, or Judy, prefers me over Harmony. Something about her is very romantic; a romantic that harbors an extreme fondness for unconventional love; love that is long lost but found again, love that is unattainable but worth the chase, love that is forbidden but inevitable, love that finally blooms after many years of sowing the seeds of trust and affection. Quinn is much the same way; that I am sure of.

The older woman smiles at me, as I pass her the last dish that has traveled down the table. The casserole and mashed potatoes look delicious. I take a glance at everyone's plates and see that Quinn's is the fullest. Does she always eat this much? Every time I see her at lunch, she has a mountain of food on her tray, so why am I shocked that her dinner plate is just as heavy.

Judy scoops a small serving of potatoes onto her plate and sets it to the side. Her eyes travel to Quinn, who's staring down at her food and looks like she's about to face-plant into her giant pile of food.

"Quinnie, are you alright, honey?" Judy asks, a small frown forming of her face.

The younger blonde nods without a word and continues staring at her dinner; the less than alert response doesn't seem to assure her mother that her daughter is fine. Mrs. Fabray glances at me with a worried look, before busying herself with unfolding her cloth napkin.

"So Quinn," her father starts, propping his elbows on the table and looking at the blonde sandwiched between Harmony and I. "Why didn't you tell your mother and I that you had such a lovely girlfriend?" He gives said girlfriend, who is sitting at the corner next to him, a small smile and then refocuses his gaze on Quinn.

Everyone shifts uneasily in their seats, as Judy narrows her eyes at her husband from the opposite end of the long dining table. I wonder if they always eat dinner this way; wife and husband far away from each other and Quinn on the side, looking fairly small between the two big chairs that her parents sit in. Quinn sinks a bit lower in her seat, as if she's trying to hide behind her mashed potato and casserole towers, and away from her father's questioning eyes. "I uh," she taps her fingers on the edge of the table and crinkles her brow. "I guess I was just waiting for the right moment." I notice Harmony's face shift from stoic to confused.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Fabray asks, as if he too can sense that Harmony is dying to ask the same question.

Quinn finally looks up from her plate, her eyes shifting from her father to her girlfriend, and back, until the hazel gaze settles back on her food. I can see the tension in her body, as the tendons in her forearms tighten, as she nervously grips the napkin next to plate. "I mean…" her voice cracks and a light perspiration sheets her forehead, just below her hair line. "I don't have any experience with relationships…I've gotten used to, you know, uh…" she wipes her palms on her bouncy legs. Everyone is staring at her, waiting for her to finish her explanation or watch her have a nervous breakdown. I slip my hand behind her and I discreetly soothe the tightly wound blonde by rubbing her back with my fingers between the bars on the back of her chair. She trembles for a second, before settling into my touch. "I'm just not used to someone," her head drops a little, as she relaxes, "being so…" she sighs when my fingers work a knot out that is near the middle of her back "…good to me."

Harmony holds Quinn's hand in hers and smiles bashfully at her, as I slowly draw back my own hand, placing it back on the table.

"I see," Mr. Fabray responds after looking at me, suspiciously. "Of course, you would be hesitant; many long years of rejection is enough to shatter anyone's confidence," he chances a glance at Judy and I, before placing his napkin on his lap in one swift, but precise motion. "I'm just glad that you finally found a young lady that will give you the time of day."

Judy coughs, disruptively, into her dainty fist, and soon after she picks up her glass of water and takes a sip, while eyeing her husband with dismay. I sink into my seat and bow my head to hide the shame on my face. Quinn furrows her brow at her father's unnecessary comment and then turns to give me an apologetic smile, before picking up her utensil and digging in. Though, I'm not sure if she's stuffing her face because she's hungry or because she wants to avoid having to speak. I on the other hand, take a bite just to keep from saying anything to defend myself…I don't feel like I have a right; after all, it is true what the man is saying.

"Thank you, Mr. Fabray; I'm happy that you approve of our relationship," Harmony says, leaning into Quinn and kissing her shoulder, as the hungry blonde shoves enough casserole in her mouth to make her cheeks puff out like a hamster storing food.

"Why wouldn't I approve?" He chuckles, getting a fork full of food, "It's not like you're some scared little girl who is too considered with popularity to date my unconventional daughter."

"Russell," Judy nearly shouts at the man across the table. Her face is stern and left brow is raised, as she continues, "please…" she side glances at a blushing and frowning Quinn, as she chews much slower on her food.

Unconventional? _Unconventional_ is a word you use to describe some_thing_, not some_one._ I fight the urge to scowl at the man for describing Quinn as being "_unconventional_." He can say all and anything he wants about me because along with deserving it, I am also not his daughter, his flesh and blood, therefore his cheap shots at me are dismissible...rude, but dismissible; but for him to talk about Quinn that way...it's no wonder she's embarrassed and afraid to be uncomfortable with her body.

"I'm just being honest, Judy." He counters, stabbing a portion of his casserole, "You see how those kids at her school treat her," he continues stabbing, even though his fork is already full. "If she would just stop being so stubborn and have the surg-"

"Russell!" The older woman's voice has reached its peak in volume and in anger. "We will not discuss this," she scolds, gripping her utensil tightly, "Not now."

The man scoffs and shakes his head, as he chews his forkful. Harmony is looking entirely too uncomfortable as she has moved away from an equally uncomfortable Quinn. I want to hug the girl, Quinn; she's so red with humiliation after her father basically talked about her as if she wasn't sitting a few feet away from him. I just want to wrap her in my arms and tell her that she's perfectly fine the way she is, but I don't think Quinn needs physical support as much as she needs emotional support. After several quiet moments, which I spend trying to find the right words, Russell clears his throat and sighs.

"I'm sorry, Quinn," he says, giving the girl a sympathetic look. "You know I love you and adore you; you are absolutely the best thing in my life…regardless of any deformity-"

"Russ-"

"Wait, Judy!" Mr. Fabray says, to the woman who is trying to prevent the oncoming train wreck from happening. "Regardless of any deformity or defect, Quinn, you are still my baby; I just want things…_Life _to be easier for you." The words build up in the silence, and it is clear what he is actually saying.

"I don't want the surgery, Dad," Quinn finally says. "I'm finally starting to feel better about myself…I don't want to change for people to like me." Her voice is quiet and it squeaks in and out, as her face twists with a wide range of emotions. "I have friends, now...I mean, there's Sam and Mercedes and Harmony…" she lifts her head and gives her girlfriend a small smile. I feel like tugging on her arm and saying 'what about me?' but I don't. I think she's just trying to not drag me into his father's crosshairs. "But most of all, despite everything that has happened," Quinn turns and looks at me and her smile widens, considerably, "I'm happy."

A deep blush coats my cheeks, as Quinn's beautiful hazel eyes roam over every detail of my face; I see her watch my lips curve into a close-lipped smile that I am trying to suppress, to keep from looking like a loon. I see her study the way the corners of my eyes get pushed up, slightly, by the force of my upturned mouth. I see how her neck muscles tighten and her jaw flexes, as she battles with the words that are fighting their way up her throat; I can sense how badly she wants to tell me something…I wish we were alone.

"Quinnie, honey," Judy calls her daughter back out of whatever alternate dimension we were just in.

"Hm!" She hums, distractingly, snapping her head away from me, so she can look at her mom, who is smugly glancing at Quinn and I.

"I said that your father and I are glad that you are happy; and your father won't bring up the topic, again. Isn't that right, Russell?"

The man only smiles half-heartedly at his daughter and nods, before continuing with his meal.

"Excellent!" Judy exclaims, clasping her hands together. "Now, Rachel," she starts, as she plays with her food. "Are there any school recitals coming up, soon?"

"Oh, no," I reply, shaking my head vigorously. "The Glee Club doesn't have time to do anything else, but practice for Sectionals. We haven't even managed to form a set list, yet, which is completely unacceptable being that the competition is only a few weeks away. I've actually presented several ideas to Mr. Schuester, but he always dismisses them without even acknowledging any of the song selections. It's rather frustrating and quite frankly, other than Quinn, no one else seems to care about using these next few weeks to prepare. Oh, that reminds me!" I turn to the girl next to me, only to find that she has been staring at me, with a very soft, admiring look on her face. It makes me gasp at how serene she is and how I can feel the love radiating off of her composed body.

She smirks at me, breaking my short daze. "Reminds you of what?" Her lips flirt with me, as they curve and tease me by flashing the pearly whites behind them.

"Um, it reminds me that I have some songs that I would like your opinion on," I manage to spit out, under everyone's curious stares, and Quinn's playful eyes. God, she's totally eye-flirting with me, "I mean, I just want to make sure that I pick the right ones to present to the Club." Her grin is huge as I ramble on and I want nothing more than to smack her arm and tickle her ribs for turning me into a fumbling, mumbling fool.

"Okay," she says, with a small shoulder shrug and returns to eating. I drop my mouth open a little, shocked how she is openly teasing me, as she looks at me from the corner of her eye and smiles at how I have to reign myself in, to keep from teasing her right back.

"That sounds lovely, Rachel," Judy says, beaming at the scene before her. "I know my Quinnie loves to practice for the competitions. She uses the living room space to do her little dance steps; it's so cute;" Her mother adds, with a giggle.

"Mommm," Quinn drags out, scrunching up her face. "It's not cute; it's professional."

Harmony laughs behind her hand and kisses Quinn's cheek. "I have to see that sometime."

At that Russell chuckles, "Trust me, it's a sight to see," he looks amused as he points his fork in Quinn's direction. "She really knows how to move, once she learns the steps, but before that she looks like a baby deer trying to walk!"

Everyone laughs at his joking comment, Quinn included, "I'm not that bad," she snorts, with a good-humored eye roll.

"Of course not," Russell agrees, "I've seen worse…That tall kid in the Club…what's his name? Flinn?" He mutters, to himself out loud.

"Finn?" Harmony offers.

"Yes! Him! Now, that's a horrible dancer!" He erupts into laughter, but quickly stops. "Oh, I'm sorry, Rachel. I forgot you were dating the boy."

"Oh, I'm not!" I blurt, fast to defend my rep. "I broke up with him."

"Really? !" Judy squeals and looks at Quinn and I. "I mean, oh I'm sorry, dear."

I laugh at the older woman's reaction and I smile reassuringly. "It's okay, really. I have no regrets or hurt feelings about it. He's a complete jerk." I say with a wave of my hand, dismissing even the thought of him.

"Well then, I'm glad that you're rid of him!" Judy exclaims. "So, do you have your sights on anyone else?" She asks, probing for more information.

"Mom, don't put her on the spot." Quinn pleads, but looks at me expecting an answer, anyway.

I decide to use this time to get revenge on the geeky blonde for teasing me just a few minutes ago.

"Hmm?" I twist my mouth up and tap my fingers on the table, in faux-deep-thought. "There are so many people at school; I mean it's hard to single one person out." I see Judy deflate and Quinn focus more intently on me, while Harmony and Russell watch me with suspicious eyes. "Of course, there is one person,"

"Who? !" Judy, Russell, and Harmony shout in unison. They spend the next few seconds exchanging glances with one another, at how eager they are. I can't help but think that Harmony's wheels are turning, she's not stupid; she knows that I still very much care deeply for Quinn. The thing that throws me off the most is that she isn't angry at me for possibly being obsessed with her girlfriend; she actually is very understanding and she is clearly not oblivious to the way that Quinn looks at me and seems to forget that she's there. She knows that Quinn doesn't do it on purpose; so why does she put up with it? It's like Harmony is just waiting for something to happen…I just don't know what. Meanwhile, Quinn is just looking at me like an attentive puppy, ears perked, eyes wide, body tense.

I sigh and rub my wrist, "It doesn't really matter, since this person is already in a relationship with someone else; and I gave my word that I would back out. I just want this person to be happy; and from what I've heard…they are."

Everyone's reaction is different.

"Hmph," is heard from Russell.

Judy gasps at the possibility that I'm talking about her daughter, who she wants so badly to be with me.

Harmony gives me a small smile and a nod, before mouthing "I need to talk to you" at me.

Quinn…Quinn just seems confused as she continues watching me. I can tell she's battling with words, again. I look at everyone else, but Harmony is the only one looking back. I feel like she can sense the tension between Quinn and I; it makes me nervous. I'm half distracted by Harmony mouthing at me again, when I notice that Quinn is still desperately trying to keep her mouth shut, but her lips finally part and a whisper escapes…

"That person is an idiot."

****I know it's a short one, but I like leaving cliff-hangers…don't hate me! Anyway, I will try with all my might to respond back (to everyone) next time; it just gets really hard to do between school work and my job and dealing with other social aspects…Trust me, I much rather be writing! So, until next time… **

**P.S. I want to put together a Tumblr page, with stuff related to my fics. I'd also post short previews on there, for people who are interested. Does anyone have any ideas of what you would like to see on there, if I put one together? You can comment in a review or just PM me. THANKS :) **


	13. Even Heroes Have The Right To Dream

****Hello, Lovelies! I am a horrible person, I know…I tried to get to responding, but my internet was down this weekend. I do, however have something that will hopefully make up for my lack of response and make you not hate me, anymore, something that about 99 percent of you have been waiting for! You just have to read to find out what it is…**

**P.S: A big thank you to STAYWITHMEFORTHEKIDS, for being amazing and suggesting the song, in this chapter, to me. I was seriously on the hunt for the perfect song for this character and SWMFTK pointed it out at just the perfect moment. So, thank you for that, Lovely! :)**

**Also, ****I posted the video of the song "Superman (Cover by Boyce Avenue)" originally by Five For Fighting, on my Tumblr page: loveisforlovelies so check it out if you want to hear the audio. (I did change a few words toward the end of the song to make it more gender appropriate.)**

**Also, all typos, grammatical errors, etc are mine. Sorry :(**

**RECAP:**

"_It doesn't really matter, since this person is already in a relationship with someone else; and I gave my word that I would back out. I just want this person to be happy; and from what I've heard…they are." _

_Everyone's reaction is different. _

"_Hmph," is heard from Russell._

_Judy gasps at the possibility that I'm talking about her daughter, who she wants so badly to be with me._

_Harmony gives me a small smile and a nod, before mouthing "I need to talk to you" at me._

_Quinn…Quinn just seems confused as she continues watching me. I can tell she's battling with words, again. I look at everyone else, but Harmony is the only one looking back. I feel like she can sense the tension between Quinn and I; it makes me nervous. I'm half distracted by Harmony mouthing at me again, when I notice that Quinn is still desperately trying to keep her mouth shut, but her lips finally part and a whisper escapes…_

"_That person is an idiot." _

**CHAPTER 12:Even Heroes Have The Right To Dream  
><strong>

For a brief second I think that the geeky blonde is going to lean in and kiss me, as her hazel eyes meet my brown ones and we stare at each other, understanding the hidden meaning behind our words. That brief instant is as real and as vital as the next, in which Quinn blinks, turns away, and clears her throat.

"Well, dinner has been wonderful, Mom," the youngest Fabray says, interrupting the awkward silence and grasping Harmony's hand in hers. "I think Harm and Rachel are due home soon, so…" she gives her girlfriend an anxious look.

"Oh, yes, I'm sure my parents will be calling asking where I'm at," Harmony adds to Quinn's excuse. "Um, thank you Mrs. Fabray the food was delicious; it was a pleasure to meet you both," she finishes, speaking to Quinn's parents.

"You're welcome, Harmony," they respond in unison, although with different tones. Mr. Fabray seems pleased by the night's event, while Mrs. Fabray seems worried, as if she senses her daughter's eagerness to escape this extremely awkward dinner.

"I guess, I should be leaving, as well. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Fabray." I half lie to the man, in all honesty it was sort of horrible, but I can see some good in him, at least. I then get up to say goodbye to Mrs. Fabray, who follows suit. "Thank you, Mrs. Fabray; Harmony is right, the food was simply amaz-" I'm cut-off by the bone-crushing hug that the older woman wraps me in.

"You're welcome, Rachel," she replies. Then quietly and privately adds, "You are a sweet, beautiful young lady; and it's true, my Quinnie is a bit of an idiot when it comes to matters of love." She then pulls away and smiles sadly, making me feel jealous that Harmony gets to be the girlfriend of Quinn and be able to have an excuse to be around Mrs. Fabray.

"I'll walk you two out," Quinn says lowly, as she and Harmony wait for me. I nod and meet them at the front door.

The three of us walk out to the drive way, where our cars are parked and we all stop and stare at our shoes. I want to say something to break the silence, but I don't know what to say when Harmony is here. I feel at this point I'm beyond any control and I'm afraid if I open my mouth something along the lines of "Quinn, I love you!" will spill out; and well…I don't think that will go over smoothly. Meanwhile, Quinn is tugging on her Justice League tie, practically choking herself with her nervous habit.

There's a loud heavy sigh, "Quinn, I was hoping that you could give Rachel and I some time to talk…alone." Harmony, says, pulling the blondes twitchy hands away from the tie and loosening it up, before smoothing it out. The action is so natural and swift that it seems as if Harmony has been keeping Quinn from choking herself for years. I'd be extremely envious of the weirdly intimate moment, if Quinn wasn't looking at me with a nervous frown.

"Why?" She blurts out, shifting her eyes to focus on Harmony, again. "I mean, why converse only amongst your selves?" Her voice squeaks as she looks at us both, suspiciously and a little frightened.

"It's okay, Quinn," I reply, giving her a small but genuine smile. "No need to worry; okay?"

"What she said," Harmony seconds, rubbing Quinn's back, comfortingly. "You and I can talk when Rachel and I are done." Being shorter than Quinn, much like me, Harmony has to tilt her head up slightly to kiss Quinn's lips. I look away, quickly, when their mouths connect. Nearly fifteen seconds, which is still a fairly long time, pass by before Harmony pulls away and pats Quinn's behind until the blonde waves goodbye to me, awkwardly, and heads back inside her home.

"So…" I draw out when we're no longer distracted by Quinn, the geeky blonde who we both care for and who neither of us is entirely sure of, when it comes to how she feels. Santana suddenly pops into my head; that conversation she had with Quinn is still a mystery to me. How is it that _Santana_ knows more about Quinn's true feelings than Harmony and I? It's absurd, really.

"Right, so…I was thinking, Rachel, a lot about Quinn," she starts. So have I, I think to myself. "And these past several days have been both perfect and disastrous." She looks back at the Fabray home and shifts her weight in a nervous way. "It's obvious that Quinn's parents don't see eye to eye when it comes to her personal choices; and it's no wonder why Quinn is so divided when it comes to her condition and…who she _really _wants to be with."

I wait for her to continue, but she doesn't; she just looks off to the side. "I'm not sure why you're telling me this, Harmony?"

She looks at me, again, and she looks sad…truly sad. "I'm telling you because I'm going to break-up with her."

"What? !" My jaw is slack and my eyes are wide; I'm positive that I look like I just saw a ghost. "You can't!" I shout, almost too loud.

"I have to, Rachel," Harmony says, stepping closer and putting a hand on my shoulder, trying to shush me. "I can't be with her, knowing that she has feelings for someone else, as well. It sounds crazy to care about her as much as I do; I just met her last Friday and I'm already willing to put her feelings before my own, no matter how much it sucks. To be honest, I don't want to break up with her; I want to be selfish and keep her, hoping she'll get over you; but I can't…at least not anymore. Now, that I know that you really aren't just the girl who dragged Quinn along for eight years, but never once gave her a chance. You may have been that girl before, but you aren't anymore. Sure, it's only been a handful of days, but I can tell that these feelings you're suddenly expressing are not new, they've been there along…you just needed to grow up with them."

I look at her, as she smiles a half sad and half happy smile. A part of me can't believe that she's actually telling me this…like I deserve her words of approval. A part of me still feels unworthy and extremely guilty. Yes, I have made up for some of my mistakes in these last few days, but do I really deserve Quinn? A bigger, louder part of me says no…not yet.

"I'm not telling you all of this because I'm planning on just backing out of Quinn's life for good. She and I have a nice friendship that I want to continue, so I'm informing you, now. I also think that it's fair to tell you because I want you to know that in case Quinn is avoidant, it has nothing to do with her being upset with you. I understand our relationship has been short-lived, and regardless of her split feelings, I know she cares about me. It's the reason I am sure that she hasn't kicked me to the curb as soon as you fluttered your lashes at her. In other words, I know my departure will impact her emotionally; and it will be difficult for me as well." She looks away, again and brings her hand to her face, trying to be nonchalant as she covers her watering eyes.

I feel my chest tighten just picturing the scene that will happen in Quinn's room, between the blonde and Harmony. I shut my eyes and imagine Harmony breaking the news to Quinn; and Quinn sitting there motionless for several seconds before tears slide down her sweet face. It will be her first break-up and it will definitely hurt her; and being that she's never had to deal with something like this, there's no telling how she'll react, especially after today's incident in the lunch room.

"Harmony, you can't do it now. She just got exposed to the whole school and she's too vulnerable and-"

"She's in love with you," Harmony deadpans. "I care about Quinn, I do; and I know she feels the same for me, but neither of us love the other." She laughs a short breathy laugh and shakes her head, enough to prove her point. "It's better to do it now than wait until she goes crazy over the Rachel vs. Harmony debate or you and I go crazy waiting for her to choose, once and for all."

I smile a little, at that, and return the hug she embraces me in, as she says, "If she comes back to you, then she's yours."

I haven't seen or heard from Quinn since I left her house, yesterday. I didn't manage to get much sleep either. My whole night was spent tossing and turning and if not, I was just wide awake. No matter how hard I tried to let my mind rest, it simply refused. It was as if it were rioting against me and torturing me with images of a crying Quinn or parroting her little signature whimpers and squeaks that always make my heart skip every time I hear them; it was relentless. To top it off, I had to remind myself over and over again not to contact the blonde; she has to come to me, so I waited…and waited. I kept checking my phone for texts or calls, even though I wasn't sure if she even had my phone number. Needless to say, I waited all night, hoping that she would come to me, and I could comfort her. Instead I'm just pretty exhausted; and first period definitely didn't help me feel any less sleepy.

"What's wrong with your face?"

I sigh and switch out my books for Biology, not wanting to tell my friends about the break-up just yet. "Good morning to you too, Santana," I huff out, not looking at her. "Hi, Britt," I say, a little happier, for the sensitive girl's sake.

"Why are you sad, Rachel? Aren't you like totes happy that Quinn and Harmony aren't getting their sweet lady kisses on, anymore?" Brittany asks, sounding confused.

I quickly turn and shut my locker, "How did-"

"Everyone knows," Santana cuts in. "Jewfro spread the word when he saw Harmony pull into the parking lot…without Super Geek in her passenger's seat."

I furrow my brow, "There could be a perfectly good reason why Qui-"

Santana puts her hand up to stop me, "He then badgered her about it until she pushed him into a bike rack, after he asked if she broke it off with dweeby McDweeb. He took the angry outburst as a yes."

A pout immediately forms on my tired face, "Well…"

"Well what? I know you know that I know that you knew about the break-up before you dragged your ass to school today."

"Wait, Sanny…That was super confusing." Brittany comments, as she tries to keep up with the conversation…which is turning into an interrogation.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I reply, as I look past my friends at the swarm of kids rushing to class.

"Bullshit. You look like crap, so you must have stayed up all night, either thinking about Quinn or comforting Quinn…and by the pissy look on your face, I say it's not the latter. So what the hell happened?"

"And why are you so concerned, Santana? Does it have anything to do with what you and Quinn talked about, hmm? Because _you _know that _I _know that _we _both know you're keeping something important from me…_your best friend!_" I counter, shoving her as I make my way to class. I hear Santana say goodbye to still confused Brittany, before she jogs to catch up with me.

"Have you seen Quinn?" She asks, kind of randomly and avoiding my previous questions.

"I asked you why you're so concerned," I repeat, keeping my eyes straight ahead.

"Uggghh! Fine! I'll tell you, damn!" She groans and pulls on my wrist to stop me in the almost empty hallway. She releases her grip and I place both hands on my hips and tap my foot, waiting for her to say something. "You know, I'm breaking a promise I made, right?" She starts, trying to stall. "Which is like totes not okay in my book." She eyes me with a judging look, determined to make me feel guilty. I know I should feel guilty, but there's a good chance that this information can bring to light a way to help Quinn, without her knowing that I'm involved; because I'm not worried about taking any credit or anything…I just want her to be happy.

"Just hurry up, San," I urge, feeling impatient once the late bell rings, signaling our tardiness. I also just want to see if Quinn is here. Harmony is here, so there's a chance Quinn is too.

"Okay, well long story short…She told me that she's scared that you're only being nice to here because you're not used to her geeky ass liking someone else and that if Ol' Blue Eyes didn't show up, you'd still be rejecting her and I wouldn't be talking to her about her feelings. Then I told her that you really did care and that you were just too stupid to admit or realize it; and she just shrugged and said that she's with Harmony and she doesn't want to hurt her and that she actually likes her. Then I told her that I wish her and Harmony the best, but if things don't work out that not to be surprised if you move on. Then she started freaking out and said that she had no idea what she's doing with you and Harmony; and that she wore what she thinks are "cool" clothes so she can impress you and at the same time look good enough for her girlfriend. She said that Harmony gets crap for being with her; that she hears people talking about them and she feels like she's dragging Harmony down. Then she started ranting about not knowing anything about sex and she's not comfortable enough with her body, yet, and something about you and your dads and her _dick_, which was fucking weird and all kinds of wrong, by the way. Talk about needing to eternal-sunshine-for-the-spotless-mind my brain after picturing that scenario."

"San!" I interrupt, snapping her out of her own rant. "What's the main point?"

"Oh, basically I convinced her that your feelings for her are real and that she may be confused, now, but that you're going to pull out all the stops for her, giving her no choice but to choose you."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, _oh…_Then you went and told her that you're backing off and letting her go, right after I just told her that you're legit and shit," she explains, getting annoyed all over again at the memory.

"I see…" that doesn't really help us now, though.

"True, but you're still an idiot. I mean, why aren't you swooping in, yet?"

"Because! Harmony and I talked and she made a good point. She said that if Quinn comes to me, then she's mine. So, if I go to her, I'm just taking advantage of her vulnerability and I don't want to do that. She's had a rough week and I'm sure she rather just be alon-" I stop, as soon as I see the said blonde turn the corner, with her head down and her body looking tired.

"Hey, Super Geek," Santana says, nudging her, as she passes us. She barely lifts one of her hands in response, before opening the classroom door and going inside, with Santana and I close behind.

"Fabray, Berry, and Lopez!" booms, "I'm glad you're grace us all with your presence!" He exclaims in faux joy. "Now, have a seat," he mumbles.

Santana and I take our usual table, not realizing that the only other seat available is the one next to Harmony, who looks incredibly unsure of how to react upon seeing Quinn in such a funk.

"Fabray, please sit," orders, while pointing at the empty seat next to the blonde's newly titled _ex_-girlfriend.

Quinn finally lifts her head to see where the teacher is pointing and when her eyes fall on Harmony, who is blushing furiously under everyone's stares, she lets out a whimper and runs back out into the hall.

Harmony and I both stand up, immediately, wanting to chase after her, but opens the door and calls to her, yelling, "I'm telling Figgins, Fabray!" Then shuts the door. "You two sit, before I have Figgins _and_ Coach Sylvester deal you punishment for interrupting my class."

Harmony and I look at one another and slowly sit back in our chairs. Quinn probably just needs time to herself, anyway. I'll see her in Spanish; she'll show up…It's her favorite class.

Wrong. I haven't seen Quinn since she ran out of Biology, neither has Harmony or Santana or Brittany, or anyone for that matter; but It doesn't stop everyone from talking about her and the break-up. At lunch, Harmony told us what we've all expected: Several girls came up to her and made inappropriate comments about Quinn's private. Others told her that Quinn probably dumped her because she wanted a "real woman" to handle her needs. She also complained about numerous guys whispering about her "dick-taking-abilities," asking her out and also making snide comments.

On the flip side, we heard people making fun of Quinn and saying that she's an even _bigger_ freak than they expected. I yelled at people who were gossiping about the break-up, saying that Quinn got dumped because she ran out of money and couldn't pay Harmony to pretend to be her girlfriend, anymore. Santana told off some guys that were laughing and saying that Harmony left Quinn because she wanted a "_real man dick" _and not a lady cock. Even Coach Sylvester punished some cheerleaders in her Gym class for saying that it's a good thing that Harmony wised up and broke it off with Quinn because there's no acceptable excuse for _any_ Cheerio to be in a serious relationship with her. They said Quinn would be perfect for a good, "secret" fuck, but that's it because she's a Super Geek freak.

And now, here we are…Classes are over for the day, and we're all, minus a suspended Finn, sitting in Glee…quietly. Mr. Schue is late _as usual,_ so there's time to talk amongst ourselves; except no one is talking, but everyone is pretty much thinking the same thing…Where's Quinn in all this?

I look at Sam; he simply shrugs and looks back at his phone, waiting for some sign from his best friend.

"Alright, guys!" Mr. Schue exclaims, walking into the room and putting his man purse on the piano. "So, anyone got anything to share?" He glances around at everyone's gloomy faces. "Anyone?"

"I do," a squeaky voice says from the doorway. "If it's okay?"

"Quinn, I didn't see you in Spanish. Where were you?" Mr. Schue asks, showing the same frown he wore earlier in third period, upon not seeing his star pupil amongst his not-so-starry pupils.

The blonde looks surprised by the question, as she fidgets with the large case in her hand. She lifts the guitar case and says "Practicing?"

"Okay, well I guess it must have been important, but next time don't skip class to practice, Quinn."

The girl nods and walks to the stool that he places in the front of the room. She takes out her instrument and plugs it in, as we all kind of stare in wonderment, not knowing that she even played. I notice Sam smiling wide and giving the nervous blonde a thumbs-up. Hmm, he must have known…maybe he taught her.

"So, I'm not that experienced with this particular instrument, but my buddy Sam has taught me a whole lot over the last two years. I normally don't play in front of other people, but this song calls for it, so…" She takes a deep breath and looks down at the strings for a few seconds. She appears livelier and less distraught, and I can't help but smile when her fingers twitch their trademark twitch. I see Harmony watching Quinn; and then the blonde looks up and their eyes meet. Harmony looks apologetic and so does Quinn. She then shifts her gaze to me and I feel my heart slow as her hazel stare washes over me. Her fingers stop twitching and she starts to lightly pluck at the strings, blushing as she does so:

"_**I can't stand to fly**__**; **__**I'm not that naïve**__**/ **__**I'm just out to find**__** the better part of me**__**…/ **__**I'm more than a bird, I'm more than a plane/**__**I'm more than some pretty face beside a train**__**/ **__**And it's not easy to be me.**__**"**_

As she sings my mind is analyzing every word and my heart is exploding with desire to hear and feel more before she can even finish. I want to jump down to her and kiss her and tell her that I agree; she is so much more than all those things, but I settle for smiling at her Superman reference. She only nods a little nod and looks down the risers and focuses on Harmony, who's watching intently._**  
><strong>___

_**"I wish that I could cry**__**, f**__**all upon my knees**__**/ **__**Find a way to lie**__** '**__**bout a home I'll never see**__**…/ **__**It may sound absurd, but don't be naïve**__**; e**__**ven heroes have the right to bleed**__**/ **__**I may be disturbed, but won't you concede, even heroes have the right to dream?**__** And it's not easy to be me**__**."**_

I feel like crying…or I am crying; I'm not sure. All I know is that she is releasing all these pent-up emotions. All these feelings that she's kept inside about the break-up, about what all those ignorant assholes say, what her father said about me; what she's been told all along, in so many words…that she's too different to dream about being normal enough to get away with being vulnerable or to dream of having someone accept her for who she is. I blink back the tears forming in my eyes, as she looks back at her fingers, before tilting her head back and closing her eyes…_**  
><strong>___

_**"Up up and away away from me,**__**well it's all right**__**/ **__**You can all sleep sound tonight/**__**I'm not crazy…"**_

Her head drops forward and there's a second of silence where I think back to how I spent all night thinking about her, and no one else..."_**or anything.**__**" **_

"_**I can't stand to fly;**__**I'm not that naïve**__**/ **__**We weren't meant to ride**__**, **__**with clouds between our knees."**_

She shakes her head at the last line as she looks at Harmony…then away to sing the next lines to me.

"_**I'm only a girl in a silly red sheet**__**/ **__**Digging for Kryptonite on this one way street/ Only a girl in a funny red sheet/ Looking for special things inside of me**__**."**_

I try to keep my watery eyes from spilling over. Thankfully she looks away before her beautiful sad face makes me cry. She then finishes the song, watching her fingers move along the strings. _**  
><strong>___

_**"Inside of me, inside of me, **__**inside of me, inside of me**__**….**__**It's not easy to be me."**_

The club applauds and Sam and Mercedes go to hug the still nervous blonde, as Mr. Schue pats her back.

"That was great!" The three of them say together, as everyone else crowds around to hug her. It's times like this when I'm glad that I'm part of Glee. When one of us is attacked, we all protect and comfort that person, so as I watch the blonde disappear amongst the hug fest, I smile and wipe my face, not sure if I'm happy or sad or just bi-polar. I look at Harmony, as the crowd separates and she gets up to hug Quinn, who wraps her arms around her and squeezes her tight. Everyone watches with smiles on their faces, thankful to see that things are no longer awkward between the pair. When they finally untangle themselves, Quinn looks up at me and then nervously looks at her shoes.

"So, I gotta go, now…I need to pick up the homework from the classes I missed." She gives everyone another hug and they all say how good she was, even Santana, who never dishes out compliments. I want to get up from my seat, but I'm so tightly wound in my internal struggle to not burst into tears and a crazy-psycho smile, that I can't move a muscle. It's only when she's walking out the door do I wonder if singing a song to me counts as her coming to me, first…I don't debate with myself; instead I run after her.

**/END CHAPTER\**

****So, do you forgive me? Did the Harmony/Quinn break-up help me get back into your good graces? What do you think about everything, so far? I'd love to know, Lovelies! I hope to see you all, again, next time :)**


	14. Eight Years is a Long Time

****Hello, my Lovelies…I know, I missed two weeks. If you have me on Tumblr (loveisforlovelies) I posted an explanation for my lack of activity. Plain and simple: I am going through a funk and have little motivation to get my fic-writing-act together, so my apologies to you.**

**However, I was able to get back to everyone this time! If you didn't get a PM from me it's because I tried and was informed that you have not enabled the PM feature for your account (or you reviewed after I swept through the comments, sorry). So, anyway, thanks to everyone who shared your thoughts and to those who quietly stop by just for the read; I hope you all enjoy this one.**

**P.S. It's actually not what I had intended…It's much shorter. To those who received the spoilers, this is actually a build-up to those spoilers…I know, I've been such a mess I can't even follow my own story outlines :( especially that darn Rachel rant that I've rewritten a jillion times and I still can't get it right! **

**BUT fret not…I decided to let Quinn do the rambling, instead; difference is, I think what she says makes for a better plot-point that will carry on into the next chapter (which I PROMISE to have ready for you next Monday). **

**Okay, I'll shut up, now…**

**RECAP:**

_The club applauds and Sam and Mercedes go to hug the still nervous blonde, as Mr. Schue pats her back._

"_That was great!" The three of them say together, as everyone else crowds around to hug her. It's times like this when I'm glad that I'm part of Glee. When one of us is attacked, we all protect and comfort that person, so as I watch the blonde disappear amongst the hug fest, I smile and wipe my face, not sure if I'm happy or sad or just bi-polar. I look at Harmony, as the crowd separates and she gets up to hug Quinn, who wraps her arms around her and squeezes her tight. Everyone watches with smiles on their faces, thankful to see that things are no longer awkward between the pair. When they finally untangle themselves, Quinn looks up at me and then nervously looks at her shoes. _

"_So, I gotta go, now…I need to pick up the homework from the classes I missed." She gives everyone another hug and they all say how good she was, even Santana, who never dishes out compliments. I want to get up from my seat, but I'm so tightly wound in my internal struggle to not burst into tears and a crazy-psycho smile, that I can't move a muscle. It's only when she's walking out the door do I wonder if singing a song to me counts as her coming to me, first…I don't debate with myself; instead I run after her. _

**CHAPTER 13: Eight Years is a Long Time**

"Qui-" I yell from behind, before I'm completely out of the choir room door; and as soon as I start to turn I bump into her. "Oh my God," I whisper a little breathless, at being so close to her.

"Sorry; I –" She steps back, looks down at her Superman Converse shoes, and nervously plays with one of the suspender clips, with the hand that isn't holding her guitar case. "I had no intention of startling you…" Her head lifts slightly, as she squeaks out, "I was hoping that you'd join me?" She turns her head to the side a little, in a gesture that suggests that we walk.

I nod dumbly, focused on the clenching of her jaw, as she tries not to blurt out whatever words she's struggling to keep tucked deep within her confines. I know how she feels; I'm about ready to explode if I can't say what I want to say to her…All these feelings I have inside are eager to introduce themselves to her; not even bothering to let me evaluate their sanity before they go and forcefully try to seduce her with their obsessive desires. She returns the nod and then continues down the hall; I follow closely, not wanting to put distance between us. Her bare forearm ever so lightly brushes against mine, as we walk side to side; the contact makes me yearn for more and I wonder if she knows what this skin to skin kiss is doing to me.

"Is the auditorium a suitable place to further engage in conversation?" She asks, not meeting my eyes, but rather looking at the lockers we pass.

"Mmhm," I hum, not being able to do much less, as she holds the door open for me. A feeling of being home comes over me and I relish the comfort that snuggles inside me every time I'm in here. This auditorium has become a sort of sanctuary for me. For the three years that I've been at this school, this is the room where I've been allowed to be myself, without having to fit perfectly into the "Rachel Berry: Head Cheerio, Glee Club Captain, Most popular girl in school" box. I smile and turn in time to see the light from the hall disappear behind Quinn's silhouette.

"This is the perfect place," I add, letting my eyes adjust to the dark room. I point to the stage behind me, "Let's sit."

She nods and follows me down the slope and toward the front. Just as I'm about to pass the front row to the stage stairs, Quinn softly touches my wrist; her fingertips graze the skin, causing goosebumps to travel up my arm.

"Is it okay if we sit, here, instead?" She looks at the seats in the front row and back to me. I can tell she's nervous and entirely too pale, even in this dim light.

"Of course, Quinn…anything you want, as long as you're comfortable."

She gives me a short-lived smile and holds her hand out, gesturing for me to go first, so I do. I stop in front of the seat next to the one in the middle, so she can be front and center…a metaphor that I think is appropriate for this conversation. I can save the rant that I've been practicing in my head for another time. I want her to know that she has my full attention. We both sit at the same time, after Quinn carefully sets down her guitar case. I shift in my seat, turning my body to the side, so I can look at her without having to turn my head. She wasn't expecting this because she quickly turns to look at me and my new position, then nervously faces the stage, again.

A frown forms on my face; despite her initiating this private meeting, her body language proves that she's having second thoughts. I'm not sure how to carry on from here; it's obvious that she wants to say something, but she's too tense. She continues watching the stage, as her body leans forward a little. Her profile is stunning; her jaw is so perfect and strong, her cute nose isn't too big or too small, her lips look full even from a side view…and her eyes; the light from the stage reflects into the green irises, as if they're twinkling in amazement. She's so taking with the stage that her nervous energy fades, as that adorable smile lifts the corners of her lips; and I'm so taken aback by her happiness that I'm startled when she finally speaks, without turning away from the stage.

"Do you remember when I would come here to watch you practice, every morning?" Her smile widens and she turns to face me.

I nod, my lips slightly parted…wanting to kiss her, badly.

"And you always told me to leave, but after so many mornings of returning, you let me stay…" She's looking down at her hands, as they strum against her lap.

"Yes," I answer, pushing up the armrest that's separating us and moving in closer to her. She shrinks into her seat, as I slowly place a hand over her strumming fingers. She holds her breath and waits, until she see's I'm only trying to comfort her. Her body relaxes and she smiles. "Why did you stop coming?" I ask…and her smile drops as soon as the question does.

Her brow furrows, she pulls her hands away from mine, and quietly says, "You started dating Finn and one day I walked in and saw you two having a picnic on the stage…I left before either of you could notice me." She sits up in her seat and turns her head to the empty one next to her. "I stopped after that…You had him to watch you and tell you how great you are. Plus, I figured you rather perform for him. I know you didn't really want me around, so…Guess it benefitted everyone." She chuckles without any real humor in her voice.

"How did you benefit?" I ask, not understanding. "I thought you liked watching me?"

She breathes out another small humorless laugh and shakes her head. "I did…I still do. I only benefitted from not walking in and seeing you two sing love songs to each other. I get enough of that in Glee."

I frown at that, and she quickly faces me, shocked by her own words.

"I'm sorry," she squeaks out, wincing at how she practically threw that back in my face. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that. That was very rude and completely childish of me," she's studying my expression, as I take her comment for what it is…I don't blame her. "I mean, I think you're amazing; it's just watching you sing to…" she trails off in a quiet whimper.

"No, I understand; it's fine." I say, nodding as I look down feeling embarrassed.

She hesitates to reach out and touch me in some way. Her hand hovers over mine, but when I don't move, she pulls it back.

"I'm really sorry, Rachel…I'm so stupid; I'm just jealous; and jealousy makes one deflect distaste toward certain things, regardless of the fact that those certain things don't deserve it." She pauses and lets me take in her words. It's so strange to hear her say something like that. I'm not clueless, I know she was always jealous of Finn and my relationship with him; but to actually hear her say it…it's so odd. Maybe it's because she's never acted out or even mentioned it; she's always been a kind and gentle person, despite how other people treat her. I guess, I never really thought that someone so…perfect?...could be jealous.

She runs a hand through her short blonde hair, clearly starting to panic at my lack of response. "I mean…I love your talent, Rachel; it's inspiring." She stops and places a hand on mine. "Every time I look up at that stage," her eyes move across it in wonder. "_Every time…_I can't help but imagine you on it. You're so beautiful up there, you know. You're in your element, in your glory…It's hard not to feel something," she lifts both our hands and places the back of hers against my chest. My heart beats wildly, chaotically, joyously upon being acknowledged by her. I wonder if she can feel the pounding. She smiles and drops our hands to let them rest between us, "The day I come across your face on a Broadway poster, or in movie theatre, or on TV, or on an album cover, or a billboard, or even a magazine…I'm going to remember this. I'm going to look at your face and see how beautiful you'll still be; and I'm not going to feel anything, but an overwhelming sense of pride; I'm going to be so impossibly proud of you, Rachel Barbra Berry." She swipes her thumb across my cheeks to catch the tears, as my mega-watt smile forces them out, "And I'm going to smile just like you are, right now," she leans in closer and lets her thumb trace along my bottom lip, "and I'm going to say, _'There she is…There's the girl I'll always love…my Lois.'" _

I see the playful curl of her lips, but her eyes are completely serious; the sadness in them gives her away. It's hard to swallow…I can't move. Did she just say that she _loves _me? That she'll _always love_ me?

"Q – Quinn…" I stutter and feel warmth spread across my cheeks like a wildfire. She scoots closer toward me, until the tips of our noses touch; I feel her hands grasp onto mine, a little tighter. The contact forces my eyes closed and my mouth to clamp shut; I don't want to risk saying anything stupid.

Her nose starts to rub against mine; and she softly whispers, "Rachel…I want to kiss you."

I know what she said, but all I heard was, "Rachel…I love you." I pull away from her, opening my eyes to see her slowly open hers and then the confused look on her face.

I shake my head and feel a panic rise in me…I'm just as confused as she is. "I'm sorry, Quinn. I can't – I – Did you say that you'll always love me?" I blurt out the question as if I just heard it a second ago.

Her eyes widen and she bites the side of her bottom lip, before nodding in confirmation. "Yes. I said it because it's true…I mean, I figured you already knew that; eight years is a long time." She explains, rubbing at her neck nervously and self-consciously.

"How do you know that?" I counter, feeling overwhelmed and self-conscious, as well. "Always is a long time, too."

Her brows knit together, as a pout forms on her face, "Because...Even if we never speak again, after graduation, I'll have my memories of you, of us…of everything that you've made me feel. Because even though, I felt rejected, sometimes, and you called me a geek or whatever…you never made me feel bad about my…" she looks down at her lap and blushes, "You never made me feel like a freak…a geek? Yeah, sure because I am a geek; but you never once made fun of my condition." Her gaze drifts back to me and she continues, "I know it seems absurd, but it's true, Rachel. I've cared deeply for you for eight years; and somewhere along the line I became yours…whether you want me to be or not."

My body is shaking and she looks so vulnerable that I don't want to say anything in case it's not the right thing she needs to hear.

I can feel her eyes on me and I can hear the little squeaky whimper trying to push up her throat and the gulp of air she takes to force the noise back down.

"Please say something," she manages to say without squeaking. "Please…" her voice is a quiet whisper and its softness melts my insides. "You don't have to say it back. I know you barely like me…as a friend…I think?" The squeakiness returns, as she starts to get nervous, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said anything. I shouldn't have brought you here," she pushes herself up out of her seat and reaches down for her guitar case.

"Quinn, wait!" I shout, my voice echoing off the walls. She stops, but doesn't turn around to look at me. Her head drops down, causing her hair to fall to the sides of her face, exposing the back of her neck. I step up behind her and stand on my tippy-toes to kiss the smooth column of skin in front of me.

"I have your Spanish homework…We're partners for the next presentation." I let my lips caress her neck for a few more seconds, before grabbing her free hand and dragging her out of the auditorium.

**/END CHAPTER\**

****Okay, so I know it's short and again, I'm sorry for the wait, but I just wanted to get something out there, otherwise I'd just let this story collect cyber dust…and I don't think Super Geek would take too kindly to that. Anyway, I feel iffy about it, so let me know if there's something I can work on. **

**Thanks, Lovelies…until next time.**


	15. Stay With Me

****Hello, Lovelies. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. It is a great feeling to read them and they are helping me out of my funk, so I mean it when I tell you that YOUR WORDS MEAN A LOT TO ME, THANK YOU! **

**Now, as promised to you…**

**RECAP:  
><strong>_"Please say something," she manages to say without squeaking. "Please…" her voice is a quiet whisper and its softness melts my insides. "You don't have to say it back. I know you barely like me…as a friend…I think?" The squeakiness returns, as she starts to get nervous, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said anything. I shouldn't have brought you here," she pushes herself up out of her seat and reaches down for her guitar case. _

"_Quinn, wait!" I shout, my voice echoing off the walls. She stops, but doesn't turn around to look at me. Her head drops down, causing her hair to fall to the sides of her face, exposing the back of her neck. I step up behind her and stand on my tippy-toes to kiss the smooth column of skin in front of me. _

"_I have your Spanish homework…We're partners for the next presentation." I let my lips caress her neck for a few more seconds, before grabbing her free hand and dragging her out of the auditorium. _

**CHAPTER 14: Stay With Me**

"Uh…Rachel?" Quinn asks, turning her big blonde head away from the passenger's window to look at me, as we enter my neighborhood. "Where are you taking me?"

I sputter out a laugh at her confused and slightly scared face. "Sorry," I giggle and cover my mouth like a fool; my nerves are getting the better of me and all the energy is bubbling out of me in awkward, embarrassing noises that I'm trying to pass off as normal human-producing sounds. "I guess, I left that part out when I dragged you into my car, huh," I say with a smile as I focus back on the road, before I get too distracted by her cute face and end up losing control of the car and my inhibition…causing some serious, sexy damage…limbs will undoubtedly be tangled together, whether from the force of the crash or the pull of passion? That's for the medics to determine.

"Yeah…So, uh…" She peeps up, again, even more perplexed by my creepy stalker-like behavior. She probably thinks I'm kidnapping her or something.

"Oh, right!" I exclaim, startling both of us with my high-pitched voice…damn nerves. "Well, Mr. Schue paired us up; we have to give a speech about Dia de los Muertos ." I pause, as she nods and while my thoughts drift into a dreamy land where Quinn is reciting Spanish poetry to me, rolling her tongue like a goddamn champ…I wonder what else her tong-

"Rachel!" Quinn's nasally squeak snaps me out of my daydreams, just as I'm heading straight toward some kind of giant blonde squirrel.

"Oh my God! What the-" I scream, pressing hard on the brake, making the car jerk forward, mere inches from the yellowish fur ball in the road.

I turn to look at Quinn, to make sure she's okay, but she's already out of the car and crouching down in front of the bumper.

"Quinn! Don't touch it!" I shout out my window, while trying to unbuckle myself, after turning off the engine and putting on my emergency lights. "Stupid seatbelt!" I grumble and squirm in my seat, as I try to focus on my buckle and not on Quinn contracting giant squirrel rabies or something.

"Look!" Quinn's cute happy voice squeaks.

I lift my head up and my eyes bug out in surprise, not knowing that she has walked up to my window, so quickly.

"It's a puppy!" She squeals, from somewhere behind the furry creature she's shoving in my face.

"Quinn!" I shriek and struggle with my seatbelt even more, just to get away from the slobbery thing. "It's drooling!"

She snorts and pulls the pup away from my horrified face. "It's cute…And fluffy!" She lifts the animal up at arm's length and smiles happily.

I can't help but drop the attitude and laugh and beam, as Quinn hugs the shaggy ball to her chest. "It looks like you!" I comment, suddenly growing a soft for the pup.

Quinn scrunches her face up in mock offense, but smirks when I blush and gesture for her to hand her mini-me over.

I try to suppress the gushing, but I can't…Now that I see the Quinn in the furry creature, I find it irresistible. "Awww, Quinn," I cradle dog and watch the geeky girl run back around to hop into the passenger's seat again.

"You should keep it," she suggests, nodding her head in excitement. "It looks like a stray. There's no collar or anything," she points out, as she takes it back in her hands, as I start up the car again. "We can put up "Missing Dog" posters. If no one claims…" she pauses and takes a peek under the pup, "…her, you can keep her."

I nod in agreement, already thinking of cute names for her. _Quinn. Quinnie. Q-ball. Q.T. _

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Huh?" I blurt, and duck my head a little. "I'm just…" I trail off, not wanting to admit that I'm already planning on naming the puppy after her. "Oh, good! We're here!" I exclaim, glad to have a good distraction.

"And where's _here_?" Quinn asks, taking in the luxurious house as I pull into the drive way.

"_Here…_is my home. Now, c'mon." I jerk the seatbelt buckle around until it unsnaps, just as Quinn walks over to my side and opens my door for me. I blush and try to keep the goofy grin off my face. "Thank you, Quinn."

The blonde smiles and shuts the door shut behind me, after I take the puppy from her, cradling her in one arm and unlocking the front door with my free hand. "She's adorable," I gush, "even if she's drooling like crazy."

Quinn snorts and lets out a laugh, "Yeah, she's probably hungry…" Quinn says, unconsciously rubbing her own stomach.

I smile and pretend not to notice, as I let her inside, before stepping in myself. "You're probably right; I'll find something for her. Are you hungry?"

She nods with no hesitance, "Yeah…I had a small lunch. I was preoccupied with rehearsing the song," she explains, while studying the inside of my house, as I lead her to the kitchen, pup in hand. "You have a nice home," she adds, tacking on a cute half-smile with her compliment.

"Why thank you!" The deep voice of my Dad, bellows from the kitchen table.

Quinn squeaks in surprise, not expecting my fathers to interrupt so suddenly…or you know, to be hiding in the corner like creeps.

My fathers and I laugh at her nervous expression, "Quinn, these two dashing men are my Dad…"

"Call me Leroy," he says, standing to shake Quinn's hand.

"And my Daddy," I continue, gesturing toward the tallest in the room.

Quinn holds out her hand for him to shake, but he rolls his eyes and smiles, before playfully swatting her hand away and capturing her in one of his bear hugs. "I'm Hiram, please don't call me Mr. Berry...I absolutely _hate _it; it sounds so _gay_," he releases her and grips her shoulders, looking at her seriously.

Quinn looks absolutely confused.

"I'm kidding! I'm marvelously homo!" His laugh drowns out mine and my dad's. He's always the jokester. "But really call me Hiram. I feel like I've known you long enough to let you refer to me by my first name." He winks and pets her head. "My God, you've gotten so tall. Isn't she so much taller, Leroy?" Daddy steps back and examines Quinn, head to toe.

"Of course, she has, Hiram…You didn't really expect her to stay the size of a fifth grader, did you?" My Dad comments, discreetly eyeing Quinn from across the kitchen while pouring himself more coffee.

"Don't be silly! You know what I mean; look at her, Leroy. She's so lean and athletic. You should play a sport, Quinn. Rachel has painted us such lovely visuals of you gallivanting around the field during gym; haven't you, Honey Bunch?"

"Daddy!" I gasp and blush, "I do no such thing!"

My fathers laugh in response. "Oh, sweetie…you do." My Dad butts in. "You go on and on about her," he winks at Quinn, who looks shocked, but pleased. "Why just this morning you said you spent all last night thinking about Qui-"

"Okay! Okay! We're going to my room!" I cut-off, and spin around, with the pup in one arm; and the other trying to tear Quinn away from my Daddy, who is holding her head up by her chin, studying her face like an art piece, "You have such a symmetrical face; doesn't she, Dear?" He tilts Quinn's head toward my Dad, who purses his lips and nods with raised eyebrows.

"Much better than the Hudson boy." He laughs at the blush on my cheeks getting brighter.

"So embarrassing!" I grunt, while slapping my Daddy's hands away from Quinn.

"Ooo, so possessive!" He mocks, mouth in faux-gasp.

I glare at them both and begin to walk away.

"Oh, just a second!" I hear Dad say. I sigh and turn around, Quinn's wrist in my free hand. "What exactly is that thing in your arm?" He points at it from across the kitchen, as Daddy pokes and probes at the fur ball.

"It's a puppy," I say, looking down at her, as she drenches my arm in saliva. "Quinn and I found her. She's most likely a stray, but we're still going to put up some posters and see if anyone claims her."

"And if no one claims her?" Dad asks, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

I bite my bottom lip and look at Daddy; he's easier to persuade.

"You're going to be a baby mama!" He shouts, hand over his big grin. "I'm going to be a grandpapa!" He quickly snatches the dog from me and starts making baby noises at the drooling pup. "Oh, Lee, she's so precious! Such a wonderful golden coat! Awww, what an _angel_!"

Dad gives us a pointed look and when we both give him our best pouty faces, he sighs and shakes his head.

"Fine," he rolls his eyes and smiles, "anything for my loves."

Daddy rushes over to Dad and shows him their…for now…foster grandchild. "You two go upstairs and study something. We'll get her all cleaned up before dinner is ready." Daddy says, over his shoulder as he and Dad coo at the pup.

Quinn smiles and the scene and I silently thank them for giving me some alone time with my Super Geek. I quickly pull her away and up the stairs to my room.

"Wait; our books are still in your car, Rach-"

I shake my head "I was thinking we could talk, instead?" I interrupt, as I open my bedroom door and pull her inside.

She bumps into me, distracted by all the glancing around she's doing. She's so cute when she's impressed.

"Your room is so…"

"Amazing? Wonderful? Perfect? Chic?" I suggest with exaggerated confidence.

She snorts and looks at me, her amused expression turns to a dreamy one; and she says, "It's so _you_…so yeah, it's all those things."

I blush for the millionth time and sit on my bed, with my back against the headboard. "Thank you. You're very sweet, Quinn."

She smiles and nervously plays with her suspender clips.

"Come, sit." I pat the space next to me and she slowly walks over, very hesitant to actually sit down. I laugh and pull her down on my bed, by her shirt. She falls face down, but quickly rolls over, so the top of her head is resting against the side of my hip, and her legs hanging off the side of the bed.

I look down at her as she looks up at me and I want so badly to touch my lips to hers. She wants to kiss me, too; she said so, in the auditorium…before I ruined it, of course.

"You're thinking too loud," she comments, with a smirk.

I raise an eyebrow at her teasing tone, "You know better than to make fun, _Quinnie_," I challenge and scoot down lower on the bed until my head is next to hers.

She laughs at the use of the nickname and brings her legs up to rest beside mine. "Is that right, _Honey Bunch_?"

My heart flutters instinctively upon hearing her call me that, but I know I'm supposed to feel mocked, so I play the part. "Be quiet or I'll make you regret it, Super Geek," I threaten, as I poke at her side, causing her to grab my hand to keep me from tickling her. She rolls over to face me and I tilt my head to lock eyes with her. She's so relaxed, serene; I can get used to lying in bed and staring at her…amongst other things.

"Rachel?" She asks, softly, in a whisper sneaking past her smiling lips. "It's okay if you say no to what I'm about to ask you…It's just…I'm confused. I told you how I feel about you and I know you don't owe me anything in return. I know you're being nice to me because you want to be my friend, but…" she looks back at me, "I told you how I feel…You remember how I feel, right?"

I nod once, my eyes trained on the crinkle in her brow and the dipping corners of her lips.

"So, I wanted to ask you if you can be gentle with me?" She unconsciously leans back, away from me, "I don't want to fall harder if no one's going to be there to catch me…or at least give me a band-aid, after."

She forces a smile at her own afterthought…an afterthought added to lighten the seriousness in her request.

I nod, but I'm stupidly speechless. I want to tell her so much; I don't even know where to begin. In times like this, I would have a song prepared, but that would be so expected of me…not that my nodding is any better.

She gives me a small smile, that's not entirely genuine, before looking at the space between us.

"And…I have one more question. Remember, you can say no…I just…I was wondering…" she blushes and a little whimper trembles in her throat, unable to get past her tightly closed lips, "I just wanted to have one…even if I never have another…a kiss…from you. Can I kiss you?"

_YES! GOD, YES! PLEASE! _

"I mean, I'm aware of how unappealing and extremely lame it is to ask permission, but…I…I know if I just kissed you on my own accord, you'd probably punch me in my face or cry or something," she frowns and sits up. "I'm sorry. I'm making you uncomfortable, aren't I? I'll stop…I'll just go awa-"

"No," I breathe out, sounding desperate. I reach up and pull her back down, so her upper-body is on mine, her hands supporting her weight against the mattress. Our lips are inches apart and I'm entranced by her gorgeous golden-green gaze. I grip one of her suspenders and tug her closer, until the tips of our noses touch; and I place my other hand on the back of her neck, stroking the sensitive skin, causing her breathe to quicken and her lips to curve up.

"Is it okay?" She asks for confirmation and I find her hesitance maddening and endearing.

I rub the tip of my nose against hers and nod. She beams; the corners of her eyes crinkle as her beautiful eyes are suddenly glossed over by a veil of unshed tears.

My heart tightens in my chest, squeezing blood through it like an overworked machine; yet I'm so relaxed, as she leans in, closing the separation between our lips. I gasp against her mouth, unable to reign in the shock of feeling her kissing me with such softness and consideration, care and control…as if she's trying to imprint this moment and our connection in her mind, to remain there, forever. I lick at her bottom lip to give her more to remember and I taste her tears, her happy tears. My heart pounds even harder knowing that she's so happy, right now, that she can't keep from crying. I feel my passion for her heighten; I start to nibble on her bottom lip and she responds by whimpering and deepening the kiss, until I let her slide her perfect tongue into my mouth. She trembles above me and I moan when she caresses my tongue with hers. Her arms shake uncontrollably under her weight, her body weakened by my hands sliding up and down her sides, needing to feel more of her. She pulls her tongue away from my sucking mouth and laughs cutely with her forehead pressed against mine. I laugh along with her, as she squirms and rolls back onto the bed, rubbing at the lingering sensations on her sides.

It's quiet when we both settle down; our hearts slowing to a normal pace. We both stare up at the ceiling…well she does; I'm just watching her watch the ceiling.

"Thank you," she whispers, turning her head to look at me.

"For what?" I ask, distracted by her kissable lips.

"For letting me have a kiss…that didn't involve a game of spin the bottle…or anyone pulling us away." We both smile at that last part; and I find myself moving closer to her. I want to kiss her again, to let her know it wasn't just a one-time thing…to let her know that I want to kiss her all the time, if possible.

I wrap my arm over her stomach and I rest my head on her shoulder, fluttering my lashes against the side of her neck, earning a little chuckle from her. It's all she needs to get the hint because she places holds me closer to her and kisses the top of my head; and it's all I need to confirm the fact that I want her to be beside me, all the time, for as long as possible.

"Stay with me," I blurt out, breaking the comfortable silence. "I mean…Stay…for dinner." I feel her stomach rumble under my hand and she groans, embarrassed.

"Sorry," she apologizes and blushes.

I laugh and sit up enough to lean down and kiss her grumbling tummy. I wish I could pull her shirt up and kiss it again, but I have to take baby-steps with her…slow and steady. She snorts at the playful action, anyways, as I continue kissing up her clothed torso. She props herself up on her elbows and smiles when I look up from her chest. I lift my head and smile back, before leaning into her and letting her pepper my cheeks with kisses.

I giggle when she finds a ticklish spot by my ear and I can feel my sense of control quickly fading. I unsnap one of her suspender clips and I pull out part of her tucked in shirt, enough to slide a hand under and to feel her smooth, stomach twitch beneath my touch.

She squeaks, but continues to tease around my ear with her kisses and nibbles; and I continue exploring her sensitive spots, as well, until we're both laughing and…

"Honey Bunch!" Dad calls out to me, from the other side of my bedroom door. "Dinner is ready! Quinn is staying, right?"

"Yes, Dad! Meet you downstairs!" I quickly answer, hoping he doesn't open the door and see his daughter in a comprising position with the girl they always hear said daughter talking about…for the last eight years. Quinn wasn't the only one rushing home after school to talk to her parents about the girl she had a crush on; only difference is: Quinn was brave and smart enough to admit it.

"Okay, Honey Bunch!" He calls out, sounding amused, before he heads back downstairs.

I look at Quinn, again who looks nervous. I smirk, wanting her to sweat a little…even though I know my fathers are wonderful and dinner will be fun.

"C'mon, Quinnie," I give her stomach a little pat, slide my hand out from under her shirt and tuck it back in her pants, before snapping her suspender back on. "Let's if Super Geek can withstand my dads' interrogation," I wink at her and hop off the bed, heading out of the bedroom, leaving a stumbling nervous blonde following close behind me.

**/END CHAPTER\**

****Alright, sorry my chapters are so short. My muse comes and goes whenever it pleases, so don't hate me too much. Anyway, at least I made my Monday deadline, right? (Unless your time zone says differently) Well, either way…I think I'm back to my weekly updates, so I'll see you next Monday! Thank you, Lovelies! :) Oh, and let me know what you think, so far...Please!**


	16. Qunnie Jr

****Hello, Lovelies…I'm slacking horribly. I'm becoming one of those multiple-story writers that update their stories, according to their mood. This one is my happy story (believe it or not), so I guess it's been neglected by my moodiness…sorry. Anyway, I'm feeling good today, so let's see what happens, next, shall we?**

**CHAPTER 15: Quinnie Jr.**

"Shhh!" Daddy hushes us as we enter the living room. He's cradling Quinnie Jr…Yes, Quinnie Jr. Don't judge me. Anyway, he has her wrapped up in a dish towel and only her adorable face is visible. Her eyes are closed; a sleeping angel.

I smile and rush over to pet her head softly. She's still damp from her bath, but her fur is much lighter…she's definitely a blondie. My smile widens at this confirmation. I wave Quinn over from where she's standing at the bottom of the staircase, and she shyly walks toward us, until she's rubbing behind the pup's ears.

"She looks like you," I whisper to Quinn. My Daddy hums, amused, and Quinn blushes. "It's a compliment; she's adorable." I assure her, causing her cheeks to deepen their pink tint.

"Dinner is ready, my dears," Dad calls out from the kitchen.

Daddy gently sets Quinnie Jr. into a car seat on the floor.

"What's that?" I ask, confused. Quinn snorts.

"It's your old car seat," he answers, oblivious to how absurd it is for him to place a pup in it. "That why you can put it on the chair at the table," he says it like it is obvious and clearly the only real answer to my question. He then hands Quinn the car seat and smiles at us both. "She's all yours, now."

Quinn looks horrified, as if there's an actual human child in the car seat and I have to nudge her to get her to follow us into the kitchen.

"So what do you plan on naming the little furball?" Dad asks, as we all settle into our seats. Dad and Daddy sit beside each other and Quinn and I sit across from them, with Quinnie Jr. placed between us.

"How about Hirama?" My Daddy suggests, passing around the salad bowl. I nearly spit out my water.

"Oh, Hiram, that's a hideous name for a girl!" My Dad exclaims. Quinn snorts smiles down at the pup.

"Nonsense! She should be so lucky to be named after her amazing Grandpa!" Daddy defends, causing everyone else to laugh whole-heartedly. He rolls his eyes and smiles at his silliness. "Well, do you two have any better ideas?" He asks, Quinn and I. "I mean, you two are the ones who will be taking care of her." He looks at Quinn with a stern face. "I don't want my daughter being a lonely single mother, staying up until the wee hours of the night to feed a fussy baby."

Quinn snorts, again…until she sees that he's as serious as a heart attack. "Oh…Uh, that's okay with me. Not the single mother part! I mean, I'm okay with helping Rachel with the pup." She says awkwardly, while dumping a ton of salad on her plate, then blushing and putting some back in the bowl. "Sorry."

Dad laughs, "It's okay, Quinn. There's plenty of food," he assures, taking the bowl and serving her more salad.

She smiles and starts to relax, until…

"So, you agree to be an active participate in this pup's life and to not leave my baby to raise this pup alone?" Daddy asks, just to be sure.

"Daddy, stop pressuring her!" I pout, but he ignores me and continues to eye Quinn.

"It's fine, Rachel," she squeaks and tries to keep a confident look on her face. "I agree to do both those things, yes…" she nods at my Daddy, as I serve her a piece of vegan lasagna. "It was my idea, anyway," she adds, smiling at the food on her plate.

My Dad sets his fork down and looks at Daddy, who looks suspicious. "Having a child with my daughter was your idea?"

"What? !" Quinn squeaks.

"DAD!"

"I'm just asking!" He laughs, taking a bite of salad. "First a pup, then the next thing you know there's a real baby in that car seat."

Hiram gasps and looks conflicted, shocked by the mere thought, but ecstatic at the same time.

"Oh my God! You two are not funny!" I shout, feeling a hot blush coat my face.

"Oh, Quinn, don't look so pale, sweetie! I was kidding," he stuffs his mouth some more. "So names!" He starts up, again.

I glance at Quinn who is still trying to get the color back in her face. It's probably not the best time to suggest Quinnie Jr.

"What about…" I begin, picking at my lasagna with my fork.

"Whatever you want is okay with me, Rachel," Quinn replies, urging me on with a small, genuine smile.

I smile back and duck my head when hers widens, "Well, I was thinking that…I mean, since she looks so much like you…I like Quinnie Jr." I quickly shove a forkful of lasagna into my mouth to distract myself from saying anything else.

"Quinnie…Jr?" She repeats, smirking and looking pretty smug. I nod and duck my head further.

"If that's what you want, I don't mind."

"Well, then! Quinnie Jr. it is!" Daddy says, smiling at us.

It's quiet for a minute; I put my hand on the car seat and rock it gently, when Quinnie Jr. starts to stir in her sleep. Quinn discreetly places one hand on mine and we both rock our little pup, together.

"So, Quinn…" Dad speaks up, "Rachel tells us that you're quite the comic book enthusiast."

"That's correct. I spend a lot of my free time with my friend Sam, we go to the comic shop after school and we always get into debates about which hero can beat which hero, or what villain is most evil." She's smiling, as she speaks, "he actually had the nerve to say that Magneto was better than Doctor Doom," she scoffs and shakes her head at the memory.

My fathers look amused.

"Quinn is also an excellent guitar player. She just sang a wonderful song in Glee Club, this afternoon," I add, wanting them to know everything about the wonderful blonde.

"Is that right?" Daddy asks, looking way too excited. "The guitar is a sexy instrument…it's so intimate." He says with a goofy smile. I furrow my brows at him.

Dad smirks, "He only says that because I wooed him with my own guitar playing skills," he comments, leaning in and kissing Daddy.

"Gross," I mumble, Quinn squeezes my hand to get my attention.

"I think it's cute."

"And we think that your life-long romance with our daughter is quite adorable, as well." Daddy replies with a wink. "Oh, Leroy! Do you remember that play they had in elementary school? The little nursery rhyme one!"

Dad answers with a hearty laugh and an excited nod. "How could I forget! Rachel wouldn't shut up about it!"

"Not true!" I gasp out and blush when Quinn looks taken aback.

"Yes, true! You kept saying how Quinn was going to be the perfect lamb. Isn't that right, Leroy?" Daddy asks.

Dad just laughs harder, "Oh dear," he breathes heavily and tries to calm down.

"It's not funny!"

He nods, "But _for years, _you'd come home every day with some news about Quinn; whether it be about some simple compliment she gave you or some little comic strip or some description of her outfits. Now, you're sitting here trying to act coy," he starts laughing, again, leaning against Daddy in his fit of giggles. "It's so funny," he wheezes.

"Leroy, honey, you're embarrassing our little girl in front of her crush," Daddy scolds, slapping his arm playfully.

I blush profusely, but Quinn smiles happily and strokes the back of my hand with her thumb.

"Well, I'm extremely lucky then," she says, making my Daddy 'awww' and my Dad calm down and smile acceptingly at her.

"You're a charmer, too," Daddy squeals and winks at me, as if to say 'she's a keeper.' Yeah, Daddy, that wink wasn't obvious, at all.

"Why did you take so long to bring her to us, Rachel?" Daddy asks, rhetorically, of course.

"Because you're embarrassing," I mumble under my breath.

Quinn snorts and turns my hand over to stroke my palm, taking the grumpy look off my face.

"So, now that you're Quinnie Jr's other mommy, we get to see you more often, yes?" Dad questions.

"Yes," Quinn nods, giving me her cute half-smile.

"Excellent!" Dad exclaims, "I look forward to seeing your big blonde head around, from now on," he comments with a grin.

I laugh out loud at that…I laugh obnoxiously loud and abrupt. Through the blur of my eyes, I see Quinn touch her head with the hand that isn't holding mine. "AHHAHAHA!"

My fathers laugh and continue to tease her; she takes it well, as she laughs along when I reach over and quickly tickle her side and mouth to her that she's adorable.

A tiny bark interrupts the playful moment and Quinn is the first to scoop up the pup.

"Oh get used to that!" Dad says, "That little fluffy ball is cute, but she'll be a doing a lot of interrupting…at the most inopportune times." He gives us a pointed look, then focuses on Quinn…"That's why I'm in favor of keeping her around. She'll keep my daughter from defiling you."

"Dad!"

He laughs, again. "I'm just saying! Don't think I don't know what you were doing in your room, young lady. I heard Quinn laughing her big blonde head off…Tickle fights like that lead to naughty things."

Quinn and I both blush, deeply.

"Now, I understand that you're unique, Quinn," he continues, very serious. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but I just want you to know that I am a doctor and that I am willing to get familiar with your condition and or refer you to someone who specializes in it. We are a very open-minded family, so if you need someone to talk to, Hiram and I are here for you."

"Oh yes," Daddy adds, "Anything from being confused to condoms to how to titillate the fancy,"

"Oh my God!" I shout, covering my ears.

Quinn snorts and nods in understanding, but avoids making eye-contact with anyone, other than her puppy-clone, who is snuggling up against her chest. "Thank you, that means a lot."

"No problem, Quinn. Our door is wide open…as well as Rachel's, whenever you come over to visit. It's for your own safety, Quinn. Rachel is very persistent when she has her eye on something she wants."

"Okay, we're done, here!" I say, grumpily. "C'mon, Quinn," I stand and tug on her hand, until she sets Quinnie Jr. down and stuffs the last of her lasagna AND mine in her mouth, and stands up.

"Thank you, Mr. Ber-"

"Hiram and Leroy, please!" Daddy exclaims.

Quinn smiles, "Thank you for dinner, Hiram and Leroy; and for being so welcoming."

"It was our pleasure, Quinn," Dad responds. "Don't be a stranger! We expect you back here tomorrow to see Quinnie Jr."

"I plan on it," she answers and waves goodbye, as I push her out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"They're great," Quinn says, smiling from ear to ear.

"Ugh! Embarrassing is more like it," I say, unconsciously wrapping my arm around hers.

"At least, they're nicer than my dad. I'm sorry about that by the way."

"Don't be; he was just being honest. Your mom is lovely, though!"

She smiles at that. "She is; I'm kind of a mommy's girl, in truth."

"Aww, little Quinnie loves her mommy!" I tickle her ribs with my free hand and she nearly jumps and drops our Quinnie Jr.

"Not when I'm holding our puppy!" She laughs, hugging her to her chest.

I drop my hand and bump her with my hip, "I'll get you next time," I whisper when we're outside.

"Promise?" She smirks and I bite my lip at her flirtatious manner.

"Promise, now get in my car, so I can take you home, before your mommy starts to worry," I tease, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Ha ha ha…" she laughs sarcastically, and chases after me into the warm night.

****Short, but it's better than nothing, right?...Right? Next one will be longer; I promise. Thanks for stopping by, I hope it was worth the read. Until next time, Lovelies…**


	17. You Just Want To Get In My Pants

****Hello, Lovelies! Did I ever tell you all that I love you for reviewing? I do; I really do! They never fail to make me smile. I laughed when I read that some of you took the title "Quinnie Jr." as a reference to a certain body part of Quinn lol You guys are too cute and funny :) Anyway, this is a little something for you all, on this wonderful DIANNA AGRON Day :) I hope you enjoy this one…**

**CHAPTER 16: You Just Want To Get In My Pants**

"Rachel! Rach!"

I close my locker and see Quinn speed-walking towards me with a bag in her hand and her backpack cape fluttering behind her. I smile when she raises the bag higher as if to say 'Look! I'm cute and I come with gifts!' She's only a few feet away when Santana and Brittany…Well, mainly Santana…cross into the hall and practically shove Quinn out of the way.

"Super Geek! Look where you're going," Santana huffs and sizes Quinn up. "Is that present for me?" She asks, "Because if it is, I might just _not_ issue you a death certificate for knocking into me like-"

Quinn just mindlessly waves to my two friends and continues walking to me, completely ignoring Santana's idle threat.

"Rachel, look!" She squeaks and bounces excitedly, handing me the gift, as my friends come up behind us. Santana looking aggravated for being ignored.

"What is it?" I beam, but quickly furrow my brow when I take a closer look at the bag; it's a baby shower bag.

"Holy shit! Did you – Are you – You guys reproduced? !" Santana shrieks, looking horrified and close to passing out.

Brittany squeals and hugs us; "Congrats! I totes get to be the Fairy Godmother, right? !"

Quinn snorts and shakes her head. "Relax; Rachel and I did not participate in any sexual activities. We're still enjoying the simple pleasure of discovering each other's quirks and personalities."

Brittany pouts and Santana rolls her eyes, "Sounds lame."

I smack San's shoulder and then hook my free hand around Quinn's arm. "Not everyone has to have sex to feel close to someone," I respond and smirk when my friend glares at me.

"Then what's in the bag?" Brittany asks, trying to peek inside it.

"Open it, Rach," Quinn urges me with her little half-smile.

I reach into the bag and pull out a small Superman outfit.

"Oh God! Is this some weird kinky thing between you two? Is Rachel supposed to wear that?"

Quinn snorts, again, and bursts out laughing. I scowl at Santana and lightly scratch at Quinn's ribs, "It's not funny! I'm not even this small!" I pout when Brittany snickers, after finally catching on to the joke.

"It's for Quinnie Jr!" I shout above their laughter, causing Santana's eyes to widen in disbelief of what she just heard. "Get your head out of the gutter, Lopez," I scold and roll my eyes. "Quinnie Jr is the new puppy that Quinn and I adopted."

"Ooo! Puppy!" Brittany squeals and hugs us, again. "Congrats! I still get to be the Fairy Godmother, right? !"

"Yes, Britt," I laugh and hug her back, "You and San are Quinnie's Aunties, after all."

"YAY! I'm so going to be the best Auntie, ever!"

Santana just glares at me some more.

"Do you like it?" Quinn asks, getting my attention back. "I went to the pet shop by my house after you dropped me off yesterday. I saw it and had to get it."

I look at the little outfit, again and smile. Quinnie's going to look so adorable in this. "I love it, Quinn," I then turn to look up at her smiling face, before I stand on my tippy-toes to kiss her cheek.

"We can go shopping for more clothes and some toys and special food and personalized collar tags and bowls and I saw this doggy stroller online that comes in like ten different colors! They have pink! I know you like pink!"

I laugh at how excited she is; I can't take my eyes off her, as she rambles on about dog beds and squeaky toys and…

"And we definitely need to get puppy pads, at least until she's properly potty-trained."

"Oh my God…It is like you have a baby," Santana interrupts, with the horrified look on her face, again.

Quinn just smiles proudly and I feel proud to have anything with her. The way she's really stepping up to the plate with all this puppy business, I can't help but feel more attracted to her.

"Oo! I so want to pet Quinnie Jr!" Brittany blurts, with wide shiny eyes and a huge grin.

Santana furrows her brow, "Sweetie, don't say that…It sounds wrong." The clueless blonde just tilts her head and shrugs.

"Can we go shopping with you?"

I pretend to ponder, just to see Brittany vibrate with impatience and hope.

"Sure, Bri-"

"YESSS!" She hugs us for the third time and ruffles Quinn's hair. "See you guys later! C'mon, Sanny, walk me to class."

Santana follows without hesitation. Quinn makes a cracking whip sound, causing Santana to turn and flip her off…then laugh when I make Quinn carry my books for me, as I fling the gift bag over my shoulder.

"Come now, Quinnie, we must not be late for our Biological studies," I say with a thick English accent.

My little geek snorts and smiles, "Of course, m'lady…" and I lead the way for the rest of the school day, with Quinn, right beside me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Quinn, I don't think that's for dogs." I tell her, as she gently places Quinnie Jr in one of those baby seats that vibrate and have an attachable arc with hanging toys.

"Aww she looks so cute!" Brittany coos. Santana huffs and shakes her head.

Quinn is all too excited and completely ignores my statement, as she turns on the vibration and squeaks because Quinnie Jr instantly splays out and enjoys the sensation, while lightly pawing at the hanging animals above her head.

"Rachel, look! She likes it! I knew she'd like it! I'm gonna buy it!"

"Calm down, Super Geek, geez," Santana shushes, as she ducks her head, already embarrassed to be in a baby store. The we both kind of freeze when we notice Harmony walking over to us.

"I thought I heard you! Hey, Quinn," Harmony happily greets, causing Quinn to turn and immediately hug the girl.

"Harm! I didn't know you worked here," Quinn comments, poking her nametag.

The shorter girl giggles, "Yeah, I started two days ago. My aunt runs the store, so she got me a job; but hey, what are you guys doing here?" She asks, finally acknowledging the rest of us, with her big bright smile.

"Oh, we're here for our new puppy," Quinn quickly answers, while scooping Quinnie out of the vibrating seat, much to Brittany's dismay. She was having too much fun rubbing Quinnie's belly.

"Oh my God!" Harmony gasps and looks at our pup. "It's true what they say; dogs really do look like their owners!"

"Unfortunately, for _Quinnie Jr_," Santana adds, with a teasing smile. Quinn furrows her brow at her in offense.

Harmony laughs, "No, she's adorable; aren't you, sweetie," Harmony baby talks Quinnie, while she and Brittany scratch her fluffy puppy head. Of course being the little cuddle bug that she is, Quinnie happily welcomes the attention.

"She gets the adorableness from Rachel," Quinn says, snapping me out of my silent observing. "And her need for only the best of the best." She then grabs my hand and pulls me closer to her.

We share a brief moment; Quinn winks at me and it's all the reassurance I need. I smile at her and at Harmony, when the other girl seems to not be interested in stepping on any toes.

"Well, if you two are the mommas, I wouldn't expect anything less than a complete cutie pie."

"Thanks," I give her a genuine smile, feeling relieved that things aren't awkward between us. Jealousy aside, I know that Harmony is a good friend for Quinn to have.

"We actually want to get this, but does it come in pink?" Quinn asks, handing me Quinnie and focusing her attention on the seat, again.

"We have a pink-butterfly design. It comes with little butterfly toys," Harmony answers, showing Quinn the different designs.

I turn to look for Santana and Brittany, but they're gone, nowhere to be seen.

"Rach, do you like the pink butterflies or the purple bears?" Quinn nudges me and shows Quinnie and me the big boxes they come in.

Quinnie nearly flies out of my arms when she sees the butterflies. I shriek and laugh, "Looks like we have a winner!"

Quinn snorts and Harmony laughs, "I can ring you up at the register if that's all you're buying," she says, leading us to the counter, where Brittany and Santana are waiting to be rung up.

"Are you guys buying that for Quinnie?" I ask, already grinning happily.

"No, it's too big for her; it's for you and Quinn. You can put all her toys and food and clothes in it when you take her out." Brittany explains, waving the pink diaper bag at us.

"Awww, you guys are the best Aunties, ever," I say, shoving Quinnie in my friends' faces, which she licks, as if to thank them.

"Thanks, guys," Quinn smiles and hugs them both.

"Oh, get off me!" Santana blurts, snapping one of Quinn's suspenders.

"Ow! Okay, okay!" Quinn lets go, but smacks Santana's head, before backing out of her reach.

Santana points at her and mouths something threatening at her, as she hands Harmony the money to pay for the bag.

Quinn quickly pays for the seat, hugs Harmony goodbye, and places the box in the stroller she bought for Quinnie, since it's empty because our pup is getting passed around like a baby being showered with affection. Even Santana likes carrying her around, though she won't admit it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You do realize that you're already spoiling her, don't you?"

"Quinn can't help it, Sanny; she's used to spoiling the ones she loves," Brittany responds.

"Yeah," Quinn defends, "but don't worry; I'll buy you a nice chew toy, too, Santana."

We all laugh, except San, who just kicks the back of Quinn's chair.

"I hope you two behave when we get to Quinn's," I tell my friends, as I drive onto the Fabrays' street.

"Oh yeah, my dad is kind of outspoken and overprotective."

I want to add "asshole" into that statement, somewhere, but I keep my mouth shut. We finally pull up and Quinn hands me Quinnie, who is wrapped up in blanket, before she hurries out of the car and waits for me to pop the trunk. She wastes no time taking out the vibrating seat and walking to her front door. She's about to unlock it when her mom opens it.

"Quinnie, honey!" We all hear Judy greet her daughter, excitedly. Santana looks amused when she sees Quinn get enveloped in a hug from her mom.

"Mommm, my friends are here," she tries to mumble, but we all hear, as we finish getting the smaller bags out of the trunk. I leave the stroller for Quinn to take out later.

"Oh, nothing is wrong with giving your mom a hug, Quinnie," Judy comments, looking her daughter up and down. "Why do you have a baby seat?" She asks, suddenly very serious. She looks behind Quinn and sees us walking up to them. Her eyes land on me, as I adjust the diaper bag on my shoulder and cradle the bundle in my other arm.

"Oh Lord, did you and Rachel have a baby? Is that why she came over the other night?"Judy blurts out in a panic. "Was she pregnant this whole time and you're barely introducing me and your father to our Grandchild?"

"What? No!" Quinn squeaks. "Mom, relax. It's just a puppy. She belongs to Rachel and me." She explains, shaking her head at her mom's reaction.

"Oh, thank the Heavens!" Judy gasps, gripping her chest and breathing a heavy sigh of relief.

Santana snickers; Brittany elbows her.

"Well, then let me see this little animal," the older Fabray says, gesturing me to hand the pup over. She slowly takes the balled up blanket and looks down at Quinnie's tiny face. "Dear God, it's like looking at my baby Quinn all over, again. I'm getting flashbacks!"

"Mom!" Quinn huffs and steps around Judy to walk instead the house; we all follow after her.

"We named her Quinnie Jr." I inform the woman, while sitting beside on the couch. Brittany and Santana sit on the one across from us.

"Oh, that's just adorable," Judy beams and nuzzles the fluffy fur on top of Quinnie's head, as she sleeps. "That explains why Quinn decided to spend some of the money she's been saving up."

"What was she saving up for?" I ask, curious because Quinn spent an awful lot today at the mall.

"She works seasonal jobs with Samuel. She's been having me save the money for her, so she can buy Lord knows what…Comics, trading cards, more of those little suspenders we always wears, dolls-"

"They're not dolls; they're action figures; very valuable collectables…and I wasn't saving my money for any of that." Quinn replies, as she re-enters the living room, after taking all the bags to her room and un-boxing the seat, so she can assemble it for Quinnie.

"What were you going to buy then? Bacon?" Santana cracks; Judy giggles and Quinn furrows her brow.

"No…" she pouts. I move to sit on the floor next to her and rub her back. "I was actually saving it for next year's Senior Prom. I was planning on asking you when the time came around."

"Really?" I ask, blushing at the confession.

She nods and looks away to focus on the assembly instructions. "I don't know why I did it…I started saving Freshmen year; every Spring, Summer, Winter job I had I would save the money because I figured by then I would have bugged you enough to maybe get you to go crazy and finally say yes to me. Then I'd have enough money to make it really special and magickal for you."

"And what if she doesn't want to go to Prom with you?" Of course Santana interrupts with her bluntness, causing Quinn to furrow her brow at the possibility of being rejected for the millionth time.

She shrugs and stays quiet for a few seconds. "I guess I'd just spend it on comics, trading cards, suspenders, and action figures…and bacon."

"Hahaha!" Santana laughs and Brittany elbows her, again.

Quinn half-heartedly chuckles, "No, I'd probably save the rest of it for college."

"Or for a girl who will say yes to you," a deep voice says, from the kitchen. Russell appears shortly after, carrying several water bottles and hands one to each of us. "You're a nice, good-looking kid, Quinn. Don't let one person make you feel bad about yourself."

"I know," Quinn responds, in a low voice, before continuing with the seat.

He takes my original spot, next to Judy, and he gives me a look, as if to say 'I'll feed you to worms if you hurt my daughter.' I gulp and decide to quietly help Quinn with the instructions.

"So, you two are Quinn's friends or Rachel's?" He asks the other Cheerios in the room.

"Ra-"

"Both!" Brittany deadpans her girlfriend. "Quinn is very sweet," she randomly adds. Russell eyes her suspiciously, but eventually nods in agreement when Brittany grins goofily at him.

"And is this the animal you two are sharing?" He looks down at Quinnie, who is starting to wake up in Judy's arms. "Hmm," his serious eyes do double-takes between the pup and his daughter, who doesn't notice, now that she figured out how to put the seat together.

"They named her Quinnie Jr, Russell. Isn't that just the cutest thing," Quinn's mom smiles widely.

A brief smile flashes across the stern man's face, but it quickly disappears. "I want you to get a job, Quinn. I want you to be able to support this dog of yours and I want you to make up the money you spent today. Got it?"

"Yes," She nods. "I'm going to ask for a permanent position at the super market."

Russell nods, "Good. I'm glad you're taking responsibility. A pet is like a child, you know."

"I'm going to be financially supporting Quinnie, as well." I add, hoping Quinn doesn't feel too pressured. "I know from experience that pets can get to be rather expensive; especially dogs."

He just nods and looks away, "Anyways, I'll be in my den. You young ladies are welcome to help yourself to whatever food is in the kitchen. Quinn, I want you to talk to your seasonal manager at the market, tomorrow after school. Don't forget."

"I won't," she answers, even though he's already left.

Judy gets up and hands me our pup, "I'm going to my book club, Quinnie. I'll be home later, stay out of trouble, girls." She then leans down and kisses the top of Quinn's head, before walking out. Quinn ducks her head and scrunches her face up when Santana snickers. I smile at the pouty geek and rub her back with my free hand.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ugh! I'm glad they're gone."

Quinn snorts and plops down on her bed, beside me.

"Don't get me wrong; I love those crazy girls, but after they ate all your ice cream and got on that sugar high...a walk home will do them some good."

"You could've driven them; I would've waited here for you."

I dismiss the idea with a wave of my hand, "Let them walk the three blocks to Brittany's. They have enough energy to sprint the whole way if they want. Plus, I'd rather be here with my Quinnies."

She snorts and turns to look at Quinnie Jr, curled up and vibrating in her seat, set on the floor by the bed.

"She's tired," Quinn comments, moving her head back to stare up at the ceiling, which has planets and stars painted on it. I snuggle up close to her.

"Are you tired?"

"A little bit." She turns her big blonde head to look at me and smile lazily. "Would you like to stay the night?"

My eyes widen at the unexpected question and I feel my cheeks get hot, quickly.

"I mean, not that I'm hinting at anything else but sleeping…It's just that it's getting late and I can tell you're tir-"

"Yes! I want to stay!" I practically shout in her face. "I mean, that sounds like a good idea."

Her lazy smile turns into her trademark half-smile. "Cool." She quickly gets up and starts rummaging through her drawers. "I have clothes you can change into. You know, so you feel more comfortable. Do you want a tank or shirt and shorts or sweats?"

"A tank, please, and…It's kind of cold, so sweats."

Quinn snorts and hands me the clothes, "It's not cold…You just want to get in my pants!"

I laugh and smack her arm before she can pull away. "Are you flirting with me, Quinnie?" I ask, pretending to be shocked by her teasing.

She just laughs, as I pull her back down on her bed and snake my hands under her shirt.

"Noooo!" She squeaks, before desperately trying to curl up and squirm away from my tickling fingers. I'm enjoying the power a little too much, when I feel a warm tingling feeling between my legs. I know I should stop, but I can't when Quinn's geeky laugh is so cute and infectious. She's not going anywhere, when I trap her by straddling her waist…Then I feel it; and oh, do I feel it; all of it.

I slow the tickling down, but keep softly stroking her lower stomach; I feel her hands rest on my hips, as we stare at each other with lust-filled eyes…and I know for sure that neither of us is going anywhere, anytime soon.

**/END CHAPTER\**

****I hope you enjoyed this one…Looks like Rachel's dads were right: all the playfulness leads to defiling! lol jk …Next chapter will pick up EXACTLY where this one left off. So I hope to see you next time, Lovelies. And I remind you that I'm on tumblr: loveisforlovelies because every blue moon I get some cool art from readers just like you, that send me their work (for any of my fics) and I love to see it and share with everyone else :) Also, I post pics and/or spoilers (ex: I'm going to upload a pic of how I imagine Quinnie Jr to look like in her Superman outfit, etc) so check it out! **

**Anyways, see you soon! As always, thank you for stopping by and being wonderful kind souls!**


	18. I Told You She Gets Easily Excited

****Hello, my Lovelies! Not much to say, except…I adore all you; I really mean it! Now, where were we? Oh, yes; Faberry was getting all hot and bothered…**

**CHAPTER 17: I Told You She Get's Easily Excited**

We're having a staring contest…Well, I'm kind of holding her face still, while laying on top of her, so I'm kind of forcing her to look at me. I can't fight the promiscuous gyrating that my body is doing; she can't fight back, either. I can feel her jaw flex under my palms and her tendons in her neck stretch out with each deep breath she inhales. Her eyes are zeroed in on mine, but her hands are slowly travelling away from my waist and up my sides; all the while she's determined to not look at their destination. I suck on my bottom lip and pray that her hands hurry the hell up and touch my breasts. She smirks; it's not smug…It's a nervous smirk, as if she's not sure of what she's doing. Her fingertips drag along my upper ribs and I accidently, or maybe not, grind down hard on her growing erection; and a heavy sigh escapes my lips.

"Umph!" She closes her eyes and instinctively thrusts into me, causing me to close my eyes, as well.

A smile instantly spreads across my face and my hands slide up to sweep through her hair, tangling my fingers in her soft golden locks.

I lean down on her, until my face is nestled against her neck and I giggle against her skin when I feel her body tense and her hips writhe beneath mine. Her hands are still on my ribcage, but they stopped moving. I kiss her neck and lift my head enough to see her cute face.

"Quinn?" I ask, a little, worried at her pained expression.

"Hmm…" she whimpers from behind her tightly shut mouth; even her eyes are still closed.

"Are you okay?" Because really, I know she didn't "arrive early." I would know…I mean, I dated Finn long enough to be able to tell when that sort of thing happens.

She nods, but her hands fall to the mattress and she won't open her beautiful hazel eyes. I'm about to tell her to open them for me, but…

A little yelp breaks the momentary silence. Was that Quinn? I don't have the chance to ask because I'm suddenly lifted off her and onto the empty side of her bed.

"I'll get her!" My blonde geek, squeaks in her adorable little nasally voice.

I furrow my brow, as she practically falls off the bed, in her haste, and disappears behind it. I scramble over to look down and I see Quinn shutting off the vibrating seat and scooping up Quinnie Jr.

"I think she's hungry," she says, looking through the shopping bags.

"I'm hungry too…" I mumble; my eyes on her pants tent.

"Huh?" She questions, a bit confused and thankfully not aware of what I said, as she passes me Quinnie.

I shake my head and my dirty thoughts away. "Nothing…"

"Okay; uh…I'm going to go wash her bowl, first. It may be new, but most of those little booths at the mall use cleaning sprays and polishers to keep their merchandise looking presentable." She takes the personalized food bowl out of the bag and takes it with her, as she quickly leaves the room.

I frown at the open door and look down at Quinnie, who is staring at me with her little expressive eyes. It's like she knows I'm worried.

"Did I do something wrong, Quinnie? Hmm?" I lie back on the bed and let the pup sit on my chest. She tilts her head and blinks at me. "She couldn't get me off her fast enough. Did I make her uncomfortable? Of course, I made her uncomfortable. What was I thinking? I'm so stupid." I scold myself and sigh disappointed in myself, for trying to seduce her like that.

The pup whimpers, much like her other mommy, and lays out on me, with her fluffy head on her front paws. I rub behind her ears and she closes her eyes, relaxed. I smile at how much she reminds me of Quinn. "You are such a cutie, Quinnie," I lift my head to kiss hers and she lets out a little huff of breath. I take this time to study the room, while I pet our pup. She has so many little trinkets on that border shelf lining the ceiling that I literally feel like if there was no bed or dresser that I would be in a comic shop or something.

"You ready to eat, Jr?" Quinn's squeaky voice calls out from the hall, before she actually enters the room.

Quinnie looks up and jumps off me to run circles around Quinn's feet, as the geek laughs and snorts when she places the food dish down, so the pup can eat. I watch Quinn rub the blonde furball's head and back for a few seconds.

"Quinn?" I call to her. She looks up at me, with a curious face. "Come lay with me…I promise not to jump you," I jokingly add, but there's a serious in my voice.

She blushes then nods, before walking over and laying down next to me.

"I'm sorry that I tried to take advantage of you, earlier. I know you're not really…ready for that kind of contact." I turn my head to look at her and notice her cheeks are even more flushed. I instinctively place my hand on hers and thread our fingers together. "Do you want to talk about it, a little bit…just between you and me?"

Her big blonde head shifts lightly; her eyes study mine and after several long seconds of her wondering if she can trust me she turns on her side to face me. My heartbeat increases as she scoots closer; it looks like she's about to lean in and kiss me, but instead she lifts herself up so she can crawl under the blanket.

"You can change in the bathroom, if you want…" she says, looking at the clothes she gave me, just before I attacked her.

I nod and get up, grabbing the clothes, and head to the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror and realize that I'm smiling like a loon. She still wants me to stay over AND sleep in her bed…but then I frown; she totally ignored my question. I quickly change, in a hurry to get back out, so I can get an answer from her. I can't believe she used her cuteness to distract me.

"Quinn," I say in a playfully strict tone, as I open the door, set on calling her out; but I'm distracted, yet again, by seeing her tossing her standing in a Justice League shirt and Superman sleep shorts.

"Yeah?" She asks, getting back under the blanket.

"Huh?" I mumble and walk over to the bed, sliding into the warmth, beside her.

"You were going to say something?" She says, turning to face me.

God, she's so cute. Don't fall for it, Rachel! She's trying to derail you. I turn to face her, determined to get her to talk, at least, a little bit about herself and her _condition._

"Quinn, you can trust me…I want you to be comfortable around me; I think if we talk about…things…we can both know each other's boundaries. Wouldn't you like that?"

She looks away, at the small space between us. Her brows are furrowed, as she thinks about it.

"Quinn?" I ask, pushing her lightly, hurt that she's so unsure about it.

She snorts and smiles like a dork, "I'm kidding, of course I'd like that," she says, closing the distance and snuggling up against me.

I'm surprised by the sudden movement, but it doesn't stop me from wrapping me around her and holding her.

"How about you just ask me questions and I'll give you answers," her suggestion is hummed against my neck, as she slides her arm over my waist.

"Okay," I manage to say around the big smile on my face. "Do you like to cuddle?"

I feel her smile on my jaw, as she nuzzles her big head into me. "Mmhm," the vibrations delight me and I relish the closeness. I wonder if Harmony got to enjoy this…

"Was Harmony the only person you've been intimate with?" I ask, just to be sure.

"Yes," she answers, "But it was just uh…you know like…manual pleasure." She tenses up and I rub her back until she settles against me, again.

"Do you masturbate?" I boldly ask, getting more curious about just how comfortable she is with herself.

I know she's blushing because the sudden heat from her cheeks is pressing against mine. "I've…Uh, only when really, really, necessary…which isn't really that often."

"When was the last time you touched yourself?"

"That would be bringing up the past…I prefer to focus on the now and the future."

"Okay…Can you tell me about your condition then?"

Her body automatically tenses up and her arm slips away from my waist, as she tries to move back to her side of the bed.

"No," I wrap both arms around her and hold her tight against my body, rubbing her back, up and down, while she squirms. "Quinn, it's okay; forget I asked." I kiss the top of her head to let her know that I'm not here to judge…just to understand.

"I'm intersex…" She blurts out, her breath is heavy. It's obvious that she's panicked. "Specifically, my condition is called forty-six, XX Intersex. It's more or less a female with normal ovaries…but male genitals. The severity varies; there are causes, but no real evidence of what makes a condition more…_obvious_ than others. That's all I have to say about it, so can we please just lay here and fall asleep…If you still want to, that is."

All I can do is nod. Her body is still tense…

"Thank you, for telling me…" I whisper to her, as I press my lips to her head, again. "Now, let's go to sleep, Super Geek." I pull her closer and let her snuggle into me because even Super Geek needs to feel safe.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Oh my God; she really is a cuddle monster. I'm literally become a swallowed by her long limbs. She's on top of me hugging me like I'm a life-size teddy bear; squeezing the life out of me…but what a way to go.

"Quinn," I whisper into the blonde hair, tickling my face. I try to turn my head away from the feather-like touch, only to get a face full of blonde fur. Oh God, like mother, like daughter.

"Hey, you guys," I say a little louder, squirming under Quinn, but she just squeaks, squeezes, and nuzzles. Okay, now, I really am starting to worry about my lively-hood. I try to pull my arms out from her lanky limb trap, but she's unrelenting. "Quinn!" I scratch along her ribs and I thank God that she's a ticklish cuddle monster; otherwise I'd probably be dead by the time she wakes up. She rolls off me nearly smashes Quinnie with her huge head. Luckily, our pup was startled awake by Quinn's sudden movement and managed to scurry out of the way, in time to avoid the colossal cranium.

I giggle at how sleepy and clueless she looks, "Morning, Cuddle Strangler," I lean over and kiss her crinkled brow. She mumbles something incoherent, as Quinnie joins me in attacking her cute face with kisses, until she snorts and tries to wrap us both up in another hug.

I pull away and smack her flat belly, "Up, Super Geek. Time for school. We're already behind schedule, so hurry and shower. I'll pick out your clothes and then we'll go to my place, where I'll get ready and maybe squeeze in fifteen minutes on the elliptical ; then we'll eat breakfast and show my dads all the stuff you bought our precious Quinnie." I scoop up the excited pup and hug her to my chest, smiling, because our pup shares my enthusiasm for early mornings.

Quinn just blinks at me and then turns to see that her window has yet to show any signs of day break outside; she moves her head back around and looks me dead in the eye… "Sleep," she grumbles and tries to pull the covers over her head, but I rip it off her and smack her Superman logo on her butt when she rolls over, again.

"Quinn!" I whine and straddle her, tickle between her shoulder blades and along her spine, "Get up!"

"Okay! Okay!" She twists around under me and I smirk at how easily I won.

I get off her and let her get to her feet, before whistling at her as she stretches. "Oo, look sexy with wrinkled geek clothes and wild bed hair," I tease and she squints her eyes at me, clearly not amused. I giggle as she walks to the bathroom and shuts the door, only to reopen it to put out an unhappy Quinnie, who followed her in.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oh, there's our baby!" Daddy exclaims, as soon as he and Dad open the door. I beam and open my arms to let them hug me, but they go straight for Quinnie, instead, cooing at her and stealing her from Quinn's arms.

I pout, with my arms still open; Daddy and Dad laugh and each give me a kiss on the cheek, before practically running back into the house with their new "baby." I let my arms drop to my sides.

"Aww, come here," Quinn snorts, throwing her arms around me and picking me up to spin me around on the doorstep, until I scream in delight.

"Oh God, put me down!" I laugh, as she slows down to give me a big kiss on my smiling face.

She takes in my happiness, looking at my curved up lips, my blushing, and my soft giggle...

"Oh, there's my baby," she says, knowing very well she has me smitten, as she carries me inside and up the stairs to my room…and when my dads see us, I stick my tongue out at them; they smile and shake their heads at our antics.

Exactly an hour and fifteen minutes later, I come down stairs, fully dressed and ready for the day. I walk into the kitchen and see Quinn explaining Quinnie's diet to my Dads, who nod along, very focused on the flash cards she's written instructions on.

"You may also give her a treat after lunch, if you see that her behavior warrants a reward. Also, she's susceptible to becoming overly excited, so I suggest letting her release any excess energy outside, preferably in the backyard, where she won't victimize any valuable items in your home. Now, I've included my cell number, in case of any emergency, or if you later find that I've left out any information, so please don't refrain from calling or texting me if you have any questions or you know…just want to send me any photos you may take of her throughout the day."

"Wait, are we talking about Quinnie Jr or Rachel?" Daddy teases, when he sees me enter the kitchen.

"Daddy!" I furrow my brow and Quinn snorts, as I reach to swat at my Daddy's arm.

"Just teasing," he smirks, with a roll of his eyes, and tries to take Quinnie from my Dad, who has obviously taken a liking to the pup, despite his initial hesitance.

"Hey, did Quinn show you guys all the stuff she bought Quinnie, yesterday?"

"No, she insisted on waiting for you, oh royal princess," Dad mocks and winks at Quinn.

"Good!" I beam and start taking all the clothes, accessories, toys, and bowls.

My Daddy gasps and holds up a little pink dress and matching hair bows. "How adorable is this! Oh, honey, we are going to have so much fun playing dress-up with you," he coos at Quinnie, who barks happily and tries to attach herself to his face, when he leans down to kiss her head.

"This!" Quinn blurts, getting everyone's attention, with an enthusiastic squeak, "This is Jr's favorite!"

As if to prove her mommy right, Quinnie barks and leaps out of my Dad's arms and onto the vibrating seat, as soon as Quinn places it on the floor.

"She likes the first mode, anything higher will freak her out," she says with a chuckle. "Just turn it on when it's time for her nap; she'll go right to sleep."

"And she has a stroller and a carrier if you want to take her somewhere! They're both pink!" I say, bouncing on my heels.

"See, I told you she get's easily excited," Quinn jokes and barely avoids the pinch to her ribs.

My dads laugh uproariously, Quinn laughs when I mouth that I'm going to get her later, even Quinnie seems to be laughing at me, with her funny yelping and wagging tail.

"That's enough teasing, jerks," I say, kissing our pup, and grabbing Quinn. "We can't be late for school." "Okay, love you, Honey Bunch," my dad kisses my cheek, again, hands us both a vegan breakfast burrito and shoos us out, as soon as Daddy is done hugging us.

I reach over to poke my Super Geek's ticklish spots, before she can even get her seatbelt on. She squeaks and manages to get hold of my hands. "This is what you get for being ganging up on me, with my dads!" I giggle when she loses grip, giving me access to her ribs. She snorts and laughs her cute geeky laugh.

I keep going, as she tries to say something between her laughs, "Pleee-please!"

"Please what?" I tease, milking her weakness.

"Pleeehehee! Be my girlfriend!" She finally manages to blurt out.

I immediately stop torturing the poor geek and feel my insides flip. "Huh?"

She breathes heavily, but still keeps eye-contact, as she slowly sits up in the seat. "Will you be my girlfriend…Please?"

Her face is exactly the same as it was when she was kneeling in front of me, asking me out to the first high school dance; so full of fear, a bit of hope, an ounce of "pretty please," all swirling in her eyes. I've let her down soooo many times before, so many times that I'm ashamed of how I've been able to live with myself for rejecting this sweet, adorable, beautiful, loyal, lovable, geek, as much as I did.

"Yes…Yes! Thank you!" I shout, climbing over to her seat and onto her lap and kissing her shocked face. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I say it over and over, again, because I am so thankful that she still hasn't given up on me; now it's my turn to prove that I deserve her.

**/END CHAPTER\**

****Progress? I think so…They're officially official! How do you feel about that? How do you think others (friends, exes, the school) will feel about the new couple? Next chapter will bring back some old characters and possibly some new ;)**

**Thanks for stopping by, LOVELIES!**


	19. What I've Been Living For

****Hello, Lovelies! It's been a while, huh; my apologies. I just finished my work project this morning, so I'm free until Thursday! I'm hoping to do an update for each day off I have, but let's see how that goes. First up is…**

**CHAPTER 18: What I've Been Living For**

"I'm sure most of the school will be fine with it, Quinn; and for those who aren't, I'll just have Santana threaten them for us." I explain to my nervous girlfriend in the passenger's seat, as I pull up into the school. "Anyway, it shouldn't even matter what anyone else thinks, right?" I ask her, while her eyes scan the parking lot, full of arriving students. "Quinn…Baby," I reach out and push her bangs back, running my fingers through the soft hair, before it falls back over her furrowed brow. "It'll be okay; just be your-"

I'm cut off by the scrawny blonde jumping out of the car, as soon as I park and turn off the engine. For a second, I'm stunned as I watch her shut the door and run around my car; I see her backpack cape fluttering behind her, through the rearview mirror. My mouth drops open when she disappears from view. I automatically place my hand on my seatbelt and try to unbuckle myself, so I can run after her, but the damn thing is stuck, _again._

"I got it!"

I turn in time to see my geeky baby open my door for me and reach across my lap and save me from my fight with the evil seatbelt. She clicks the button off like nothing and then smiles at me, as she grabs my books and kisses my nose.

"I've always wanted to walk into the school with you," she says in a near whisper.

I smile and step out of the car, letting her close it behind me. Then hooking my arm with hers, I lead us toward the front of the school.

"They're staring…" she squeaks.

I know they are, we've barely stepped out of the car and I'm well aware that everyone in the parking lot is well aware that Quinn and I are an item.

"Ignore them, baby," I reply, rather loudly, as we pass a pair of sophomores who are already gossiping. I roll my eyes at them and pull Quinn closer to me. I'll be damned if these _nobodies_ make either one of us feel like a freak show.

Despite how panicked she is, Quinn still opens one of the double doors for me, letting me pass through. Before I can step all the way inside the main hall, there's a camera shoved in my face.

"Rachel Berry: Head Cheerio, Glee Club Captain, most popular girl in school, is it true that _you _are dating Quinn Fabray: Mckinley's and Lima's biggest Super Geek freak? !"

"Get out of my face, creep!" I shove him and his camera crew of techies out of the way, and attempt to trudge through the mass of nosey bystanders.

Jewfro doesn't look phased, as he quickly rebounds and corners Quinn, who looks extremely distraught.

"Do you think that Rachel is only using you to make her arch rival, Harmony, jealous; because why else would she pretend to be into after spending almost a decade rejecting you?" He rushes out in his wheezy, pervy sounding voice, before shoving the microphone under my baby's nose.

"I uh, I don't uh-" she stammers and closes her eyes in distress.

"Leave her alone!" I demand, knocking his stupid mic out of his hand, and stepping in front of her. "We're not answering any of your questions, so please just back off," I add, looking directly into the camera and then at everyone watching us from their own lockers.

Grabbing onto her hand, I lead us away from the crowd, until we're in the choir room, alone. She settles into the closest seat, props her elbows on her lap, and quickly buries her face in her hands.

"No, Quinn, c'mon; it's okay, baby." I promise, moving her arms and straddling her lap. She naturally wraps her lanky arms around me, just like the cuddle monster that she is. I rest the side of my face against the top of her fluffy blonde head and rub circles on her upper back. This isn't exactly how I thought it would go. Sure, I expected some stares, rumors, but it was terrible out there. I never felt so defensive in my life; I literally wanted to punch that idiot, AND all those gawkers, in their stupid faces, but alas I most show composure, so that my Quinnie has something strong to lean on.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbles into my Cheerios top.

I shake my head and kiss hers, "There's no reason to be sor-"

"Yes, there is," she interrupts, pulling back from our comfortable embrace. She looks like how I imagine Quinnie Jr to look when we finally scold her for the first time. "They're going to give you a hard time for being with me…I know what the other cheerleaders say about me and I know Finn is going to be really upset and-"

"I don't care about any of that; and neither should you, Quinn. The only opinions I care about it yours, mine, our friends, and our parents; and our friends and parents are happy for us, with maybe the exception of your father, but overall, _I'm _happy for us…And twenty minutes ago, you seemed pretty happy for us, too; remember?" I ask, poking her ribs and laughing when she snorts like a dork. She's such a cutie, I can't help but feel tingles all over when she holds me and kisses my ear. "Do you?" I tease, leaning against her and blowing raspberries on her neck.

"Yes!" She squeaks between her laughter.

"Okay then, baby, let's go to Biology; heads high, smiles wide!" I shout and giggle, as she lifts us off the seat and carries me to the door, before finally setting me down, letting me swoon over her strength, despite her lean form, on my wobbly legs.

"You okay?" She asks, snapping me out of my daydreams, involving _ JUST _her, me, and _one_ red cape…

"Mmhmm," I hum and blush, as she kisses my nose, again. It's a simple gesture, but it means so much to me; and she can tell by the way I duck my head and smile like a loon.

"You're adorable, Rach," she assures me with a beaming grin.

I bite my lip and ruffle her hair, until the tufts fall forward and tickle her cute face, "And you're my fluffy lion baby."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Remind me not to sit behind you two, anymore," Santana comments, as we walk out of Biology. "All that touchy-feely, googly-eyed, virgin foreplay you guys were doing, in there, was completely uncalled for. I seriously thought I was going to vomit all over the back of Super Geek's enormous head; which shouldn't have been much of a problem, seeing that your hair is so big, it'd probably just absorb anything within its gravitational force," she teases, flicking the back of Quinn's head. "Oh no! I knew it!" She shrieks, pretending that her hand is being sucked into the golden mane. I shove the jokester away, before she can snap my girlfriend's suspenders, too.

Quinn scrunches up her face, and attempts to fix her hair, while flicking Santana's arm in vengeance. The girl just laughs and swats at the pale hand, until Quinn is satisfied with the little patch of red skin she irritated on the Latina's arm.

"So, I guess that means you two are official then, huh?" She asks, squeezing herself between us and wrapping her arms around both our shoulders.

"Yes, but please refrain from announcing it to the world," I say, as we pass a group of onlookers.

"Yeah, big mouth," Quinn mumbles. I smile at the comment, but San quirks an eyebrow and leans her face close to Quinn's…

"Better to gnaw on your bones with…" she replies, evilly, causing Quinn's eyes to widen, then narrow when the Latina laughs at her reaction.

"Seriously, though," she continues, as we reach our lockers. "I got your asses," she says smacking our butts, at the same time. I shove her, again, and Quinn just shakes her head in disapproval, while she switches her books. "BUT you two have to do me a favor and go on a _real_ double-date with me and Britt."

I instantly perk up at this; I love the thought of it, already!

"It's just she's been talking about how we need to find other couples to be friends with, so we can all go to the duck pond and have picnics and all that gay stuff," she says, in a much quieter voice.

"Ha!" Quinn smirks, enjoying the way Britt has San whipped. "Will you be wearing those duck costumes, again? I'll go just to see that one more time!" She snorts and laughs her breathy, nasally laugh.

I bump my shoulder against hers and smile at her for taking a good shot at Santana, for once. She beams, proud, until San snaps her suspenders.

"Ow!"

"Shut it, Urkel," she warns. "I'm being serious, guys. Plus, if you don't go Britt's going to be super sad, which means I won't get my sexy times, which means-"

"Okay, okay!" I interrupt, before her argument gets any more explicit.

"Good," she smiles smugly. "So after school, we'll grab some burgers and-"

"A vegan-friendly meal for my little star," Quinn throws in, while kissing my nose.

"Ugh, fine, just don't do that, again," she says with mock disgust. "Then we'll go to the duck pond, so Britt can do her thing and we can just hang out."

"Sounds good," I answer, nudging Quinn, who is a little more reluctant.

"Okay, but can we bring Jr?" She asks, eyes big and shiny and a smile to match.

"Of course!" I answer, "She can run around, that way she'll tire out and sleep through the whole night."

"Yes!" She squeaks and proceeds to check her phone to show San the pictures my Dads sent this morning, while we were in class. The Latina rolls her eyes, but smiles because even she can't deny that Quinnie Jr is simply adorable.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

By lunch time, I've heard so many rumors and outright ridiculous claims, regarding Quinn and I, that it had put me in an unpleasant mood. It hurts to have so many people be so cruel, as to judge something that they can't even begin to comprehend. It hurts to know that people can think viciously and to speak about someone as sweet as Quinn. She's so kind and loving that hearing half the things being said would break her heart. I can't have that; she's too good to be spoken about this way. That's why I didn't argue with Santana and Coach Sylvester when they chewed out the squad for even mentioning Quinn's name. That's why I didn't question Harmony when she told off some ignorant jerks in our math class. That's why I didn't think twice to thank Puckerman, of all people, when he said he "had a talk" with the jocks about disrespecting Quinn and I. That's why I text Quinn to meet me here, in the auditorium, so I can tell her exactly how I feel; that no matter what she may or may not hear, she will always be special to me and I will always be strong for her. When that message is clear and fully understood, then I know she won't give anyone else's opinion a second thought.

"What's wrong?" My baby's sweet voice asks, as she sits next to me in the empty auditorium, where I texted her to meet me.

"I want to sing to you, if that's okay?"

Her face immediately lights up, "That's more than okay! I love hearing you sing; you know that."

"I just want you to understand how much you mean to me, Quinn. I need you to know how much I love you and how I'd-"

"_You love me_?" She breathes out in a mixed shot of disbelief and confusion that hits and stings my chest, as I swallow a heavy gulp of air.

I take in her expression, how she stares at the wall behind me, instead of in my eyes.

"_You said that you love me?" _She blinks and shakes her head not sure of what she just heard.

Slowly, gently, I place both my hands on either side of her angelic face, stealing her attention from the wall.

"Please just listen to me…" I plead with watery eyes. She nods instinctively and moves to allow me to pass her to get to the stage, but I don't let her get away. I cradle her face in my palms and kiss her lips softly. It's a kiss of quiet passion; it's not aggressive or needy, it's to calm an upbeat heart. When I pull away from her lips, her eyes are closed, as if she's sleeping gracefully in my hands.

"_**I've waited a hundred years/But I'd wait a million more for you/Nothing prepared me for what the privilege of being yours would do…"**_

Her eyes open and their wet, lashes shining in the light from the stage in front of us. She looks down briefly, as if she needs to see that she still has control of her body. She moves her hands from her lap to mine, tracing her eyes up my midsection to my eyes, while a pink tint spreads across her cheeks.

"_**If I had only felt the warmth within your touch/If I had only seen how you smile when you blush/Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough/I would have known what I was living for, all along/What I've been living for."**_

A huff of breath comes out from between her parted lips when I slide my fingers along her flexing jaw. A soft whimper escapes from her mouth, as her trembling hands grip my sides and pulls me closer.

"You're so beautiful," she squeaks, and I smile into the next lines…

"_**Your love is my turning page/Where only the sweetest words remain/Every kiss is a cursive line, every touch is a redefining phrase…"**_

I close my eyes, gathering my deepest emotions and pulling her face to mine. She leans into me and I allow myself to fall back against the cushioned seats. I move one hand to the back of her head and I sing with my lips to her ear.

"_**I surrender who I've been for who you are/For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart/If I had only felt how it feels to be yours/Well, I would have known what I've been living for, all along/What I've been living for."**_

There's a small noise that tickles my neck, followed by the wet trail of a tear sliding down along my jaw line and dipping behind my ear and into the hair splayed out under me. I soothe her by rubbing her back and kissing her warm skin, before finishing…

"_**Though we're tethered to the story we must tell/When I saw you, well, I knew we'd tell it well/With a whisper, we will tame the vicious seas/Like a feather, bringing kingdoms to their knees."**_

"I love you, Quinn Fabray…more than I ever thought I could. Somewhere along the way you've charmed me with your little hand-drawn comics, your lamb impersonations, your petitions to serve Vegan options for me in the school cafeteria…when you're not even Vegan, or your arguments with the teachers to always let me have the leads, in school plays, because you said…"

"_I have one hundred signatures from the school's students, staff, and parents demanding Rachel Barbra Berry on that stage!" _ We finish together with a laugh. She lifts her head from my shoulder and looks at me, with the biggest smile and the biggest tears on her face. I kiss her tears off her cheeks and stop when their tracks lead me to her lips.

"Quinn, you've been the single most precious, honest, rewarding, sweetest, most lovable person in my life and none of the amazing, perfect things that you have done for me or have said to me has prepared me for the love that I feel for you. I'm just _so, so, so, sorry, _Quinn, for taking all these years to tell you. And I want to do the same for you. I'm going to stay by you, through everything and I will never doubt you. I will always believe in you and I will protect you…just like you've done for me. I know I can't love as beautifully as you do, but I swear I will give it my all, Quinn. I will give you everything I have. And I know you can't ignore every single thing you hear, but baby, those people are just ignorant and completely full of it and even though I don't condone violence, I will kick ass if I have to. I'd do that for you." I take a deep breath and finally realize that I'm crying, as much as she is. It's not sad crying, it's the kind of overwhelming feeling of being loved and being able to love someone so special to you, that you have to cry just to keep from screaming out how happy you are.

"You had me at '_I want to sing to you_.'" She laughs and kisses my own tears away. "You have no idea how blessed you've made me, Rachel Barbra Berry. The Heavens are jealous…also angels." She teases, remembering my speech in fifth grade, where I went on a three minute rant about how eating meat is wrong and somehow ended up talking about how America needs sunshine and optimism…and apparently angels.

I tickle her side and laugh when she practically jumps off me to get away, but I hold her close to me and kiss her smiling face. "Don't make fun, Quinnie," I fake pout, making her fold easily.

"Okay, sorry," she kisses me back and adds, "Just please don't kick anyone's ass…that's why we have Santana," she jokes, but in a serious way. "This is nice…perfect, actually. I wish we could stay here for the rest of the day, but I know Coach wants you on the field and I still owe her ten laps for debating with her on whether or not Superman is wearing underwear over his blue suit. She's convinced that he's the reason behind men getting the impression that it's okay to show off their underwear, by sagging their pants, because Superman shows off his "red panties" all the time." She explains with a shake of her head. "I told her that she's crazy, that it's not underwear, it's an extra layer of protection. I mean, it's better than him just wearing the blue suit and everyone seeing his…_you know_." She sighs when I laugh at how ridiculous she sounds. "Anyway, I'm running laps today, so I want to get their early and do my stretches. I don't want to pull anything valuable," she says with a wink.

I laugh some more, "Baby, you're so cute!"

"No! I'm strong and agile! See," she gets up and flexes her arms. I'm not going to lie, there's some muscle definition, but it's more fun just to tease her. I reach out and poke her flat, toned stomach, causing her to fold over, just as the lunch bell rings. "Come here!" She shouts, reaching down and scooping me up, before carrying me to out of the auditorium, as I giggle while she gives short little kisses to my nose, the whole way.

**/END CHAPTER\**

****I hope you Lovelies enjoyed this chapter. Again, I'm sorry for taking so long, next chapter should be up next Monday and it will mostly be the double-date with Brittana. There might also be more Judy and Russell. **

**Thank you for stopping by, leave a comment if you have a question or ask me on my tumblr page. **

**I also posted the song I used, "Turning Page" by Sleeping at Last, on my tumblr, so check it out if you want to hear it, which I recommend because it such a beautiful song.**

**THANKS, AGAIN, LOVELIES!**


	20. Quinn Is A Real Superhero

****Hello, Lovelies :( **

**I know; I know…I'm a terrible writer; seriously, I am disappointed in my own lack of consistency. I have no excuses, just that I suck…BIG TIME. Therefore, I understand why I've lost so many readers, reviewers, passer-bys, etc. I hope that those of you that are still around here, somewhere, know how sorry I am for being such an uninspired sloth. Anyway, on we go…**

**CHAPTER 19: Quinn Is A Real Superhero **

I never thought about the compatibility between Quinn and Brittany, until now. It's obvious that they share the same passion for animals, as Santana and I watch our girlfriends chase Quinnie Jr., who is chasing the ducks, who are running for their lives. I assume the mixture of laughs, barks, and quacks mean that they are all having a good time.

"They get along so well, don't they," I comment, as I sip on my lemonade, while sitting on the picnic blanket with Santana.

She hums and nods, "I'm not surprised; I think Britt has a small crush on dweeb."

"Excuse me?" I ask, spitting out some of my lemonade in shock.

She throws her head back and laughs, "Calm your tits; it's nothing serious. If it was, I would have had your little geek scattered along the bottom of that pond." I shoot her a disapproving look; she just smirks and continues, "Britt only crushes on her because she actually thinks that Quinn is a real superhero."

"Are you serious?" I ask, seeing how Brittany trails behind Quinn, just so she can hold onto the cape on the back of her shirt.

"Yup," she answers with a nod and a raised brow. "It's pretty hilarious when you think about it…She thinks Quinn can't use her powers, yet, because she's still a virgin," she laughs, looking at the two blondes give up on trying to catch Quinnie. They are no match for her tiny legs, or apparently the ducks, who are quacking at them, while they try to catch their breath under a tree. "She even said that she wants to have sex with her because that way, she'll be helping to save the world, by helping Quinn gain her powers."

"The hell?"

"I know," she says with a shake of her head. "I had to convince her that it'll only work if Quinn sleeps with her one true love."

"Aww," I smile and nudge her shoulder with mine.

"Aww, my ass," she scoffs. "Now, what am I going to tell her when you finally swipe Super Geek's V-Card and she expects her to be flying around and shooting lasers out of her eyes and shit. It'll be like the Easter Bunny, all over again."

"Oh God," I reply, remembering the disaster that was. Poor Brittany was absolutely devastated when she caught her mother changing out of the furry costume, she believed was actually the Easter Bunny. She was angry with Santana for weeks because she went along with the whole thing and never told her the truth…which, of course made Santana mad at the world for weeks.

"You never learn; you should've just told her the truth."

"I can't! She believes in it too much," she says with a sigh.

"Then what are you going to do then; because when it all blows up in your face, I'm all for telling you 'I told you so.'"

"Well, I'm all for making sure the geek doesn't get laid!" She says with a scowl.

I drop my mouth open in shock, because Quinn is already terrified of having sex…I don't need Santana being another obstacle I have to get through to get into those geeky pants. "Oh, she's going to get laid!" I shout, with a matching scowl.

"Who's getting laid?" A squeak, that I'm all too familiar with, interrupts, as Quinn and Brittany plop down on the blanket, a bit out of breath and with big smiles on their faces.

"Not you, so don't worry about it!" Santana blurts.

My baby crinkles her brow in confusion, before frowning and looking down at her lap, just as Quinnie leaps onto her legs and makes herself comfortable.

"But Rachel is her true love!" Brittany pouts at San, who clamps her mouth shut and gives her blonde a look that says "Not-now-Brittany."

"Exactly!" I exclaim, "And that's why I was just telling San about how I can't wait to someday take the next step, with you." I reach out and hold Quinn's hand, smiling softly at her, as she blushes.

"And then you can finally be able to use your powers and save the world!"

"Huh?" Quinn gives Britt a wary look and is about to open her mouth to respond, but Santana interferes…

"_Don't_ play stupid, Super Geek…" She grinds out through her teeth, "Britt told me about your secret…"

Quinn stares blankly at them…

Santana sighs and rolls her eyes in Britt's direction, "About how you're a super hero and how getting laid, by your true love, will earn you your powers…" She winks her eye rapidly.

Quinn looks at Brittany and gulps when she sees how in awe she is, waiting for Quinn to confirm her theory.

"Uhhhh…" She draws out the moment and shifts uncomfortably, causing Quinnie to move to my lap, unhappy with the fidgeting.

"You know she's right!" Santana blurts, slightly panicked, unsure of whether Quinn is willing to play along.

The shrill in her voice frightens my baby and she moves closer to me, out of instinct. "Uh huh, yeah, of course!" She squeaks and nods, exciting Brittany until she leaps onto Quinn and squeals with joy.

"You totes have to show me and Tubbington your laser eyes when you finally get under Rachel's skirt!"

The rest of us just chuckle nervously and wonder how we'll ever pull off laser eyes.

"So what other super powers will you have when you're not a virgin, anymore?" Brittany asks, getting off my baby and taking out a water bottle from the picnic basket.

"Well, uh…" Quinn coughs and clears her throat, looking at me helplessly and unsure.

"Brittany, sweetie, Quinn doesn't know what powers she'll get until she gets them," I explain, not wanting to lie to her, anymore than the three of us already have.

"Like a surprise?" She says, gripping Quinn's shoulders in excitement.

We all smile and nod…

"Cool! I hope you get mind control powers, so you can get Tubbington to quit smoking…and to stop reading my diary and posting all my secrets on facebook.

"Baby, you don't need super powers to get that cat to behave; just let me take him to my house and I'll let the Lima Heights cats teach him a lesson, huh."

"NO, SANNY! Lima Heights cats are mean! They hide razorblades in their fur!"

Quinn snorts and looks at Santana, "Wait, are we talking about the cats or Santana?"

"Shut up, geek!" San snaps and tries to swipe at her from across the blanket.

"I'm serious though, Quinn," Brittany continues like nothing. "And it would be awesome if you can fly and like breathe fire and freeze time and have super fast speed and have super strength!"

"Relax, baby," San says, rubbing the taller blonde's back. "It'll be awhile before Super Geek gets her powers, anyway…Remember why I told you?"

"Because Rachel and Quinn are both prunes," Brittany answers with a frown.

"_Prudes, _baby…They're both _prudes_," she corrects hugging the sad girl and smirking at us, as we glare back, offended.

"Anyway!" I say, pulling Quinn down, so her head is resting on my lap, and Quinnie is pawing at her smiling face. "Is anyone else excited for Sectionals? I, for one, think it's ridiculous that we haven't even started thinking about a set list."

"Oh, who cares, we all know that it'll be the same old pop rock crap, we always do." Santana mumbles, as she runs her fingers through Britt's hair.

"It's worked before, at least for Sectionals," Quinn defends. "Although, I believe that we are capable of more than the pop rock classics…Maybe something more soulful. I really like Mercedes' voice and Arties, and even yours, Santana," Quinn compliments. "Plus, I think if we should have more dancing. I mean, I know we're not all as great as you and Mike, Brittany, but maybe if we highlight you guys, some more, we can actually become more of a threat, going into Regionals."

"Finally! Now, I see why people think you're so smart," jokes Santana.

Quinn smiles and looks up at me, "And of course, you'll blow everyone away with your solo." Quinnie barks, as if to agree and I ruffle both of my babies' hair.

"We just have to get everyone else in the club to agree," San says. "And something tells me, not everyone will be happy."

Tell me why, the first people that pop into my head, when I hear Santana's comment, are Harmony and Finn…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I don't think we have to worry about it anytime soon," she comments looking at her market as we pull into a parking spot.

"What do you mean?" I ask, sounding more disappointed than I wanted to.

She shrugs and unbuckles her seatbelt, and mine out of habit, "It's just…I don't know if I'm ready."

"I understand, it's a big step, baby." I reply, patting the part of her lap that Quinnie isn't sleeping on. "Look, we can just focus on getting closer…_emotionally_," I wince at how I made it sound…like it's a terrible thing. I'm just too eager, that's all; and innocent like she is, Quinn simply nods and smiles softly, petting our sleeping pup for a few seconds, before handing her to me and stepping out of the car.

"I'll be right back," she says and runs into the store.

I smile to myself as I remember how Quinn looked in her little smock. I'd shop here, on purpose, since Quinn got hired as a seasonal employee, last summer. She'd always insist on bagging my groceries and helping me out to my car…and secretly, I enjoyed it.

Sometimes, I would just drive by on my way to pool parties, BBQs, or to Finn's, and I'd look to see if she was running around the parking lot, gathering shopping carts.

No! It wasn't stalking! I was just making sure no stray carts got lost or something…You never know.

Anyway, my point is…She looks so cute in her uniform, with her little name tag. Plus, she's such a hard worker…and to think that she was saving all that well-earned money, on the hopes that I'll let her take me to the prom…It's just so romantic.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Quinn asks from outside her open window, before getting in with her smock and a folder with papers.

"Nothing," I answer with a blush and lean over to kiss her happy face. "I see that you got the permanent position."

"I start next week," she says buckling up, and taking Quinnie from my lap to hers, so I can drive us to her place. "My boss said they're going to train me, so I can be a cashier and also know how to stock the shelves."

"That's good, baby! Now, you won't have to spend most of your shifts running around the parking lot, risking your life for shopping carts. It's dangerous, you know. You can get hit by a car or abducted or-"

Her dorky snort stops me and I pout when I see her laughing and looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Baby, I'm serious!"

"I know; I'm sorry," she frowns, cutely and stretches her neck to kiss the side of my lips, until I can't help but smile. "Hey, I get paid more, too! That means I can save money and still have some left to buy Jr. whatever she needs…Maybe even take you on a real date…One-on-one?" She adds, quietly, looking nervous and shy.

I giggle and reach over to squeeze her hand, "Baby, you don't have to be nervous to ask me out. I'm your girlfriend; you don't even have to ask me for a date."

"Really? So is that a yes?" She questions, a small grin forming on her face.

"Yes, you dork!" I laugh, as we finish the short trip from the market to her home.

"It's going to be a surprise, though, so you'll have to wait," she says, while getting out of the car, with Quinnie against her chest, and jogging around to open my door and unbuckling me.

"You can stay for dinner, right? My mom really likes you, she keeps asking me stuff and wondering when you're going to have dinner with us, again, and-"

"Baby!" I kiss her rambling lips, "I'll stay for dinner."

She smiles and holds my hand with her free one, and leads me inside her home.

"Mom, Dad! I'm home, I brought Rachel!" She calls out, before closing the front door and ushering me to the living room. She places Quinnie on the couch and snorts when she fusses because she's not being held or in her vibrating seat. "You spoil her, Rachel."

"_I spoil her?" _I ask shocked, playfully smacking her arm and laughing when I see that she's joking and is well aware that she is the one who spoils Quinnie.

"Sometimes I get jealous of how much attention you give her," she continues with her joking, pouting at me like a sad puppy.

I roll my eyes and pull her down on the couch and kiss her all over her face…and Quinnie's, when she jumps on us in excitement.

"Are we interrupting?" asks an amused voice.

We look up from the couch and see Judy and Russell looking down at us. Judy has an "Aww-so-sweet" look on her face and Russell winks at Quinn when he notices the lip gloss marks shimmering on her face.

"No," we both reply and sit back up, in a hurry, like we didn't just get caught by her parents.

"So does this mean you two are going steady?" Judy asks, with wide eyes and hands clasped under her chin.

"Oh, Honey, kids don't "_go steady,_"anymore," Russell says with a smirk. "They go cray, cray, or just cray, right, Q-Ball?"

Quinn immediately facepalms and shakes her head. "No, Dad…" she scoffs, as I bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"Oh, c'mon, I know you kids use that word. Why, just yesterday, I overheard some teenager say at the coffee shop," he replies, a little defensively.

"Yeah, but not to describe relationships," Quinn explains.

"Oh…So, you and Rachel aren't going cray, cray?"

"What? Dad, no!" Quinn says with a snort, causing me to laugh out loud and quickly cover my mouth, looking apologetically at her Dad.

He narrows his eyes for a second and looks embarrassed, until Judy giggles and he rolls his eyes at his own un-hip-ness. "Well, I'm glad that's cleared up," he says dismissing the topic with a chuckle.

"Uh huh, anyway," Quinn says with a smirk, amused by her Dad's embarrassment. "I start work at the market next week, after school."

"Oh, Quinnie, I don't like the idea of you walking home in the dark," she says with a concerned face and tone.

"I can pick her up after her shifts," I suggest, but Russell immediately shakes his head.

"No, no. Thank you, Rachel, but that won't be necessary. Quinn and I are going car shopping this weekend, so she'll be fine."

"We are? !" Quinn squeaks out, completely surprised by what he just said. Judy looks shocked, too.

"Yes," he answers, looking at both his wife and daughter. "You're going to school and to work, not to mention you practically have a child with your new girlfriend; those all are big responsibilities. You're becoming an adult, Q-Ball, and I think you deserve to have your own car to get you to wherever you need to be, in order, to take care of your responsibilities."

"Are you serious?" Quinn asks, with a big grin, as her Mom looks just as happy.

"Yes, but it's for work and school and for pet and girlfriend duties…I don't want you going all cray, cray in it," he says with a smug face… "I used it right this time; didn't I?" he asks.

"Yes, just never use it, again," Quinn laughs, before her Dad reaches over and playfully pulls her into a headlock and ruffles her hair.

"Be quiet, Q-Ball," he chuckles, "I'm just as cool as I was at your age…"

I hear him say, as Judy, Quinnie, and I follow them into the kitchen. Judy smiles and nudges me, "He's trying you know? He's a big softie…Just very over-protective of Quinnie. He's worried she might get hurt, but just be yourself and he will see how perfect you are for our baby."

"Thank you," I say, a bit teary-eyed by how much trust she has in me. "I won't let _any_ of you down."

**/END CHAPTER\**

****Okay, so I decided to post what I have instead of dragging it out :( **

**Again, I'm sorry and I understand if you all want to punch me in my face and what have you. I'm open to criticism, since I know I'm losing readers, so if you have any suggestions on how I can improve, in any way, please give it to me straight. **

**Anyway, thank you to the Lovelies, who continue to give this story support. Until next time…**


	21. FABERRY WEEK SUPERHERO DAY ONESHOT

**ONE-SHOT: Faberry Week - Superhero Day **

****Set a week or so before Chapter 1.**

"Good Morning, Rachel!"

"Ugh, Qu-" I grumble and stick my head in my locker, hoping she didn't bring me more vegan chocolates; I can't resist them and the last thing I need is a bunch of zits.

"Wait, before you say anything…" She pleads with her raspy, semi-nasally voice…"Can I just inform you that despite the fact that human hair is only an aggregate of filaments, composed of dead cells, yours appears quite the opposite; it's absolutely stunning and full of life! I would imagine if it was scientifically possible to study and compare your head with one of an Angel, the similarities would be infinite."

I'm sure the pink shade warming my face is defying the roll of my eyes. Judging by the happy squeak she lets out, I can tell she's proud of herself for making me blush.

"Ah ha! Roll your eyes and sigh all you want, my Sweet, but the sudden change of pigment of your cheeks gives you away," she says coolly, as she leans against the locker, next to mine, and lets me drop my books onto her steady forearms. "I see that my complimentary words have aroused the blood vessels and capillaries beneath your beautiful face."

Shutting my locker, I turn to _fully_ acknowledge her for the first time, since I sensed her geeky presence. She's wearing her typical nerd clothes, but for some reason she looks different…more confident, maybe?

"So, you noticed my new shirt, huh," she smiles lifting her arms and my book up, away from her chest, so I can see the Superman logo on it.

"It looks like all the other shirts you wear, Quinn," I reply with a soft slap to her stomach.

She quickly shields her abdomen with the books, and starts to follow me as I walk down the hall.

"First of all, Superman's symbol is legendary, one of the most, if not the best, known symbol amongst all superheroes, so I can understand if one who isn't an enthused fan, would confuse the many shirts I have as being identical…_but _I refuse to believe that you don't see a vast difference in this shirt, at least when compared to all the others I own."

"Quinn, other than the colors, I don't see much of a difference."

"Oh, geez," she exasperates, while keeping stride with me, "Allow me to point out the difference, then. You see, back in two-thousand-nine, Geoff Johns wrote the series "Blackest Night," which is, in a nutshell, the story of how the Black Lantern Corps. was formed. They are revived by black rings and are basically angry zombie versions of all of the Justice League's loved ones, thus giving them no opinion, but for each hero to destroy their own family and friends, or even themselves!" She explains, in one breath. "Then James Robinson created the tie-in series, "_Blackest Night: Superman_," which focuses on the vengeful return of Kal-L, who is essentially Earth-2 Superman, and boy is he angry," she snorts. "Anyway, Super man and Super Boy go at it with the Black Lantern Superman, in order to keep him from destroying all of Smallville."

"Uh huh," I nod along, "And what does all that have to do with your _new _shirt?"

She scoffs, shifting my books into one of her arms, and stops me in my tracks, by holding my hand and twirling me around until I spin into her, as she playful leans herself against the lockers we should be passing.

Being so close to her, my first reaction is to breathe deeply, as she laughs at my surprised face. I can feel my capillaries, or whatever, getting aroused, again, as she stays pressed against me and the lockers.

She smirks and lifts our hands, placing mine of her chest. Even though she's being uncharacteristically brave, I can still feel her heart beating exceptionally fast. Her eyes flirt with mine, for a split second, before she looks down at my unmoved hand.

"The difference between this Superman symbol and all the others is…" The corners of her lips curve up and her gaze trails up my own chest, before looking intensely into my eyes… "This one means I'm bad."

"_Oh my-_"

"GOD! That was so lame, Super Geek!" One of my best friends blurt as she passes us, not failing to reach around me just to snap Quinn's suspenders, causing us to snap back to reality. I quickly push myself off the geeky girl and glance around, relieved to see no one else in the hall, but the three of us.

"Is that the kind of nerd crap you use to try to pick-up chicks at whatever dorkfest you go to every year?"

Quinn pouts and furrows her brow, "No."

"Oh, so you mean Rachel is the only lucky one that gets to witness you crash and burn every time you try and hit-on her?" Santana rhetorically asks, with fake excitement.

I shove the teasing girl, who merely cackles and shakes her head at us.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were into the Super Geek," she says with an evil grin.

"Puh-lease!" I instantly reply, maybe a little too quickly. "Never!"

Santana just smirks, raises an eyebrow, and crosses her arms unconvinced. I gulp and look at Quinn, who is staring at the ground, kicking imaginary dust, with her big Converse shoes.

I turn to glare at Santana, who shrugs and doesn't seem to care that she made everything so awkward.

"I'm just going to go, now." Quinn straightens up and steps forward, handing me my books. I want to kick myself for being so scared to admit my real feelings, but it's easier to just hide it and hope things will be better down the road. As for now, she's not looking at me, as I take my books and whisper a goodbye, as she walks away.

The black shirt makes her look even sadder and the green of her eyes stands out, more so than other times.

Quinn's right it is the shirt that makes all the difference.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Being popular isn't all it's cracked up to be. People want to be your friend, for all the wrong reasons, people want to be with you,_ for all the wrong reasons, _and it's all about being an image. After so long, it gets difficult to hold onto the parts of you that are real, and not just a trick to amaze everyone else.

The good thing about being popular is, you can give off the illusion that you are _not_ alone, when in reality you are. Being that I got into an argument with Santana, over the whole hallway incident, this morning, I'm sitting at the Cheerios table, with a bunch of people I have nothing in common with, other than the outfits we're all wearing. Santana, and by default Brittany, are probably in some classroom making out and I'm stuck here…alone.

"Rachel, isn't that so funny!"

"Hmm?" I glance up at the underclassmen, as she and the rest of the table await, eagerly, for my reply. "Um, yeah, sure," I say with a small, forced, smile.

They all look relieved and laugh some more, before delving back into their mindless chatter. I sigh and pick at my fruit bowl, a bit angrily, because I know Santana is right. I could have prevented this morning's results; I could have made Quinn very happy, instead of miserable and heart-broken. Hell, if Santana hadn't shown up and ruined the moment, I could have seriously lost my self-control and probably would have even kissed the geek, with everything I have built-up inside.

"Look, who it is!" The annoying Freshmen shouts, grabbing my attention just in time to see Quinn walking in our direction.

"Super Geek!" Another girl shouts, waving Quinn over.

The blonde looks confused, and even looks around and behind her, as she carries her tray of food.

"Come here!" The girl calls to her and after some hesitance, Quinn obeys.

"Hey…" She greets, awkwardly, nearly dropping her tray when she tries to wave. The others giggle and she blushes, looking away and purposely avoiding eye-contact with me.

"So, you're like totally in love with Rachel, right?" One girl asks with a tone that means trouble.

"Leave her alone," I order and they immediately shut up.

Quinn clears her throat and shakes her head, "It's okay…I'm not afraid to admit it," she says, squaring her shoulders, "Although, I wouldn't say "_in love_…" I don't deny having strong feelings for the talented Rachel Berry."

My face turns a bright pinkish-red when she locks eyes with me; overwhelming me and making me look down at my fruit bowl.

"How can I not be infatuated with such a being? She is beautiful, multi-talented, maintains a 3.7 GPA, and obviously a born-leader, seeing as all she has to do is say "Down, doggy," and all of you stumble over each other just to get your feet back on the ground and off your imaginary pedestals."

By the time she finishes, all of the girls' are slack-jawed. Quinn looks shocked herself, as if she can't believe those words came out of her mouth. She shifts uncomfortably, with her tray, tilting back and forth.

"Now, excuse me, I have a lunch date with the seagulls by the football field…And despite their much smaller brains, I believe they can provide me with more intelligible conversations than any of you…with the exception of Rachel, of course," she adds, indirectly, and then walks away…

Her backpack cape swaying behind her; and I can't help but think that the new shirt really is making her bad…_badass_.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

By the time school let out, I've seen Quinn five times, since the incident in the cafeteria. She didn't look at me once…and it bothers me…I need her to look at me with those green eyes; at this point I don't care if she looks at me and glares, or rolls her eyes, or even shoots lasers at me…I just miss the geeky girl admiring me with her loving glances and longing stares.

I sigh and open my locker, only to have it slammed shut.

"Hey, Rach, I got football practice. Wanna come watch me?"

Sighing I re-open my locker and with a completely straight face, I huff out a tired "NO."

"Aw, c'mon! I know you like seeing me practice; you did all the time when we were dating."

"_No…_I only was present when I had Cheerios practice, at the same time…And trust me, I wasn't watching you, Finn." I reply, annoyed.

"You always watched me!" He says, confused and a little annoyed himself.

"Sorry, Finn, but I'm head cheerleader. When I practice, I focus on my duties, not on anything else," I lie, remembering the times Quinn had to stay after school and run laps for Coach Sylvester; remembering when I was distracted every time the geek ran past us.

"Then why did I have to go to your boring singing practices in the auditorium?" He asks, honestly baffled.

"Because!" I practically shout, "You were my boyfriend and you're supposed to want to support me. I mean, I went to your video game competitions with Noah and Mike. I went to Mr. Schu's Booty-Camp with you, even though I didn't have to; and I did it because I was your girlfriend, Finn."

He's quiet for a few minutes and doesn't seem to have gathered anything I just said. "Well, if you want to be my girlfriend, again, that badly, Rachel then I'll make you a deal…Just come watch me practice and then you can be my girlfriend, again." He says it with such pride, like he seriously thinks this is the deal of a lifetime.

I close my eyes and shake my head, "No, Finn; I'm sorry, but you clearly don't understand why we broke-up in the first pla-"

"Because you're selfish and you never listen and because I deserve better," he promptly answers, with his arms crossed and the constipated look on his face.

"Hey!" A squeak interrupts and we both turn to find an angry Quinn. "You should apologize to Rachel; she doesn't deserve that."

"You should mind your business or you'll deserve your ass in the dumpster."

"_Try me,_" she challenges with squinted eyes and a scowl; and in her black shirt she looks less geeky, not quite intimidating, but definitely less geeky.

Finn guffaws, almost menacingly, and towers over her like a true villain, proving to be a real threat to the smaller badass Super Geek.

It's a showdown, and several other lingering students stop to watch. Finn sneers and suddenly reaches out to grab Quinn, but she backs up and side-steps around him, awkwardly smacking him on his side. The action only aggravates him, as he clumsily spins around and tries to grab her, again, but still she moves around him, swatting at his hands and arms. He growls in annoyance and steps toward her, until she's forced to duck to avoid being pinned against the lockers. When she lowers herself to get away, she smacks his gut, making a loud slapping sound and the taller opponent wince.

At this point, Quinn is keeping on her toes, moving back and forth, side to side, weaving in and out of Finn's grasp, with a big smile on her face…Probably proud that she's lasted this long. Some of the other students are cheering them on and I can't help, but feel like I'm living one of her little elementary school comics, one where she saves me from the big bad monster. It's completely endearing and being that she's managed to stay unharmed, so far, I find myself smiling just as big as she is.

"Come here!" Finn yells, his voice booming; if it were a real comic, his yell probably could have rattled the lockers. He lunges at Quinn and she easily dodges him and double smacks and even elbows him on his side and back.

She's moving around like a boxer, and honestly it looks like she could easily take advantage of her speed and get in some hard-hitting shots, but I know she's not a fighter…She just wants to distract Finn from bothering me.

"Stop moving around and fight me for real!" He challenges, with a fist to the locker that is an inch away from my head. I scream at the close-call and when I reopen my eyes, I see Quinn frowning and then looking away, back to Finn. She nods and poises herself for a fight.

Finn chuckles evilly and faster than I can say "Kryptonite!" he's carrying her outside to the parking lot.

By the time I get through the crowd of kids, following them, I see Finn holding his belly in silent laughter and fist-bumping his jock friend, before walking away, toward the lock room area.

Soon after, everyone else leaves, and I quickly make my way to the dumpster. Right as I approach it, Quinn's cute head pops up, just enough for me to see the silver Superman logo and stripes over her shoulder. She looks embarrassed, but I smile at her, unable to hold in how charmed I am.

"Are you okay?" I ask, helping her as she climbs out of the dumpster and brushes off the scraps of paper and plastic stuck to her.

"Yeah," she answers, looking down at her feet. "So much for being bad, huh?" She jokes, without humor.

"I think you're pretty badass," I reply, poking her chest. "I mean, for a Super Geek, at least," I add with a teasing smile.

She glances up and smiles back, "Thanks, but I guess Superheroes don't win, all the time," she laughs, this time with genuine playfulness.

"Hmm," I hum, in thought, and suddenly push her against the dumpster. I see her blush and I know I am, as well. Her eyes are locked with mine and I can see how much she admires me…and after all this, I can at least admit that I admire her, too. "That may be true, but I think, just this once, Super Geek can still get something…" I lean into her, until my mouth touches her pink cheek. I let the warmth tingle against my lips, for a long moment, before finally pulling away. I wink at her, as she smiles goofily at me. I smirk and turn around to walk off…

"Never, huh?" She randomly questions, as she tries to regain strength in her wobbly legs. It takes a few seconds for me to catch on to what she means; she's referring to my answer to Santana's question, this morning. I turn back around and with a wink I reply…

"Yes, but for a Superhero, _especially a Super Geek_, the word"never" is just another villain they can beat…"

**/END\**


	22. It's Just Emotion

**CHAPTER 20: It's Just Emotion**

I'll admit it, I'm happy for Quinn; she takes pride in working, going to school, and taking on responsibilities for her parents, but is it selfish of me to feel upset because she doesn't have much time for me, anymore? Don't get me wrong, these past couple of weeks have been wonderful. Quinn has really taking control of her priorities. She works five days a week, her school work is never compromised, her parents have no complaints, and she's perfect with Quinnie Jr. I guess, it's just emotion getting the better of me. I just wish there was some time in her schedule for me. School and Glee Club, are the only times I really get to be with her…

"Well, I don't think I'll be able to go to Glee, today…I have work," she says, in that voice that makes her sound like she's apologizing for something. She doesn't look up at me, as she sits on the locker room bench and stuffs her gym clothes in her bag.

"What? Why? I thought you had the day off?" I question, ducking my head, in attempt to meet her avoidant eyes.

"Yeah, I do…I mean, I did, but someone else called in, so, I'm covering their shift, after school." By the way, she refuses to look at me I can tell that she knows I'm bothered by it.

"But today is the day that Mr. Schue is going to announce who is singing what, for Sectionals!" I explain, frustrated that she won't be there for it.

"I know…" she says, softly, finally looking up at me. "I'm sorry, but I know you'll get the solo…and lead in the duet. You blew everyone away in your audition for the part." She offers a small smile. I know she is confident of her prediction…I'm confident, as well, but it would be nice to actually have her there, with me, when it's official.

Her smile turns into a small pout when the disappointment is evident on my face.

"Okay, uh," she stands and slings her backpack over her shoulders, "How about I stay for the announcement and then leave right after?"

I know she means well, but I rather her not feel rushed because of me. "No," I reply, with a small shake of my head. "It's fine; the last thing I want is to be responsible, if you get into a car accident, speeding on your way to work, so you can be on time."

She scoffs, "Rachel, don't worry about-"

"It's_ fine_, Quinn." I deadpan the girl, watching her mouth clamp shut at the tone in my voice. Her eyes widen and get that shiny gloss over them, her jaw flexes, as she swallows the rest of her sentence.

"Okay," she barely whispers. "I'll pick up Jr. on my hour-break and drop her off with my mom."

I nod and look away, avoiding the sad expression on her cute face. "And you'll text me when you get the official word from Mr. Schue?"

"Sure," I answer and try not to cling onto her, when she hugs and kisses me, before walking off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Where's your Geek-a-zoid?" Santana rudely asks, before her and Brittany take the two empty seats beside me. "Did she get stuck in an ever-twirling vortex of lame-o?"

Brittany pouts and smacks her girlfriend's shoulder; Santana just laughs.

"That joke was "_lame-o_," Santana. Your insults are not what they used to be…Kind of like your cheer kicks. They both need some serious work." I spit out, with a roll of my eyes.

"And you need to seriously dial down your bitchiness," she threatens, snapping her fingers in my face, "Before I _cheerfully kick_ it out of your hobbit ass."

I shove her hand away and Brittany is able to grab Santana's hand, before it comes back up to hit me.

"Hey, girls! No fighting, alright!" Mr. Schue says, before strolling in with his man purse slung over his shoulder and a sheet of paper in his hand. "I got the results, right here, and I want all the fighting, and bickering, and hate to stop, no matter who gets what; got it?"

Santana recoils and glares at me, as the rest of the club nods and groans in agreement.

"Okay, as usual, we'll designate lines to everyone when we pick the group number." He pauses to get our agreement, but everyone just stares at him.

"Just tell us who's singing the duet and the solo, Mr. Schue." Finn says, looking over his shoulder, at me, from the front row.

I furrow my brow in annoyance and jab my elbow in Santana's side, when she scoffs and makes kissy faces at me because Finn keeps smiling at me.

"Okay, well…For the duet, I chose Finn and Ra-"

"No surprise there," Kurt mumbles.

"Hey, we auditioned like everyone else, man." Finn defends.

"He's right, guys. They sang solos like everyone else, who tried out, and I paired up the voices as best I could; and I tried every combination. Kurt and Finn, Rachel and Puck, Mercedes and Harmony, so on and so on. I'm excited that alllll of you auditioned, but I chose them because they have the most experience singing together than any other two people in here. You're more than welcome to challenge that before our next competition, but for Sectionals, it's Finn and Rachel." He takes a deep breath and judging by the way the worried look on his face, I know I got the solo. He only makes that face when he knows the majority of the club will be pissed off by his decisions…And let's face it, I'm the last one that everyone else wants to see get the solo. "And for the solo…Congratulations, Rachel; you earned it. Your song was amazing."

"Bullshit!" Puck coughs into his hand and snickers, nudging Finn, who just scowls at him.

There's a slow clap of applause and an excited "Whoop, whoop!" from Brittany.

"Thank you, Mr. Schue; I won't disappoint."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As soon as Glee Club is over, I hurry out and go to my locker. Turning the dial on my lock, I sigh when I hear…

"What's with the 'tude, Berry? You should be happy that you got the solo, that I was _clearly_ robbed of," she says, leaning against the locker beside mine, with Brittany in tow.

I don't answer her; instead I open my locker, which blocks her face from view.

"Oh, I get it…You're mad at the world because your geek in shining cape isn't here to tell you how proud, of you, she is…in her little nasally voice," she mimics, pinching her nose closed, to get the nasal effect.

I slam my locker shut and press my forehead against it, sighing heavily. "Am I being that much of a brat about it?" I ask, tiredly. "I hardly get to spend time with her…alone. I'm glad that she's being responsible, but I…I miss her and I feel like being apart doesn't bother her as much as it bothers me."

"Aww," Brittany whimpers and engulfs me in one of her comfortable hugs. "Want me to have her Quinn-napped from the grocery store? I'll totes have Lord Tubbington do that for you."

I chuckle softly, "It's okay, Britt; thank you, anyway though."

"Okay, but I don't know why you don't just have sex with her, already, that way she can be like super-duper fast and get her homework done faster and all her chores and she'll have more time for you?"

I don't know how to reply to that, so, for once, I'm thankful when Santana opens her big mouth.

"I say we go pay the little dweeb a visit," Santana suggests. "Britts and I will distract her boss, while you go make-out in the vegan isle," she half jokes.

"Orrr…You can _not_ stress yourself let the music make you feel better," a fourth voice interrupts.

"Oh, god, Finn. Please spare us, ALL, your bullshit. We all know you're just trying to hook up with Rachel," Santana comments, before I can even answer.

"I'm not bullshitting, Santana. I want to win Sectionals just as much as Rachel…and everyone else in that room, including you, so if that means that Rachel needs to focus on practicing for our duet, instead of worrying about her girlfriend, who by the way, didn't even care enough to show up today, then as a leader of the Glee Club, I'll make sure that gets done."

I eye him, as he looks at Santana; he seems serious and for once, I don't think he has any ulterior motives.

"Whatever, Brittana is outs!" She responds, hooking her pinky with the tall blonde's and walking away, without a goodbye.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be a friend repent," he says, looking down at me with a sideways smile, that doesn't seem as charming as I once believed it to be.

"I think you mean _repellent_," I correct and begin walking toward the exit, to the parking lot.

"Yeah," he says in a confused tone. "But hey, listen, Rach, I think we should use the auditorium to, you know, practice and stuff. We can start going through those crazy song lists, you always make, and pick one that we can sing together…for practice, until we pick one for real."

"My song lists are not crazy, Finn," I reply, coming to an immediate halt, causing him to nearly bump right into me. "They are carefully organized lists, cataloguing songs by style, tempo, length, subject matter, theatricality, dramatic effect, and whether or not it's a solo, duet, or group number. I keep the most practical choices listed in a spiral notebook that I carry on my person, or is which easy access, at all times."

He gives me a "like-I- said-CRAZY-song-lists" look.

I breathe harshly through my nose, "You never know when you'll need to break into song, or give an impromptu performance. It's called being prepared, and thoughtful…Something you obviously don't care about."

"Whoa, c'mon, that's not fair!" He says, stepping around me to stop me from storming off. "I mean, alright, I've been kind of a jerk, these past couple of months, and-"

"Try almost two years; ever since you became first-string quarterback, beginning of sophomore year!" I shout.

He sighs, "Okay, fine. So, I let the being popular thing get to my head…And I know I did a lot of stuff that made you start to hate me, but these past couple of weeks…I guess, I know how it feels to be the one getting laughed at." He steps closer and lowers his voice, "I just want you to be the first person I apologize to, because I know I hurt you the most. I'm sorry, Rachel."

He has that rare _non_-constipated look on his face, so at least I know he's not trying to remember lines he wrote and practiced…It sounds like a sincere apology, overdue…but sincere.

"I accept your apology, Finn, but you do understand that I can't trust you, at least not until you apologize to Quinn. You know that you've made her life miserable the second you found out that she liked me, even before you became popular. You've put her through a lot, and apologizing to her would actually mean more to me than the apology you gave me.

His eyes avoid mine, as he stares at the ceiling for a few seconds, before bring his head back down and nodding. "Okay, that's fair. I was going to say sorry to her, anyway, she was next on my list," he says with a shrug.

"And speaking from experience, I can tell you that apologizing to Quinn is very hard, only because she is very forgiving. It makes you feel like your words are not enough. She doesn't do it on purpose, though; she just likes to see the good in people, Finn. It's an honest, rare quality in a person, but it makes her naïve and susceptible to being easily lied to. So, believe me, Finn, if you don't really mean the apology you're planning on giving to Quinn, and if you don't back up that apology with action, then just don't even bother."

I notice the nervous shift of his weight, as he looks scolded. "I know…I'm actually kind of pumped about it. I think that, you know, she's not really that bad. We both like to play video games," he says, tucking his hands into the pockets of his zip-up hoodie. It reminds me of when he was a nice guy; it was a nervous habit of his. Something that I thought was long gone, now that his ego never allowed him to be nervous of anything. "So, do you think we can get in some practice for a couple of hours?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_**I'm there at your side,**_"__he moves closer to me, again, after I had stepped back.__"_**I'm part of all the things you are, oh/And you got a part of someone else/You go to find your shining star…**_"The way he is singing to me is way too intense, even if it is just for practice.

"_**And where are you, now?**_"

"_**Now, that I need you**_," he says holding out his hand for mine. I ignore it and continue singing, letting the song move my body away.

"_**Tears on my pillow…**_"

"_**Wherever you go**_," he follows.

"_**I'll cry me a river…**_"

"_**That leads to your ocean**_," he stands behind me, with his hand on my shoulder, as we finish the song together.

"_**You'll never see me fall apart/In the words of a broken heart…/It's just emotion that's me over/Tied up in sorrow, lost in my soul/And if you don't come back, come home to me, darling/You know that there'll be nobody left in this world to hold me tight…Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight...Goodnight.**_"

As soon as we're done I lower my shoulder and step out from under his touch.

"Rach…" He says, stepping toward me. "That was pretty good, huh?"

I nod and offer a small smile.

"I think Mr. Schue was right in choosing us. I mean, you can't deny that we have perfect chemistry," he says, flirtatiously.

"Our tones fit well, Finn, but I'm afraid any compatibility beyond that has been tested and resulted negatively," I reply, distancing myself from him and his boyish smirk.

"I'm different, now, Rachel; we can-"

"This is exactly why I don't trust you, Finn!" I yell over him. "I'm not interested in getting back with you, even if I was available, which I AM NOT!"

"Okay, I'm sorry!" He says, backing off. "You can't blame me for trying. I miss you…I miss us."

I turn away from him, frustrated and tired.

"Look, Rach…I didn't mean to make you mad or whatever, but like the song says…It's the emotion that are making me this way. I can't help it…"

I turn to face him, "I'm sorry, Finn, but you're going to _have_ to because-"

"Hey!"

I'm finally able to shove him away, when he gets distracted by the squeaky voice in the back of the auditorium.

"Quinn!" I cry out, covering my mouth, where my ex-boyfriend just kissed me…in front of my girlfriend.

She comes into view; the stage lights helping me see the broken look on her face.

Finn holds his hands up and shakes his head. "Oh man, I'm sorry," he says, looking at the sad blonde. "I didn't know what I was doing. I mean, I just…I didn't mean to actually do it," he stutters.

"He kissed me, Quinn. I didn't give him permission," I add, hoping she understands that I wasn't trying to hurt her.

"I feel like it's freshmen and sophomore year, all over again," she whispers, barely audible. "I figured you were angry with me, especially since you never text me like you said you would…So, I thought I'd surprise you on my lunch break. Bring some food from my store, and have dinner with you. When I got there your dads told me that you were here; and now…_Surprise!_ I walk in just in time to see you two kissing." She scoffs and looks down at the grocery bag in her hand.

"Hey, Quinn, look…It was my fault, I'm the one that-"

"You're the one that alwayslikes to make me feel like a…Like a – like I'm always going to be a…Just forget it!" She shouts.

"Quinn!" I hop off the stage and run to her. She instinctively backs up and avoids my eyes.

"I know I haven't been around much…I wanted to do something for you, like a mini-date." Her voice wavers, as her face scrunches up in anger, but quickly falls into a pout. "I'm assuming you got the duet…with _him_. I guess, even Mr. Schue thinks I'm not good enough for you." She frowns and quickly heads back to the door.

"What? No!" I follow throw my arms around her, before she can push the door open. "I didn't even know that you auditioned."

She stops, and sighs, as if she's embarrassed. "I didn't tell you because I knew it would end up being you two…" she says, craning her neck to look at Finn, who is looking apologetic, and back at me. "I'm still happy for you, Rachel…And I would've been happy for you, as well, Finn. I'm glad I didn't congratulate you before you kissed my girlfriend!"

"God, I'm sorry!"

"I wish I could believe you!" she shouts at him, slipping out of my hold and setting the bag down. "I'm just going to go, now."

"Quinn, please, just let me-" I start, but stop when she kisses my cheek.

"I'm not mad at you, I promise. It's just emotion that I'm feeling…I just want to be alone…I'll text you goodnight when I'm off work." She smiles, but I can see that she's on the verge of tears. "You're welcome to take the food home, with you. It'll be a nice little meal for you and your dads to share." She kisses my other cheek and my nose, "Love you," she whimpers out; and before I can say it back, the door shuts on me.

**/END CHAPTER\**

****Song is "Emotion" by The Bee Gees (Yes, I am a big fan…Don't laugh!) The song was actually released as a mix of their version and the version of some girl group (No, not Destiny's Child) as a group duet. I can't remember what group it was, though. Anyway, I'll try and find it and post it on my Tumblr page. **


	23. Third Time's The Charm

**CHAPTER 21: Third Time's The Charm**

I always hated driving at night; the thought of lost, roaming animals jumping out from the trees or shrubs lining the public street, frightens me. It makes me think of Quinnie Jr and how I almost killed her, if it hadn't been for Quinn alarming me.

Now, here, I am driving, distracted by the geeky blonde, again, only this time no one is my extra pair of eyes. I squint into the darkness ahead of me, and breathe a sigh of relief when I see the lights in the distance. I check the time on my dash and wonder if she'll be busy. Judging by the nearly empty parking lot, I'd say she shouldn't be that preoccupied. I park next to the red buggy with the Superman decal on the back window. I peer inside it, as I get out of my car and see that she has her school books and her few papers piled on the passenger's seat. I frown, remembering that she told me that she often sits in her car during her breaks to study and do homework because she's always pressed for time.

"Oh, Quinn," I sigh, worried about her hectic schedule, what with all her responsibilities between work and school. Then I go and give her a hard time about not fitting me in there, but when she goes out of her way to surprise me, she finds someone else kissing me. I run my hand through my hair and grunt at the whole situation, as I walk toward the market entrance. I hope _my _surprise visit ends on a happier note.

There's an older man at the only open register; he greats me with a smile, as he checks an old woman's groceries. I smile back and continue walking, searching the aisles for my girlfriend.

When I get to aisle ten, the third to the last, I'm almost certain that she's not on the floor, and possibly in the back stock room, until I hear…

"No, Sir. Superman isn't a human; he's a Kryptonian."

"Hogwash! He looks just like us!" A voice shouts. "Ah, you're nothing but a youngin'. What do you know," an old man grumbles, as I turn into the next aisle and see him and Quinn arguing.

"Sir, I know Superman!" She squeaks, offended. "Trust me…He's not from our planet, he's from a plant called Krypton, therefore he is a Kryptonian," she continues, while stocking the canned food on the shelves.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" the grumpy old man dismisses her with a wave, "Just give me my creamed corn, you loony," the man says taking the can from her hand and walking away, scowling at me as he passes.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" Quinn asks, barely noticing my presence.

"What was that about?" I ask, trying not to laugh.

She furrows her brow and makes a cute angry face, "He's a regular night shopper; and ever since he saw me reading my comic at the register, while I had nothing to do, he's been arguing with me about various Superman-related debates." She shakes her head, "So what are you doing here? Everything okay? Or are you here for creamed corn, as well?" She says with an awkward smile, as she holds out a can for me. When I scrunch up my face in disgust, she laughs a small laugh and puts the can on the shelf. "So, what can I do for you?" She asks, nonchalantly, as if it wasn't less than an hour ago when she walked in on Finn attacking my face with his mouth.

I came prepared with a big speech, an explanation, an apology, and a promise to make sure that never happens, again…But now that she's so calm, it seems a bit dramatic to bring up the situation, again. I pout when she turns and resumes her stocking.

"I guess…I'm not sure, anymore," I practically whisper and feel stupid for even coming here, in the first place. I mean, she did say that she wasn't mad, that she just wanted to be alone. I wait for her to say something, but when she doesn't, I sigh and turn away. Just before I reach the end of the aisle, she squeaks out…

"I'm sorry," she turns around to look at me and I see her cheeks are a bit flushed, and her eyes are misty. "I didn't mean to get so mad at him. I shouldn't have yelled at him like that. I'm just, I just…I guess, I'm really insecure…If you hadn't noticed. I mean, I'm really sorry, Rachel," she whimpers, before turning away, again.

I don't respond, I don't say a word, I just watch her head drop down as she holds a can of corn in her hands like it's her lifeline…waiting for me to say something.

Instead, I step closer until I wrap my arms around her and take the corn from her hands, and place it on the shelf for her. My lips press against the nape of her neck, as I intertwine our fingers. I feel her shoulder blades and her back stiffen, as she doesn't know what to make of my reaction to her apologetic confession. I only smile when she lifts our hands and softly kisses each one of my fingertips.

I press the side of my face against her upper back and close my eyes, feeling her slow, warm breath on my hand. Even her little airy puffs of contentment solidify the reasons why I love her so.

"I promise you, Quinn. With me…You have no reason to be insecure."

Her lips stop their humble kisses and she squeezes my hand, scared…"But I finally have you and I'm not even around enough to show you that I feel so lucky to be yours, to be there when you win solos and…to keep…_him_…from kissing you; and what if-"

"Quinn," I interrupt her building panic with a kiss to the back of her head. "I'm sorry. It'll never happen, again…Let me make it up to you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Quinn, it's okay…" I reassure her for the third time. She bites her bottom lip, in response, and sucks in another deep breath; closing her eyes for a brief moment, before lifting her hand, again…slowly…I mean sooo slow.

I can feel her, practically, trembling beneath me, as I straddle her. Her head is pressed into my pillow and her other hand is twitching against my hip. When I asked her, she said that she wanted to try; she looked thrilled by just the thought…Now, now she just looks like she's about to faint.

I mean, I expected some nervousness; after all, she's not very experienced in intimate relationships. Technically, she's still a virgin, but I didn't think she would be this hesitant. I watch her as she watches her own fingertips graze the lace. Her lips quirk up into a tiny, proud smile, having, finally, managed to touch my bra.

She looks up at me and her smile widens, as I nod and she softly places her whole palm around my boob. I can see her throat swallow a gulp of air, while she contemplates her next move, with a confused look on her face.

"Just try, baby," I encourage, comfortingly rubbing her flat stomach with both hands. The up and down movement causes my breasts to press together; she gasps and stills her experimenting. I smirk at her expression and decide it's better to just take the next step, now…There's no point in milking the situation. I lift my hands off her body and gently remove her hand from my boob. "Close your eyes…" I tell her; and she does, trembling with nervous energy.

I unsnap my bra and slip the straps off my shoulders. I feel like I should be just as nervous as Quinn, being that I've never gone this far with anyone, despite popular belief…But I'm not nervous. I'm happy; I'm happy that I'm doing this, for the first time…with my Super Geek.

"Open your eyes…"

She does so, slowly, only to quickly shut them, with a loud gasp of surprise.

"They're naked!" She squeaks, from behind the arms, covering her face. I frown and immediately redden from embarrassment. Feeling self-conscious, I wrap an arm around my chest and use the other to try and slip my bra back on.

She uncovers her face, enough to peek at me, and then quickly lowers her arms. "No, wait," she places a hand on the forearm hiding my breasts. She doesn't look in the general area, only directly into my eyes. "I didn't mean it like that…I, uh…" Her eyes flicker to the now exposed cleavage that was hidden by the bra, and blushes. "I'm just nervous, but I think I can do it…You know, without being a complete loser about it," she squeaks, and tries to put on a confident smile.

"I don't know, Quinn…" I reply, looking away from her pale face. "Maybe it's not the right time. I feel like I'm forcing you or something. Plus, I feel like my boobs are ugly or too small. Finn said they were _not that great_, before, so maybe we can just forget about-"

"No," she whimpers and softly, reassuringly squeezes my arm, before carefully lowering it away from my chest. Her eyes widen and her jaw flexes, upon seeing them completely bare. "They look really soft…and round," she says as if she's whispering to me in my sleep. "They're beautiful…" she breathes out, grinning like she's witnessing a shower of shooting stars.

I let out of a sigh of relief and my trust is telling me that she's sincere, as she reaches her hands up to lightly trace along the sides of my breasts, to the undersides. I close my eyes and smile at her soft touch and let out a giggle when the sensation tickles, as she circles inward until she's unintentionally teasing my nipples.

"Am I doing it, right?" She asks, worried by my giddy giggling. I just bite my lip and nod, closing my eyes, as soon as she beams at my reaction and begins to use her palms, as well, to massage them.

"Third time's the charm," I whisper, before I lean down against her and kiss her smiling face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Where's the flood, Urkel?" Santana teases, as she and Brittany meet us at Quinn's locker.

Quinn merely smirks, while shutting her locker and strapping on her backpack. "Your insults have no sting, today, Santana," she says, grasping my hand, before turning to face the other couple.

Brittany is smiling shyly, as my girlfriend greets her with a confident smirk. Santana furrows her brow and shifts her gaze between Quinn and me.

"Yes, Santana?" I ask, grinning from ear to ear. She quirks an eyebrow and looks at Quinn, who is looking at me with new-found adoration.

"Oh, gross!" She says with full-on disgust. "You two totally made-out last night, didn't you?"

Quinn and I both laugh and shake our heads, "I never kiss and tell," my geeky blonde replies.

"Oh please, you've hardly kissed anyone, anyway…besides your _mommy._" Santana mocks, while pinching Quinn's cheeks, until I smack her hands away.

"Shut up, San. I remember you were bragging for week when you got a kiss on the forehead from Brittany," I reply.

"Aw, Sanny!" Brittany gushes and kisses the Latina's forehead, causing her to blush.

Quinn snorts at the display and kisses the tip of my nose, as a thank you for deflecting the teasing off her.

Santana scowl s at us, "Nice try, Virgin Berry, but if making out isn't all you did then-"

"Quinn!" Sam interrupts, pulling her away by her backpack. "You gotta tell everything!" He shouts, excited.

My girlfriend laughs and tries to shush him, as the rest of us follow within ear-shot distance. I smile at how cute the two blondes' friendship is. I knew Quinn had text Sam about last night; I mean, I couldn't deny her the opportunity to gloat about it to her friend. I knew she could hardly wait to rub it in his face, that she beat him to it.

"Was it under the shirt?" he asks. "I touched Mercede's under her shirt, but over her bra," he whispers, rather loudly, due to his eagerness.

Quinn simply nods, nonchalantly, "I know, you told me." She smiles and laughs when he elbows her side.

"Well, come on then!" He urges, excited for his friend.

She turns to look back at us, knowing that we can hear…including an equally curious Santana. "No shirt…_and_…no bra," she answers, proudly, tucking her thumbs under her backpack straps.

"_No way!_" Sam, Santana, and Brittany shout, in unison.

"Sweet!" The blonde boy continues, high-fiving Quinn.

"Gross!" Santana faux gags.

"Can you fly, now?!" Brittany exclaims, shoving herself between the two geeks and hugging Quinn, earning her a surprised squeak.

"Huh?" A confused Sam looks at us, then at Quinn, who mouths that she'll explain Brittany's weird theory later.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Brittany, we didn't have…you know…coitus," Quinn explains to the taller blonde, as Sam and Mercedes look on, completely thrown off by just the idea of Quinn being a real superhero.

"Oh, darn," Brittany sighs, and leans back against Santana, who looks relieved that we don't have to deal with lying to her girlfriend, anymore…for now. "I feel like you're going to be a virgin forever!" She says, frustrated, as she watches her cat, Lord Tubbington, hiss at Quinnie Jr. as the pup tries to catch the cat's tail.

"Let's hope so," Santana says, throwing a couch pillow at the fat feline, in attempt to get it to shut up. "Last thing we need is you two breeding and bringing loud-mouth, over-achieving, geeky babies into the world."

"Haha!" Mercedes laughs, "I think they'd make cute babies!"

"Of course, we would!" I agree, "I mean, look at us!" I say, grabbing my baby and fluttering my lashes.

"Yeah, with Rachel's looks and my incredible physique," Quinn adds, flexing her small-muscled arms, "…We'd make irresistible babies." She says proudly then laughs, when I tickle her sides.

"I can't believe you got to second base, before I did," Sam says, jokingly, to Quinn, who sticks her tongue out at him, in response.

"I can't believe Finn kissed you, like that!" Mercedes says, "I woulda popped him one!"

"…Right in his balls!" adds Santana.

"I don't know…" Quinn interrupts. "I think he really didn't mean to do it, though."

"Can we not talk about it, please," I say, wanting to forget it even happened.

"Maybe you should challenge him, for his spot in the duet," Sam suggests to Quinn, who looks up at everyone.

"Can I do that?" She asks. Before anyone can answer she continues, "Doesn't matter, anyway; I know my strengths and my weaknesses. I don't have the kind of voice that'll compliment yours," she says, looking at me. "Plus, that was my second time trying out for a spot in a competition and Mr. Schue didn't really give me any sign that I was better, this time around…But uh…Maybe Regionals, huh? Third time's the charm, so I've heard," she adds, with a wink.

I smile and kiss her lips. "I'll make sure you get plenty of practice…" I wink back, just before we hear a loud screech and a high-pitched yelp.

"I told you that demon cat would destroy your tiny dog!" Santana says, as we all jump up, hoping Lord Tubbington didn't swallow Quinnie Jr, whole.

**/END CHAPTER\**

****Feeling blah about this one. Sorry for the blah-ness!**


	24. I Knew Lord Tubbington Was A Vampire

****…Yeah, I know…I'm terrible. **

**CHAPTER 22: I Knew Lord Tubbington Was A Vampire**

"Just tell her that I'm sorry and that Lord Tubbington is going to be grounded for like a gazillion years!" Brittany says, as we all stand outside, frowns on all of our faces.

"I will Britt, but don't worry, okay. Quinn isn't going to be mad at anyone, especially you." I reply, hugging the guilty blonde. San gives me a small hug and softly apologizes, before the couple walks to their car.

"Hey, can you tell Quinn that she can call me if she wants to go to the comic shop or hang out." Sam asks, with a small smile.

"Boy, are you crazy?" Mercedes questions, elbowing her boyfriend in the ribs. "Her pooch is lying on the surgery table!"

"No, I mean like if she needs a distraction, something to make her feel better, jeez!" He defends, rubbing his side. "It's what we do, like when she'd be all super depressed because Rachel used to reject her all the time, remember?" He explains, but quickly smacks his own forehead for his choice of example. "…No offense." He adds with a remorseful glance at me.

I furrow my brow in a bit of shame, but nod in understanding. "It's alright, I get it."

"Ugh, come on! Let's go, Sam, before you say something else…inappropriate." Mercedes says, rolling her eyes and tugging his arm. "Let us know how the surgery goes!" she shouts over her shoulder, as they walk away, leaving me alone.

I wait until they drive off. I wait another minute in the rapidly cooling air, hoping it isn't a bad sign of what's to come. Sucking in one last big breath, I exhale and feel heaviness in my chest. Re-entering the animal hospital, I wonder if he's still there. I wish that Judy came instead, or was at least here, but she's understandably stuck at work and is unable to make it. I almost feel bad for taking such a dislike to Russell. In all honesty he didn't hesitate when I called him to ask if he can leave work, at such short notice, because Quinn was so distraught. Still, I didn't think twice to excuse myself and walk everyone out, as soon as he arrived. I scold myself for my rudeness and turn to head back inside, hoping I don't intrude on a father and daughter moment. Once I'm down the hall, I carefully peek around the corner and into the emergency lobby.

"It's my fault; I should've introduced them properly. I should've waited to make sure they got along before just leaving them alone!" I hear Quinn say, as her father frowns at the sight of his Quinnie crying and wiping her tears on her sweater sleeves.

"It's not your fault, Q-"

"Yes, it is! I should've known better. She's just a baby and I wasn't paying attention. I'm so…I'm so stupid!" Quinn blubbers out.

"No you are not!" Russell says, hugging the upset blonde. The movement is quick and I almost miss it, but I see the small kiss he plants on Quinn's head, as he rubs her back. "You are far from stupid, Quinn. You are so smart and this…It was just…" He sighs and kisses her head, again, trying to soothe his little girl.

"I'm a bad parent," she mumbles into his shoulder.

The usually straight-faced man's frown deepens upon hearing the words, as does my own frown. He pulls out of the embrace and places his hands on Quinn's slumped shoulders. "That's not true," he says simply with a very serious look.

"Yes, it is," my girlfriend replies. The crack in her voice makes my eyes water and I almost – almost – shout out that she's the best parent ever, from my hiding place, but Russell beats me to it.

"No, it isn't. Quinn, I've seen you do outrageous things for Jr. Things that made me question your sanity quite a bit, actually, but did I say anything when you bought that vibrating seat, or that stroller, or even that car seat? Did I tell you that you were being ridiculous when you taped those foam bumpers along the backdoor and the front door because the wood and tile floors make her slide everywhere and she hits the door frames when she tries to run out? Then you went and put them on all the doors – just in case. Do you think bad pet-owners do those kinds of things for their pets? No. No they don't. And they certainly don't spend a whole weekend building little ramps for each stair because their pet isn't ready to walk down them, without getting scared," he says with a smile. "So, no…It isn't true. You are a terrific parent."

"Then why did I let her get hurt like that?" She says, unable to let go of her guilt.

Her dad sighs and hugs her, again. "There are some things that parents can't protect their babies from, Quinn."

"What do you mean?" She asks, looking up at her frowning father.

He gives her another squeeze, before releasing her and patting her knee. "I mean, no parent is able to keep their kids safe from _everything_…Not even the best ones," he further explains. "We can baby-proof or puppy-proof our homes. We can buy the best of the best, give all the affection and support they can handle – and then some, we can teach them everything we know, but we can't always be there to save them from all the doorframes and all their fears. We can't always be there to protect them from the other mean kids and the grumpy cats; and it's scary. Trust me – I know."

I watch as the man I thought to be emotionless, quickly wipe his eyes, as he sighs and continues.

"And you want to always blame yourself. Parents always blame themselves for every little or big thing that happens to their babies because no matter how much we try to shield them from the bad things in life, we can't. Some things are just out of our control and when you see your baby, your daughter – Your _Quinnie_ – crying because she ran into another doorframe or because someone made fun of her just for being herself, or simply because they can…It's one of the worst feelings in the world. It's even worse when you realize that you've hurt her just the same, if not worse; and all you can do is just…" He stops himself and chances a glance at his daughter, who stares back in understanding, knowing what he really means to say.

"I love you, Dad."

Russell breaks into a smile and lets his held-back tears fall freely from his eyes, as his baby hugs him; and with another kiss to the top of her head, I faintly hear him say, "I love you more, Quinnie."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"How long does she need this cone around her head, again?" Britt asks, pouting as she pets the sleeping pup, on the couch.

"Just until the cuts start to heal," I answer, holding my sleeping girlfriend, who is curled up against me.

"I'm so sorry, Rachey," the taller blonde repeats for the hundredth time.

I simply smile and shake my head. "It's okay, Brittany, really. You don't have to keep apologizing. These kinds of things happen and as long as Quinnie Jr. is okay, it's going to be alright." In truth, I'm not sure just how _alright_ things can be. I don't know if the tears on Jr's neck will heal properly. I don't know if there'll be permanent nerve damage. I won't know until her follow-up; and I certainly don't know If Quinn will be _alright _if that possibility becomes a reality. I put those thoughts aside and in the meantime, I try my best to assure Brittany that it'll, in fact, be alright.

My friend doesn't look convinced, as she stares at the stitches on Quinnie Jr's half-bald neck. The two three-inch tears are stitched up. They would've been two simple bite marks, but in the desperate haste, both Brittany and Quinn pulled Tubbington and Jr. away from each other, causing the cat's teeth to drag down the puppy's neck. When they were finally separated, there was so much blood that everyone freaked out – no one realized how deep the bite was. "I knew Lord Tubbington was a vampire. _I just knew it_."

It's difficult to choose words carefully when speaking to Brittany. She's so impressionable and naïve that it's impossible to not feel guilty when you have to be honest with her. I want to tell Brittany that her stupid cat isn't a vampire; it's just a rotten mean old fleabag, but she's my friend, and I don't know the whole story. Maybe Quinnie was pestering the overgrown cat, maybe Quinnie tried to attack Tubbington first, though I highly doubt it. The point is – We'll never know. So, I find it best to keep my mouth shut and be grateful that Brittany insists on paying for the vet bills. I can't be mad at her, how can I when she feels so bad that she's come over here, own her own accord, to check up on us, so soon, and apologize again.

Quinn was already sleeping when she came by, much to Brittany's dismay. She had hoped to speak with my girlfriend and give her the bacon cupcakes she invented and a "big-Britt hug." Luckily, Quinn was spared having to eat one of the vomit-worthy cupcakes, in front of Britt – that wouldn't have made any of them feel any better.

Looking down at Quinn nuzzling my chest, I remember that Brittany still thinks my girlfriend is a real superhero. I remember that sometime, sooner than later, we will have to tell her the truth. I lift my head and see that my innocent friend has caught me admiring my sleeping Quinnie and has the sweetest smile on her face.

"I'm really happy for you, Rachy," she says, cradling the slumbering pup. "You really don't know how to give up and I think that's amazing…You and Quinn are like a superhero duo; together you two can do anything." She gracefully leans over and half hugs me, so she doesn't wake the Quinnies. She gently sets Jr. down and tries to kiss her head, but can't because she keeps hitting her face against the cone around Jr's neck.

I stifle a giggle and smile when she gives up and just softly pets the puppy's nose. She then turns to me and says, "Well, I better get going before the sun goes down and Lord Tubbington sucks Sanny's blood."

I nod and wave goodbye to her as she quickly rushes out the front door. I'm left with Brittany's words echoing in my head. Not the words about Tubbington being a vampire, that's ludicrous! I'm left wondering how devastated she will be when she finds out that Quinn's lack of super powers won't change, not even when she loses her virginity.

"Rach?"

I'm momentarily startled by Quinn's raspy voice, unaware that she's finally awake.

"Where's Jr?" She asks, suddenly very alert, as she pulls away from me and stops as soon as she sees the pup in a deep sleep, right beside us. I hear a sigh of relief push past her lips and her body relaxes, before she carefully picks Jr. up and motions for us to move up to her room.

Once inside, she places our puppy in her oversized pet bed and tucks her in. It's the first time that Jr. has drifted off without someone patting her to sleep. Nevertheless, Quinn pats her bottom a few times and sighs, knowing that the painkillers the vet gave her is what is making the pup so quiet, so out of reach.

It warms my heart the way she cares so much for Jr. It didn't surprise me that she took the accident so hard. Don't get me wrong, I care about Quinnie Jr. just as much; I just know that Quinn is a lot more sensitive than I am and it's harder for her to cover them up, at least when she cares so openly about something.

"How are you feeling?" I ask Quinn, kissing her cheek and tense jaw, as she watches Jr. sleep.

Her blurry eyes shift to focus on me and I know, instantly, before they even fall, so I catch the tears as soon as they slide down her cheekbones.

"Oh, Quinn…" I say, letting her fall back into me, as she tries to calm herself. "Baby, it's going to be okay. I promise," I assure; because it will be okay. If there's any permanent damage, we'll get through it together.

"I know," I hear her mumble against my neck; and I know that she's just tired and overwhelmed and needs a good night's rest; the short nap on the couch didn't soothe her worried mind.

I kiss the top of her head and the image of Quinn and her father sharing an embrace flashes behind my closed eyes. The way Quinn's body clung to him as soon as he rounded the corner and entered the lobby. The way Russell's face seemed to crumple when he felt Quinn's harsh sob hit his shoulder. It was a moment that seemed so out of place, considering the fact that I've never seen Russell show so much emotion at once. I walked away with the others, wondering if I should call my fathers back and ask one of them to come by, after all; but decided against it. I could do without being consoled. My main concern was if Russell's way of comforting his daughter was going to go over well. Much to my surprise, it did. When the surgery was done and the forums were filled out, the three of us left with lighter hearts and with Quinn cradling a passed out Jr. in her arms.

Since then I know Quinn's heart has regained its heaviness; I can feel it pound steady, but tired in her chest. Her body sags and I wonder what else she's carrying on her shoulders.

"Come on, baby," I say, lifting us up and directing our bodies to her bed. I let her lay down first, as I grab one of her large pajama shirts. She watches from the bed, but quickly looks away when I start to undress. I'm not offended, though; I know she's still ridiculously shy, even if it was just last night when she was fondling my bare breasts. I leave on my red underwear and put on the shirt I picked out, then slide into bed. She smiles when she sees that I have selected one of her many Superman tees and I kiss her curved lips, realizing just how much I've missed her smirks, in these past six hours.

"Nice shirt," she says, in her cute sleepy voice, and wraps me in her long arms.

Humming, I kiss her lips, again, "Now, your turn…"

She pulls back, a little, and makes a nervous sound. "What do you mean?"

I softly laugh and push some hair out of her eyes. "You're not going to wear jeans and a hoodie to bed, are you?"

She looks down at her clothes and pouts. "Oh yeah…Um, give me a sec."

Quickly getting out of bed, she rushes to her drawers and pulls out some pajama shorts and a tank top. She gives me a small nervous smile then makes room in her closet, before stepping inside. I laugh out louder than I intended, causing her to stop before sliding the door completely shut.

Sticking her head out, she asks "What's so funny?"

"Why are you trying to hide in the closet?" I counter, motioning for her to come back out. She shrugs in response, as she steps away from her hiding spot and walks toward me. "_Quinn…_You played with my boobs; I think we're past being shy around each other," I continue with a smirk.

She blushes at the memory of last night's fondling and allows me to pull her back down into bed, with her pajamas in her nervous hands.

"That was your body, though," she replies, avoiding eye contact, as she stares at the ceiling. I can tell it's her insecurity that is making her shy away from me. It reminds me that even though she's fairly confident at school, brushing bullies and insults off her shoulders like nothing, but it doesn't mean that she isn't afraid to be completely…Well, naked with me.

"You have a beautiful body, Quinn." She scoffs and sits up; I keep her from getting off the bed, by touching her forearm. "I mean it." The blonde doesn't seem convinced as she continues pulling away until she's sitting on the edge of the bed, her back to me and her abandoned pajamas. I move forward and rest my body against her; my lips kiss her golden mane and the nape of her neck. "Did you forget that I've already seen your most intimate place?" I whisper and smile when she shudders. "I saw your private and I am still here, Quinn. I'm not going to run away because of it. I'm not going to make fun of you because of it. How can I? It's impossible when I find myself becoming turned on at the mere thought of it. I love it, Quinn; and not just because it's quite the eyeful, but because it's part of you and I love you, Quinn…_All_ of you." By the time I'm done talking, she's let me wrap my arms around her and she's leaning her head back far enough to kiss the side of my head.

"Really?" She asks, while dreamily staring at me, as much as she can, with her neck straining backward.

I catch her jaw with my lips and tug on her blue Justice League hoodie.

"Yes, really; now _please _change out of your normal clothes, Super Geek," I say shoving her pajamas back in her hands.

She stands and backs up enough to let me see her whole body. An appreciative smile spreads across my face; and it only gets bigger when Quinn starts playful winding her hips around and trying to imitate strip club music, while slowly slipping out of her hoodie...

**/END CHAPTER\\**

****Next is sectionals.**


End file.
